Twilight Sky
by cousin D
Summary: FINISHED! Sequel to Pain, Joy, Life.  Ryo has to start his life now that his granma has died. The trouble is that someone new wants to be in his life. Someone dangerous. Touma's trial and he'll have to decide what means more: his dad or his own wellfare.
1. Alone

OK, so I lied. :) Pain, Joy, Life hasn't ended.   
Sequel to Pain, Joy, Life  
Dhampire- Half human, half vampire. With the powers of a vampire, but able to survive daylight and no fears of religious objects, these beings are often regarded as more powerful than either parent.  
  
  
Twilight Sky  
Alone  
Anubis-  
I have always slept alone.  
  
Looking out at the twilight sky, with no moon, only bright stars, I knew tried not to think about being lonely. 'The sky never changes. I wish something would change. Just once.' I can remember seeing the phases of the moon as they waxed and waned, growing and shrinking with the passage of time. But here, in this glorious limbo, there was no time. No moon, no sun, no clouds or even seasons to mark the passage of any kind of time. We long ago stopped trying, though Rajura still kept an hourglass in his chambers.   
  
"Time is an illusion." He once told us, but never bothered to explain himself. Rajura was weird like that. He often said strange things but didn't think it was important to explain.  
  
This world is beautiful, like a painting. Frozen and perfect, it can't help but be beautiful. The sky is a lovely shade of purple and the swamps that stretch out into the horizon glimmer under the pale light of the stars. There are animals, but they're silent and the silence of is almost deafening. Sometimes, the silence gets so bad, so maddening, that we fight just to hear the noise of our weapons clashing. We've yelled and screamed just to relieve the quiet and we often ride the horses to lose ourselves in the sounds of their hooves beating against the ground.  
  
'We' who, you ask?  
  
Well, one of them is laying on my bed and he won't get up. Damn, but he's stubborn.  
  
"Naaza? Wake up." I walked over to him and knelt on my bed next to him, shaking Naaza's shoulder but he didn't even open his eyes. I KNOW he's awake! "Come on, you lazy sloth. Get up! You have to leave now, Naaza." He didn't show any signs that he was going to get up and even pulled the blanket up so that only his shocking green hair was showing.  
  
"Nope." Naaza yawned under the blanket and I could feel thought our link that he was trying to sink deeper into sleep. "I'm staying. You've got a comfy bed." He turned on one side and cuddled into my pillow, his fists holding the blanket tightly.  
  
I sighed. 'Why does he have to make this difficult?' "No, you're not." I stood up and, after walking to the other side of the bed, picked him up. For all that Naaza is a fine warrior, he's smaller than I am and much slimmer. That makes it easier to carry him.  
  
"We going somewhere?" Naaza lazily opened his outer eyelids just a bit, before closing them again and cuddling into my chest. At least he doesn't seem like he's going to fight. Naaza was in a hazy, I could feel, and really didn't know what was going on other than the fact that he's just been taken from somewhere pleasantly warm and was now being carried. Naaza wrapped his arms around me. It was always like this after I'd fed from him. He always acted like he was drunk, which was rather odd as I'd never even seen him take a drink as long as we'd known each other.  
  
"Back to your bed, sweet." I whispered. I carried him out of my room and started down the hallway with him. Naaza held onto me loosely, without any concern that I'd drop him.   
  
Naaza turned his head slightly. "Wanna stay with you." I could feel, though our link, that he was starting to fall asleep. His hand moved lower, down my upper arm and slid it under my robe.   
  
He always said the same thing, but I put it down to the lingering affect of giving me blood. "Not safe, remember?" I patted his hair lovingly and held him tighter. Naaza preferred the warmth to the cold I constantly kept my chambers. If I let him stay the whole day with me, he'd be very unhappy with me in the morning. It might even make him sick, from what Sh'ten told me.  
  
Naaza yawned. "You stay with me, then. I don't want to be alone." I felt that he finally fell asleep after the whispered invitation.   
  
I didn't bother answering and even if he had been awake, I know I wouldn't have bothered. It wasn't a wise idea and we both knew it. Naaza wasn't thinking straight right now or he wouldn't have suggested it. I paused outside of his chambers and then, kept walking down the hallway. The next door down was Rajura's room and I entered without even knocking, I could tell that Rajura was half asleep anyway and announced myself in his mind.  
  
COMING IN.  
  
Rajura roused himself briefly. WHAT DO YOU WANT? He was always surly when he woke up.  
  
NAAZA DOESN'T WANT TO SLEEP ALONE.   
  
The room was dark, Rajura had pulled the curtain down to keep the light out from the endless twilight that lit the Youja Kai, and I went to Rajura's bedside. Unlike my large bed, Rajura slept on a Japanese style thick mat on the floor. Kneeling by his side, I saw Rajura peel open his one eye and he let out a yawn before rolling over to give Naaza room on the mat. I set Naaza down, who was still fast asleep, and leaned over to give Rajura a kiss on the cheek of thanks.  
  
YOU WANT TO STAY? Rajura asked, lifting a hand to caress my cheek. THERE'S ALWAYS ROOM FOR MORE. There was a teasing quality to his voice, but I knew he was serious. As far as Rajura was concerned, the more the merrier when it came to sleeping together. Not necessarily sex, but just sleeping together. Touching and the comfort knowing each other was only a breath away was very appealing.  
  
NO. I'VE GOT TO SLEEP.  
  
PITY. He reached over Naaza and put a hand on my arm. HAVE YOU FED ENOUGH?  
  
I'LL BE FINE. NAAZA WON'T WAKE UP FOR A WHILE, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM.  
  
But I could tell it wasn't Naaza that Rajura was worried about. Our own resident mother hen was worried about me and he let me know. I pulled away from his hand and stood, quickly going the door. Rajura didn't follow, but he let me know his room, and bed, were always open to me.  
  
I shook my head after closing the door behind me. How can I let myself do anything of the kind when I know what will happen if I wake up with other people around?   
  
Pity. It might be nice, just once, to wake up next to someone.   
  
I went back to my room, a strange European style in the Japanese palace Arago preferred. My fatigue was starting to bring me down quickly and I knew I had to get prepared to rest before I keeled over right where I stood. I bolted the door of my chambers closed before closing the windows with heavy wooden shutters and locked on the inside. It's not the sunlight that I'm worried about. All of these precautions are to keep a certain someone out while I'm resting.   
  
I've never liked this room much. It seemed like such a cold room. Not just the temperature, but it was just so...quiet. Everything was so quiet and still. I've been living in these chambers for so many years that they all blend together. I shook my head and tried to get rid of the depressing thoughts. Maybe I'm getting sentimental in my old age.  
  
Finally, I crawled into bed, pulling the heavy blankets over me, and cuddled into the pillow. A fire was blazing in the large, marble fireplace across the room from my bed, but still the coldness just seemed to deep for the fire to burn away. The blankets didn't help much, but it was better than nothing.   
  
Maybe if I could fall asleep, I would dream that someone was sleeping next to me, keeping me warm. Yeah, it would be nice to have someone sleep beside me...just once.  
Anubis' dream-  
The beast within me woke before I did and the gnawing thirst of it burned inside me for just an instant before I was entirely awake.   
  
I came to my senses with the taste of blood on my tongue and I could feel my fangs brushing against my lips. The room slowly came into focus around me, but, most notably, the body in my arms. I was, strangely, kneeling on the floor of my room with a body in my arms.  
  
The boy was broken.  
  
'Shit!' I thought, lowering him to the floor so he could lay flat. 'Who the Hell is this kid?' I tried to get hold of my beast, but it was still fighting for another taste of the boy's blood. I can feel the boy, now. He sort of tickles my mind, like Rajura and Naaza, but I don't know this...wait a minute! Naaza said he was going to bring another brother warrior back to us, didn't he? I shook my head as I tried to clear the fog from my mind. 'He tasted so sharp. Like cinnamon.'  
  
I can feel his blood running though me, affecting my mind and senses, I can feel his curiosity at being brought to this new world, his almost naïve belief at how invincible he is, and strong desires he keeps buried deep inside. I slowly reach out to pet the boy's brilliant red hair  
  
The smell of his blood is so strong, intoxicating and overpowering, but...strangely, I'm not hungry. In his blood, I can taste his love of life. There was blood everywhere, on me, the floor, my bed, and coating the boy's chest and face. I couldn't feel the hunger; I must have fed deeply from him. Perhaps to deeply.   
  
HELP ME! I cried out into our collective mind, forcing myself to ignore the free feast before me. SOMEONE! I tried not to panic, but I don't know how bad this is. There is no one here except those that Emperor Arago wants here and if I've just killed the boy...   
  
His neck was twisted at an unnatural angle and I knew any normal person would be dead. 'He's not just anyone, he won't die!' I thought desperately, even as I felt Rajura and Naaza rushing through the palace to help.  
  
WHAT HAPPENED? Rajura demanded through our link and I knew he and Naaza were running to my chambers from where they'd woken up.  
  
THERE'S SOME RED HEADED KID IN MY ROOM AND BLOOD EVERYWHERE...I couldn't help it; the boy shouldn't have been in my chambers before I woke up fully! Rajura and Naaza should have told the boy, should have warned him that he was going to be living with a dhampire.  
  
DON'T PANIC. Naaza tells me in his usual calm voice. THAT'S SH'TEN. I TOLD HIM TO KEEP AWAY FROM YOU UNTIL YOU WOKE UP. Naaza's voice sounded irritated more than everything. THE KID'S STILL ALIVE, ISN'T HE?  
  
YES. I answered, hearing the boy's pulse beating weakly in his veins. BUT ONLY JUST. I THOUGHT I LOCKED THE DOOR SO THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN.  
  
Rajura answered, YES, HE DOES SEEM TO BE THE DETERMINED TYPE. HE WAS VERY CURIOUS TO MEET YOU.  
  
The boy's, Sh'ten's, eyes were closed and he was so still. Even so damaged, the boy was beautiful with long red hair spread out around him like a halo and sharp angular features. I can't even remember hurting him; I never remember the first few minutes after I wake.  
  
The boy's slanted green eyes blinked up at me. Slowly, he smiled, showing a where one of his teeth was missing. "That was...nice."  
  
"HELP!" I screamed again, both out loud and in my mind.  
  
Rajura and Naaza rushed into the room at that moment and Rajura pulled me away from Sh'ten so Naaza could work.   
  
"That idiot." Rajura muttered, looking at Sh'ten while he kept his arms around me. "I think he's going to need a few lessons in listening to his elders."  
  
"He won't listen." Naaza said, examining all the wounds I'd given Sh'ten. "He's to in love with risk." Naaza then did something I am amazed at every time he does it. This was neither the first nor the last time I'd seen Naaza healing, but I find it fascinating. Naaza kissed Sh'ten. Well, that's what it looked like, anyway.   
  
Naaza put his mouth on Sh'ten's throat where I must have bitten him and when he leaned back to examine his work, I could see that though there was still a lot of blood, the wound was gone. Naaza kissed Sh'ten's mouth next, this time I knew Naaza was sticking his tongue in Sh'ten mouth and when he was done, Sh'ten's tooth had re-grown. Naaza repeated this for all the more minor scrapes and injuries, leaving behind nothing but a slight amount of salvia. I expect that there's something in Naaza's spit that acts as an incredible healing aid, but I don't know what it is. Strangely, this power doesn't come from his yoroi, but rather, is a natural ability. He's been able to do this for as long as he can remember.   
  
After he was finished, Naaza picked up Sh'ten, who was still only barely awake. He's so small. Sh'ten's even smaller than Rajura, who had been the smallest of us all. "I hope you listen next time."  
  
"Not likely." Sh'ten whispered back before turning to cast me an appreciative glance. "I think I'm going to like it here."  
End Dream-  
I woke I a heave sweat, a thin sheen of blood coating my skin, and I was hungry. The cold was seeped into my bones, making me shake violently. Perhaps it was only from the dream of feeding, but I needed to feed and get blood to warm myself. NOW! I jumped out of my bed and nearly broke down the door in an effort to get out and find some warm, fresh blood. I could practically taste Sh'ten's spicy blood on my tongue!  
  
Sh'ten was in his chambers, but I just can't take the time to walk that far! He felt my thirst and I could feel how disappointed he was that I wasn't coming to him. He'll just have to deal with it, because Rajura's room is closer.  
  
Naaza was still asleep when I got to Rajura's room, Naaza looks so cute when he sleeps, but I don't dare take anymore from him. I could only take a little from each of them, or I'd end up killing them. Even now, I'd only taken a few mouthfuls so I wouldn't incapacitate any of them. It wasn't good to have one of them sleep for several weeks at a stretch.   
  
I walked around Rajura's thick mattress and leaned over him. His arm was thrown over Naaza's chest and his head pressed against Naaza's shoulder. Rajura was deeply asleep and only starting to wake now that I was here. "What...?" Rajura blinked awake and then noticed I was here. "Have you reconsidered?"  
  
I didn't speak as I kissed him. His skin tastes sweet and Rajura didn't resist when I put my arms around him. He's the most gentle, agreeable lover I've ever known, willing to do almost anything to please. His talent with illusions was often useful, but he never used them when making love. I certainly don't think he needed them. Rajura's hands are soft and gentle, like the experienced caring lover he is, Rajura sees to my needs before his own.  
  
"Just a little, Anubis." Rajura whispered, for fear of waking Naaza. "I have work to do later and I can't be to tired." Of course he knew why I was here, he could probably feel my hunger deep in his dreams and was waiting for me.   
  
This wasn't exactly making love, in the usual sense, but it was as close as I normally got. I pulled Rajura close he looked me trustingly in the eyes. With very little effort, I dulled his senses, so he wouldn't feel the pain so badly, but heightened his sense of pleasure.  
  
For a short while, we just lay there, holding each other, but my beast was gaining control and I knew from experience it was best to feed the beast before I no longer had a choice.  
  
I kissed Rajura's throat and nuzzled the sensitive area at the joining of his shoulder and neck. He smelled wonderful, of lilacs and the summer wind. I found the area I was looking for, the large, pulsating vein on his neck where his blood thundered temptingly close to the surface. The rhythm was intoxicating and I licked the spot I'd chosen, more to warn Rajura than anything else.  
  
I bit deeply and heard Rajura moan softly while his blood poured into my mouth. It tasted rich, creamy, but filling my mind with the scent of lilacs. For a few minutes, I drank, reveling in the sensation of Rajura helpless in my hands, before I let him go.   
  
I gently set Rajura's head back on his pillow and then leaned over to lick the wound I'd given him. The lick sealed the wound so I knew he wouldn't bleed to death while I was gone. It took a lot of will power not to continue feeding, but I'd had plenty of time to discipline myself in the past centuries. When I sat back and looked at him, Rajura smiled and touched my arm. "You can have more later. I promise." He whispered softly before falling back asleep, exhausted.  
  
Next stop was to find Sh'ten, my all too willing friend. Sh'ten was one who never refused me, who wanted desperately to find pain in my touch. He was lots of fun to play with.   
  
My red haired brother, youngest of us all, was still awake, writing at his desk, working on the same thing he'd been working on for centuries. The same thing that now had most of his chambers cluttered with scrolls of his writing. He'd never let any of us read any of his work and Rajura, always curious about secrets, called Sh'ten a selfish brat because of this. There was a candle burning on Sh'ten's desk and he wrote with a well-worn quill and a diminishing pot of black ink.  
  
"I'm hungry." I told Sh'ten bluntly before he'd even turned around to look at me. Sh'ten hardly deigned to turn toward me, but he did set down his quill.  
  
"You've all ready been to Rajura and Naaza." Sh'ten stated coldly. "You didn't want to see me earlier." There was a definite hurt tone to his voice. Yes, our little demon had sensitive feelings.  
  
I shrugged and boldly stepped into my general's chambers. This was apart of the game Sh'ten enjoyed, the chase. He wanted to make me fight for my meals and, if I was good to him, hurt him in the process. It was sort of a bargain. He wouldn't sneak in my room if I promised to hurt him a little. Weird, but that's Sh'ten for you. Of course, Sh'ten tended to forget our little promise if I forgot to lock my door.  
  
Sh'ten stood and tried not to smirk as I came closer to him. His writing was all ready safely put away, he wasn't willing to risk damaging it for any reason, not even sex. I can tell he's been looking forward to this for a little while.   
  
"I'm tired, Anubis. I don't want to play tonight." His actions were saying something entirely different, though. Sh'ten had pushed in his chair, to give me room to charge, and he stood with his hands clasped behind his back to show how defenseless he could look. He looked at me though half lidded eyes, peering out from under his red eyelashes. Damn! The boy was a world class killer, had killed thousands in his life as a warrior. How could he still manage to look like a sweet, innocent child? His dark, playful thoughts echoed in my mind, COME CATCH ME, MY DARKNESS.  
  
Well, it's his game; I'll play it his way. "I can make you feel more...energetic, pretty demon." I took another step toward him and untied one of the ties of my robe. "I know such lovely games." His eyes lingered on my chest before he sprinted away from me.  
  
And the chase began. With me treading just behind his heels, Sh'ten ran all over his chambers, grinning madly while I made half-hearted grabs at him. All in all, it was a merry chase that went from around the room, to jumping over the bed, down a hallway, back into Sh'ten's chambers. It ended with me catching him by a length of his long hair and throwing him down on the floor on his belly. Sh'ten struggled wildly, all most as if he really wanted to get away, but his mind said, WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH ME NOW, YAMI?  
  
BEAT YOU SENSELESS, IF YOU'RE GOOD. I promised while I leaned down and licked one of his ears before biting it.  
  
Sh'ten quivered under me and I knew I'd hit his sensitive spot. Pain was an aphrodisiac where he was concerned. I sat on his back, pinning him to the ground while I shoved his face into the hard stone floor. Sh'ten grunted and closed his eyes for an instant. I punched him in the back a few times to stop him from struggling.   
  
MORE, Sh'ten whispered into my mind. HARDER.   
  
I replied by grabbing him by the hair again and lifting his head up at an awkward, painful angle. "More? Shall I rip out your hair by the roots? Perhaps you'd prefer to be whipped?" As if I'd ever hurt his beautiful hair or mar his ivory skin with whip scars!  
  
Sh'ten could barely stop a smile while I spoke and his mind radiated pleasure at the images I was creating. He leaned his head back further to increase the pain in his neck, until he could barely breathe.   
  
Well, this has gone on long enough. I let my true nature take a hold of me and felt the hunger come at me full force. My fangs were itching and he was so close.  
  
YES. Sh'ten thought happily. TEAR MY THROAT OUT, LIKE YOU DID BEFORE! It seemed the memory of that first encounter would never be far from his mind. I saw myself in his memory; gleaming eyes and long fangs attack him without warning when I woke hungry. It had been a long time ago, but Sh'ten relishes that time when I'd come within inches of killing him. I literally had ripped his throat, savagely tearing at him with my teeth while my hands ripped his body apart. Sh'ten thinks back on that memory fondly.  
  
I leaned down, still holding him firmly by the hair and had time to turn his head and kiss him, my fangs touching his pale, bare neck...  
  
"Sh'ten!" Arago's voice rang out through the palace. "Report to me at once!"  
  
"Damn." Sh'ten groaned in disappointment. I let Sh'ten sag to the floor and rolled off him, sitting beside him as I forced my hunger aside. No one can disobey Arago and it would only make things hard for Sh'ten if I made him irritate Arago. Sh'ten pounded on the floor with his fists. "Damn! Damn! Damn! I just want one night without that sack of hot air bothering me!"  
  
Sh'ten lay on his stomach for a moment before he sat up and straightened his hair with his hands. "It was a good chase." He rubbed his cheek were a bruise was all ready forming. "We'll finish it later." Sh'ten kissed me, for a long passionate moment. "I know you don't like my little fantasies, but thank you for indulging me."  
  
I nodded and watched him leave.   
  
I'm still hungry.   
continued...  
Evil Little god of Writing: "Hot Damn! I love Sh'ten! And Anubis gets all the action!"  
  
Lil' Demoness: Scratches her head, a little puzzled. "Well...I suppose that could be considered a loving relationship if you look at it in the right way."  
  
Evil Little god of Writing: "Don't ruin the story for me."  
  
Lil' Demoness: "So, cousin D, what does this have to do with the first chapter? I thought this story was about Ryo."  
  
cousin D: "You didn't think I could leave the Ma-Sho out of the story for long, did you? This has everything to do with the first story, just wait until the next chapter."  
Till next time... 


	2. Heaven and Hell

Twilight Sky  
Chapter 2  
Heaven and Hell  
Anubis-  
That was how I ended up in the Ningen Sekai. I was hungry and needed to hunt, so prowling the streets of the mortal world was the most logical solution. Let's face it, in a world where there were only three creatures with blood, my dining options were rather limited. I normally went to the mortal world several times a week and had therefore seen the great changes that had come to it since I'd given up my mortality.  
  
"Now," I said out loud as I looked at the nearly empty streets. "Where to find dinner." The streets were empty and quiet, the sun had long since set and rain clouds overshadowed the stars. I'd ended up in a city, the safest place to hunt.   
  
Not that I was really all that worried about the humans finding out about me. I mean, really, what were they going to do if they found out about me? Invade the Youja-Kai? Pfft! The up coming war is nothing but a joke. All of their technology and science can't even understand us, let alone defeat us. It will be an effortless victory.   
  
I kept to the darkness, out of sight of any humans who might come across my path. If there was one thing I'd learned over the years, it was to keep away from people. Humans were nothing but trouble, always screaming or drawing attention to my private time with their fears and horror at my mere existence. There were endless possibilities for entertainment out here, amazing how the world had grown since I'd left it.   
  
For a while, I just watched them, the old women and the drunken young men. I saw delinquent children and lovers walking arm-in-arm, drunk with the passion of night. It was sickeningly sweet to watch some of them. The only question was, who to chose?   
  
It was best to look for the loners, people no one would miss when they didn't turn up in the morning. Like my dear brothers, I have little hesitation about killing the mortal humans. I'd been a warrior for so many years that the thought of killing was...well...natural for lack of a better word. I really can't remember a time when I haven't been killing. I will chose some healthy young thing and sate my appetite on it.   
  
I saw him then; a boy standing on a street corner with his eyes cast down. His shoulders were slumped while he leaned against the side of a building and he looked as if he held the weight of the world rests on his back. But...I can hear his heart pumping with fear or excitement; I'm not sure which. He's waiting for someone.  
  
Sniffing the cool air, I can almost taste him. The rain washes a lot of the scent out and the smell of other people dilutes it, but I can pick him out as easily as I was able to when my life depended on hunting these mortal creatures, hundreds of years ago. He smells like sweat and something more. I can smell filth on him, like he hasn't washed in days and I can smell...an animal.  
  
Now that made me pause. It was not some house cat I smelled, but something bigger. Like a lion or a tiger. Where on Earth could this boy have gotten close enough to a tiger to get his scent on him? Still, it was rather exciting. I can't help but find that the extra scent makes him seems all the more delicious.  
  
The boy is young, but no child. In the dim light of a streetlight, I can see his face, cast in shadow. His hair is long and dark as midnight, hanging down his back, shining wet from the rain, and framing his thin face. He's opened his shirt just enough to show off his chest and from what I can see, he's thin, but what few muscles he has are lean and well used. Oh, what a beautiful creature!  
  
I want him. My fangs hurt and I can barely keep myself from dragging the boy off the streets, but I need to wait, wait until no one is around. There are to many people, witnesses who could make things difficult. So I wait. My hunger burns while I watch the boy. He's desperate, that much I can tell when he watches the people pass him by. There's a kind of haunted look in his eyes.  
  
I wonder whom he's waiting for, so late at night. Surely all good little boys are in bed by this hour.  
  
A man, well dressed, stops and puts his hand on the boy's shoulder, startling him enough to make him jump slightly. The man says, "You look like you could use a few yen, boy." His voice is deep and he stands over the boy, to close for comfort's sake and looks down at the boy. I've seen this before, a deliberate intimidation to make the boy feel smaller and more defenseless.  
  
"A-a-actually, I could use a lot of yen." The boy's fear just spiked when the man spoke with him and it almost feels like he's going to have a heart attack when the man touches him, running his hand down the boy's chest, and I can smell fear from the boy.  
  
"Is one hundred thousand enough for your time?"  
  
The boy nods slowly.  
  
So, he's a whore.   
I'm not a voyeur by nature, but oh...that pretty black haired creature. I had only intended to wait until the man had done his business and then catch the boy before he went back onto the streets, but it didn't work out that way. I followed them for quite a while, listening to the well-dressed man talked pleasantly. The boy wasn't responding, just let himself be led away.  
  
It wasn't difficult not to be seen. The well-dressed man was concentrating on the boy and the boy was oblivious to almost everything except his own fear. I really didn't even have to use any of my power; I just kept close to the shadows and made my footsteps silent. I see perfectly well in the darkness, so it was easy to follow at a distance and I could even hear their conversation thanks to my enhanced hearing.  
  
The well-dressed man, who introduced himself as Jack Lung, brought the boy, my prey, to a large house. This situation had taken a strange twist when I saw the well-dressed man handing my prey over to another man. The scent of fear and hate flooded the air, filling my senses with its heavy emotions.   
  
It was the blood that had lured me to watch, making me peek into the window.   
  
If Sh'ten ever finds out I was peeping at some whore and his customer, I swear, I'll kill myself! He'd never let me live it down.  
  
I considered going after the well-dressed man after he'd left the pretty black haired boy, but I wasn't hungry enough to leave the boy. I'd fed enough to stave off the hunger. I could wait a while until I could get the boy alone.   
  
It hadn't taken long to track down my prey; the window was open and his scent of sweat and tiger drifted out to lead me to him. I stood outside the window, with my back to the wall, to wait. Then, the scent of his blood wafted out. Amid the usual sex noises, I had heard a cry of pain, so it was probably the boy's blood.  
  
His blood smelled like nothing I'd ever encountered before. It was...indescribable. I just HAD to look!  
  
The boy was on his stomach on the bed, completely naked, while the older man lay on top of him. I won't describe anything further, in the interest of good taste, but it was obvious the boy was in pain. His face was twisted in a grimace and he was biting his bottom lip, so as to not cry out, and he clenched the bed sheets tightly. Tears were running freely down his face.  
  
I was still content to let this scene play itself out, at this point. Containing two victims is more difficult that just one. If there are two, one may cry out and attract unwanted attention. Yes, it would be better to wait until the older man had finished with the whore and left him, exhausted and weak.  
  
It was a good plan until the boy opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
There was such hopelessness in his eyes. He knew what he was doing and he knew there was no escape for him. But his eyes begged me, 'Don't look.' The boy looked away and I think he must have been ashamed to be seen like this. Surely he hasn't been in this business long.  
  
Suddenly, I don't like the man that's rutting on the boy. He's hurting MY prey! He's hurting the boy and my thirst is overwhelming. All my precautions and safety practices were suddenly gone. I need to feed, now!  
  
I jumped through the window and, as I did, I grabbed the man by the back of the throat, pulling him off the boy. I rolled onto the floor, dragging the stunned man with me until he was the one pinned helplessly to the floor and I was sitting on him. "How does it feel to be trapped?" I asked, in a whisper.  
  
He was silent for a moment, still trying to process what just happened, but I don't dare look up at the boy. "Who are you?" The man asked. "What the Hell are you doing?" He finally started to struggle and his heart beat faster and faster, such a sweet noise, I can hardly bear it.  
  
I leaned down until I could smell the sweat and musk from him. I don't like it much, but his blood will taste good. "You've defiled my prey with your touch. I wanted him and now look," I looked up at the boy who hadn't sat up, but watched us with teary eyes. Whether he was too weak or just to stunned to move, I didn't know. "You've made him cry. Shame, shame."  
  
"Who are you? His pimp all ready gave him to me for the night!" The man tried fighting me, but there's really no hope. He's only human, after all. "I paid for Ryo all ready. Pretty generously, too! DO you have any idea who I am?! I'm Bishop Bra..."  
  
"Pimp?" Now there's a word I haven't heard before. I really must pay more attention to popular culture. I sank my fangs into his throat, after putting a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, and started to feed. He struggled, of course. They always do, but it's not something I wasn't used to dealing with.  
  
"Get off!" The man yelled, trying to roll away from me. He grabbed my hair and tried to pull me off, but I just closed my eyes and let him scream. His panic is making his blood pump faster and that's how I like it. I let him roll over, putting his weight on top of me; it really doesn't matter. I've still got a firm grasp of his throat and he won't be able to stop me.  
  
Soon, his struggling weaken and I roll him back onto the floor. With one hand on his naked chest and the other on the floor to balance myself, I drank him dry. His skin tastes of soap and expensive cologne, but his blood is watery, lacking the spice and life I'm used to. After a very short while his fighting slowed and then stopped until I'd taken the last of his life.  
  
I sat up with a pleased moan, using the back of my hand to wipe away the last traces of the man's blood from my lips, letting my eyes close while I reveled in finally having a full stomach. I left the man's cold corpse of the floor and slowly turned my eyes to the boy who stared at me with wide eyes. He was still laying on his stomach, his head resting on a pillow that was limp with his sweat.  
  
Ryo, that was what the man had called him, was still breathing hard and afraid, now that he'd seen what I really am, but he didn't move except to clench his fists around the dirty, wrinkled sheets on the bed. That man must have hurt him pretty badly for him to just lay there without making a noise.  
  
"Y-y-you..." Ryo's soft voice came out in a stutter and it seemed almost painful for him to just speak. He'd be so beautiful if it weren't for the look of despair on his face.  
  
"Yes." I crawled on hands and knees to the side of the bed where I could look at the boy closely. I stopped there, not touching him, yet, just crouched next to him with my hands on the side of the bed. "I killed him." By now, I was almost nose to nose with him and the boy pulled away slightly. Not surprising that he didn't want to be near anyone, considering what he'd just put himself through. "I drank his blood, but he wasn't very satisfying. To much filth had infected him, I think."   
  
The boy still didn't move, but closed his eyes as if that could close out reality.  
  
"Open your eyes, pretty." I ran one long fingernail down his cheek. "I'm still here. I won't go away just because you close your eyes."  
  
But he didn't open his eyes and started to shake slightly. Denial, or waiting to be killed? I wonder if he wanted to be killed?  
  
On the floor next to the bed, were the boy's trousers, ripped and faded from wear. I picked them up and reached into the pockets to pull out the money the man had paid the boy for this service. It must be his payment. If the boy had this kind of pocket money, he wouldn't be selling himself. "Is this how much your body is worth to you?" I held up the money for the boy to see while I flipped through it. "Such a little amount, really. Are you so worthless?"  
  
He finally opened his eyes. The boy took a deep shuddering breath and pushed himself up so he could sit up, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. It looked painful, but he managed it and carefully took the money from me, holding it tightly as if it were the most precious thing in his world. "I n-n-need it."   
  
He was smaller than I'd thought, all bone and very little of anything else. Quite tiny, compared to me, really. He's no child, but not a man, yet.   
  
"My g-g-granma's sick." His stutter is unusual. How strange that such a beauty should be marred thus.  
  
I moved again, this time putting my hands on either side of his legs and stand up so I'm looking down at him. I can smell his sweat and make a point of sniffing him, right near his face. I'm full, I don't need to feed, but I do hunger for something. He's intoxicating and I can still smell his blood where it's soaking into the sheets. His body will be bruised and sore in the morning and he's going to remember this night for a long, long time.  
  
"No." Ryo tensed and moved back, as far from me as he could go without laying down on the bed, which would be a vast psychological mistake on his part. "I d-d-don't want to." His voice was strong and firm, much stronger than I'd given him credit for, and he pulled the blanket to cover himself. "This was just a one time thing."  
  
I don't want to listen to him, I just want to smell him and look at him. He's so lovely. What would he look like when washed and fed properly? I would dress this boy in fine silks and...what am I thinking? He's just a mortal! But I can't help myself from leaning down, closer and Ryo falls back on one elbow in a vain effort to keep away from me. His hair hangs away from his face, revealing how lovely he is, how truly innocent.  
  
He's still bleeding; just a trickle of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth where he'd bitten himself that was dripping down his chin. I leaned in more and he froze. He knew he was too weak to fight. I was almost kissing him, but...no...this was no night for stolen kisses. I want something different.  
  
Ryo doesn't resist, I doubt he has strength to do anything but hold the precious money, but he turned his face away when I put one hand on his chest. I can't help myself. "You are so warm." I whispered, unsure if I'm talking to him or myself. His bronze skin feels like there's a fire burning beneath it.  
  
"Y-you're cold." Ryo replied, unable to look at me.  
  
I won't delude myself and say that he's smitten with my handsome face. He reeks of fear and he still smells of sex. I know he's afraid I'm going to hurt him. I will, perhaps, but not tonight. He to fragile and I detest hunting weakened prey.  
  
I ran my hand across his cheek and up to his ear. Ryo closed his eyes and waited for what he believed would happen. I felt, under my hand that was still on his chest, that he sucked in a breath and held it. I don't think I want Sh'ten to meet Ryo. Sh'ten would like Ryo's vulnerability.  
  
"You didn't see me." I told Ryo softly, whispering into his ear. It was so tempting to run my tongue along his ear, but that would ruin my concentration. "You did what you came here to do, but you will not remember. You have your money, nothing else matters." I can feel Ryo relaxing, against his will. I inherited my mother's power of suggestion, a talent all of her people possessed, and, since Ryo is all ready exhausted both mentally and physically; he's no match for me.   
  
The tension drifted out of him and Ryo very slowly allowed himself to lay back on the bed, completely at ease. It looks like he's sleeping, but I know better.  
  
"There's no need for you to worry about tonight, Ryo." I ran my hand up his chest and over his collarbones, stopping only at his thin neck and I wrapped my hand around his it. It would be so easy to kill him now. "You have survived and nothing happened. You saw nothing that frightened you, other than the man who took you."  
  
His will was, by then, firmly under my control. I could do anything I wanted with him. How very tempting. Kill him or rape him. I could do anything and he wouldn't resist me. I could make him enjoy it. For just a moment, I gave in and lowered myself so that my cheek was resting on Ryo's chest. He's so small. I could break him with one hand.  
  
"You have to get away from here, Ryo. You want to be away from here. This is a bad place. You must get away."  
  
I just wanted a taste of him. While he was laying under me, so lovely in the darkness with only the moonlight on his face, I stuck out my tongue and lapped the blood from his face. Carefully, I don't want to hurt him. Just one taste and...FIRE!   
  
Like lava in my veins, he IS fire and he burned me! My mind went blank and I reeled back at the sensations that took over my body, wrapping my arms around myself, I staggered away from him.   
  
Ryo's eyes open, still dazed by my talent over him, but he really doesn't see me or hear me.   
  
I can't stand it! I think I screamed, but his blood roars in my veins and I can't hear anything but it. I feel like I'm on fire, my whole body is burning!  
  
Ryo muttered to himself, "Get...away." As he stood up. "Must...get away." He paused long enough to pull his clothes on haphazardly, before quickly leaving. He didn't even pause to look at the body I'd left on the floor, but unthinkingly stepped over it. He didn't look at me, just staggered away.  
  
I was left alone with the corpse, gasping for breath at the unspeakable taste he left with me, like Heaven and Hell all mixed into one and he's burning me! God's wrath and the fires of Hell mixed together in a lethal poison. Yes, he's all that and more and the stars are dancing before my eyes, I can't think straight! I have to leave. I had to go home! I wished myself back home, to the Youja Kai.  
Arms were holding me. Safe, strong, familiar arms. I had to blink a couple of times before I saw Sh'ten looking down at me with worried eyes. "Anubis, wake up!"  
  
I smiled and leaned into Sh'ten's strong arms. "He was so beautiful. I want him, Sh'ten. I want that beautiful firefly."  
To be continued... 


	3. Get Out!

Twilight Sky  
Chapter 3  
Get Out!  
Sh'ten-  
'Damn! Why does that bag of hot air only calls when I'm in the middle of something important?'  
Sh'ten was sulking as he stomped down the hallway of his palace home. His footsteps echoed  
loudly as he walked with his arms crossed over his chest in an almost childish pout. 'Some stupid  
war, AGAIN! We always win, why bother worrying about it? As if that's at all important when  
compared to Anubis!'  
  
Sh'ten paused and searched for Anubis in his mind, only to find that Anubis had gone to the  
Ningen Sekai to look for food. In the mind's eye that Sh'ten and his three brothers shared he  
could see and through Anubis' eyes.   
  
The sensation was natural now, but Sh'ten could still remember when it had frightened him  
terribly. He'd worked hard his whole life to hide his...er...sadistic tendencies from the world and  
suddenly there were three people that he could hide nothing from. He had been young enough  
that he wasn't able to control his mind properly, like the older ones could. They had instantly  
known everything about him and, the really scary part was that they didn't hate him.  
  
"Hate you?" Rajura had asked, puzzled, when Sh'ten had questioned him about why none of  
them had reacted badly when they found out about the things he liked to do. "Why would we  
hate you? Just because you get your thrills in a slightly different vein than the rest of us doesn't  
mean a thing." Rajura shrugged Sh'ten question away. "Go back to bed, child. You're worrying  
about nothing."   
  
Sh'ten shook his head to get himself away from that memory, one of his first in this world. 'How  
strange.' He thought with a thin smile. 'It's still hard to believe they actually like me. I never  
thought anyone would really like me if they knew me.' He felt that he owed his brothers a lot for  
that friendship and Sh'ten was perfectly willing to repay it anyway they wanted.  
  
Anubis' mind's eye was foggy, showing that he wasn't thinking entirely straight. It was like  
looking though a spy-glass that was foggy around the edges and there was a boy that Anubis was  
focused on, small and thin; the boy was waif-like in appearance. Well, he would have been waif-  
like in appearance had it not been for the fact that he was obviously trying to look as seductive as  
a fifteen-year-old boy can look.  
YUM. Sh'ten heard the echo of the thought that drifted though Anubis' mind while he watched  
the boy from a distance. HE LOOKS LOVELY.  
  
'Oh, double damn!' Sh'ten felt like crying. Anubis would fill up on mortal blood and then sink  
into a happy little sleep, leaving nothing at all for Sh'ten. Sh'ten sniffed and brought his mind  
away from Anubis and his current hunt. 'It's just not fair! And I got all worked up, too!'   
  
Sh'ten slammed the door of his chambers open. 'He could have at least taken me along to play!  
He never lets me have any fun. Just because I'm the 'baby' of the family doesn't mean he can treat  
me like one! Damnit! I'm the general!' slumped down at his desk and glared at his blank papers  
for a minute before he whined, 'I wanted to play with the yummy little boy, too. It's not fair.'  
Not even a half an hour later when Sh'ten felt a flare of pleasure/pain from Anubis. Sh'ten, now  
in his bedchambers and sitting at his desk, shot to his feet when he was to late to block the  
unexpected sensations flowing though not only his mind, but his whole body. Like a raging river  
of flames burning every nerve in his body, Sh'ten stiffened and was completely helpless.   
  
Sh'ten could feel Rajura and Naaza's rude awakening and knew that they were laying in bed,  
prone and frozen, due to Anubis' harsh reaction to...whatever had upset him so much. They both  
quickly shut their minds to Anubis. Whatever it was had been enough to shock Anubis into  
forgetting to shield his mind.  
  
'Oh, please,' Sh'ten clenched his teeth and felt his eyes starting to water. But the sensation was so  
excruciating, so mind bending, so horrible that Sh'ten prayed, 'Don't let it stop!' He'd never even  
touched so beautiful pain as this and deliberately left his mind completely open to what Anubis  
was experiencing.   
  
Suddenly, the sensation vanished and Sh'ten doubled over, falling to his knees. Panting heavily,  
Sh'ten blinked the tears out of his eyes to find Anubis laying in front of him, curled up in the  
fetal position. Anubis was shaking slightly, and didn't respond to any of Sh'ten's gentle mental  
probes.  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! Rajura demanded. He was shaken by whatever  
had just affected all of them and wasn't at all happy. SH'TEN DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO  
ANUBIS?  
  
I DIDN'T TOUCH HIM. Sh'ten defended himself as he made his way to Anubis. Now that  
Anubis had remembered to shield himself, Sh'ten could feel nothing from his brother. HE WAS  
IN THE NINEN SEKAI AND ONLY JUST APPEARED. HE LOOKS UNINJURED, BUT  
SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED.   
  
As he was thinking about this, Sh'ten rolled Anubis gently over so he could look at him better.  
"Anubis?" Sh'ten frowned at the state his brother was in. Anubis had his hands to his stomach  
and his eyes tightly shut. His face was flushed, looking as if he'd just had a good meal, but he  
still didn't look quite right. "What's wrong? Anubis? Can you hear me?"  
  
Anubis' eyes fluttered open slightly and he took a moment to focus on Sh'ten. "He was so  
beautiful. I want him, Sh'ten. I want that beautiful firefly." Then Anubis' eyes closed again and  
Sh'ten knew he was sleeping.   
  
Who could affect Anubis like this? Surely, not some mere human.  
Seiji-  
Ryo was limping heavily; still looking depressed, as he walked beside Seiji. 'I think the first  
thing I want to talk to mom and grandfather about is what Ryo said about hurting mom. He  
seems to think that it was his fault for some reason.'  
  
'Of course it was his fault.'  
  
Seiji didn't want to listen to that voice. It first appeared tonight, when Ryo had found out his  
granma had died. Listening to voices was what had made his dad hurt his mom and gotten him  
locked up in a funny farm. 'I don't want to be like him. I don't want to hurt people.'  
  
'Whether you want me or not, I'll always be here, Seiji.'  
  
'I'm not listening. Go away.'   
  
'Denial is a sign of weakness.'  
  
'Fuck off.'  
  
The voice was silent for a moment and Seiji hoped that perhaps it had taken his advice and left.  
Sadly, he was proven wrong. 'Take care of Ryo. He's weak, right now. Weak and vulnerable. He  
needs to be taken care of.'  
  
'Any idiot can see he's feeling weak, I don't need you to tell me that.' Seiji looked at Ryo out of  
the corner of his eye. Ryo did look weak. Washed out, like the life had been just drained out of  
him. 'I'll always take care of him.'  
"Seiji. I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?" Seiji focused on Ryo, finding that he'd been paying so much attention to the voice in his  
head that he'd been ignoring Ryo. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"For setting your m-mom on fire."  
  
"You weren't even near her, Ryo." Seiji didn't like the way Ryo said that, as if he really believed  
he could have had something to do with the fire.   
  
'But,' Seiji's unrelenting voice said, 'If Ryo didn't do it, then who did?'  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, mom's fine, Ryo. She wasn't hurt and nothing was damaged." Seiji turned to look at  
Ryo. "Please, just come home."  
  
"Where is my h-home?" Ryo stopped walking and looked at Seiji seriously. "I d-don't want to  
take a-a-advanta-age of your family."  
  
"You aren't." Seiji sighed and wished he could get this through Ryo's thick skull. "You're my  
friend and my family loves you. Your home is with us." He reached out to take Ryo's arm, but  
Ryo jerked away without thinking.  
  
Ryo wrapped his arms around himself and looked away, but Seiji had seen the frightened look in  
his eyes before he'd turned away. "S-sorry." Ryo muttered.  
  
'What was I thinking?!' Seiji yelled at himself as they started walking again. 'I heard what Ryo  
told Shin! I should have known that he wouldn't want to touch anyone!' It did hurt, though. Seiji  
had thought that he was maybe Ryo's closest friend and the thought that Ryo didn't trust him  
anymore hurt. It also made Seiji angry. 'Some jerk out there was touching Ryo. Made him hurt,  
from the looks of the way he's walking. If I ever get my hands on the pervert who did this to  
Ryo, I'll make him regret that he was ever born.'  
  
"Seiji?" Ryo said softly. "Do...do you think I could take a bath when we get to your h-house?"  
  
"You should go to the hospital first, Ryo." Seiji told Ryo, knowing that Ryo wouldn't like it.  
"You need to get examined."  
  
Ryo frowned, but didn't look up from his shoes as they walked. "I'm not h-hurt, not really."  
  
Seiji blushed. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Ryo, but he knew it had to be  
done sooner or later. "You might have caught a disease, Ryo. You don't know what this person  
was into. They could have had any kind of disease, even AIDS." Seiji had heard far to many  
horror stories from his mom about STD's. That was why she was always insisting that he and  
Xiu get tested before they do anything more than kissing.  
  
"AIDS?" Seiji saw Ryo gulp hard. It was clear that he hadn't thought about that earlier. "The d-  
doctor's are gonna have to...look at me."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so. My mom can probably do all the blood tests, if you want her to."  
Seiji was hoping that this would relieve Ryo's anxieties, but it didn't seem to help. He hoped that  
Ryo had at least thought to make whoever it was use a condom.  
Shin-  
Shin watched Ryo leave under Seiji's protection and sighed. 'Now, I just have to get Touma  
though the next few days.'  
  
"Shin, I'm going home." Xiu told him. "Mama and papa were kind of worried when I just ran off  
after you called." He put a hand to his head and gave a kind of lopsided grin. "I'm not feeling so  
good, suddenly. I think I'll go to bed." He left without another word leaving Shin and Touma  
alone.  
  
"I didn't think he'd do anything like that." Touma muttered, sitting heavily on Shin's bed. "I knew  
Ryo was having a rough time, but I didn't think he'd really do -IT-." Touma was pale and looked  
terrible. If Shin hadn't known better, he'd have thought that it was Touma who'd just been raped.  
"Ryo seemed so proud of himself and strong, I thought he'd have found another way."  
  
Shin sat on the floor near Touma's feet and looked up at him, thoughtfully. "He thought he didn't  
have any choice. You know he wouldn't have done it if he saw another way to get the money for  
his granma." Shin liked talking to Touma for the simple fact that he could speak English and he  
knew Touma would understand him.  
  
"And she died anyway. Life sucks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Touma sat back on Shin's bed, pulled his knees up to his chest. "If I'd done something like that,  
would you still like me, Shin?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I...did what Ryo did, would you still be my friend?" Touma started shaking slightly. "I want  
to go to college, Shin. How can I afford it? I don't have any money and I thought that maybe I  
could get it the way Ryo got his money. When I ran away from my dad a few days ago, there  
was this guy and he...offered..."  
  
Shin shot to his feet furiously. "Don't you even think about it!!" He practically screamed in  
English. "How can you think about that when you saw Ryo and how hurt he was? I don't care  
how much money you'd get, don't you ever let me catch you street walking or I'll bust your ass  
myself!" Shin switched back to English as he was yelling and Touma flinched away from him.  
"You can get a scholarship or take out a loan, you are NOT whoring yourself!"  
  
"What if I don't get the scholarship? What if I can't get a loan? If my dad goes to jail for good, I  
might as well be an orphan." Touma's voice held a painful note of desperation and it was clear  
that this had been weighing on his mind for some time.  
  
Shin thought of Touma's mother, the one time he'd seen her, but didn't think it would be wise to  
bring that subject of her up at the moment. "You're the smartest guy at our entire school, Touma.  
You can get a job and go to college part time, if nothing else." Shin took a deep breath and sat  
next to Touma, putting his arm around his friend. "Don't make Ryo's mistake. Please?"  
  
"So," Touma smiled brightly to change the subject. "Are you going to come to my trial?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Depends? What do you mean?"  
  
Shin gave him a hard look. "On what you're going to say. Are you going to tell everyone that it  
was some kind of -mistake- or are you going to tell the truth?" He was still half-worried that  
Touma was going to ignore his intelligence and try to get his dad out of jail. 'Please, let that ass  
rot in prison, for your own sake, Touma.'  
  
But Touma didn't answer, just huddled himself further into a ball and leaned into Shin. "I just  
need you to be there."  
Ryo-  
Ryo felt his face burning when Seiji made him sit on the floor in front of Dr. Date. He could only  
thank whatever god there was that Mr. Date was busy with a class at the moment. The last thing  
he wanted to do was to talk about his adventure last night with Mr. Date. They were an  
intimidating duo and Ryo thought that maybe he should just die on the spot, because he knew  
what Seiji was going to do to him.  
  
Seiji nudged Ryo. "Tell her."  
  
Ryo bit his lip and looked at the floor. He knew that Dr. Date deserved to know what he'd done.  
After all, Seiji said they were going to give him a home. Not just a place to sleep for a day or so,  
but a real home. They wanted him to stay. They didn't care that he couldn't talk quite right or that  
he wasn't very smart or that he wasn't even there for his granma when she died. They still wanted  
him.  
  
"Ryo!" Seiji hissed, giving him another nudge when Ryo stayed silent. "Tell her!"  
  
But Ryo just couldn't make his mouth work. He felt like he was frozen and he only stared at the  
floor.   
  
"Ryo?"   
  
Ryo looked up at Dr. Date who'd spoken.  
  
"If you really don't want to tell me what's going on, then that's all right. But I want you to think  
about it carefully. Seiji is very sensible, most of the time. If he thinks there's something you need  
to talk about, I think you ought to listen to him." Then she smiled brightly. "Besides, Seiji can't  
keep his mouth shut, so he'll probably tell me himself in a few days."  
  
But, he'd burnt her up. Well, almost.  
  
The voice in Ryo's head was strangely quiet, considering how happy it had been so happy to set  
fire to Dr. Date earlier. When Ryo found his voice, even he was a bit surprised about what came  
out of it. "I have a tiger!" He blurted out, feeling the need to tell her at least one secret.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A tiger." Ryo wanted to at least tell her something important, even if Seiji was shaking his head  
next to him. "Bya-akuen lives with me. He'll c-come here soon." He was pretty sure that Dr.  
Date wouldn't want to wake up one morning and find a tiger in her kitchen without warning.  
  
"Where is he now?" She asked cautiously, looking around as if he'd pop out of nowhere.  
  
Ryo could only shrug. Byakuen had a habit of vanishing for several days at a time, probably off  
hunting or something, but Ryo honestly didn't know where his friend was.  
The next day-  
Ryo paced the living room impatiently waiting for Dr. Date to wake up. He'd been awake since  
four in the morning and had nothing to do. He was so used to waking up early to help Sister Jo in  
the shelter or go looking for work that he'd just gotten up early today out of habit. He rather  
wished that he'd been able to sleep, though.   
  
Ryo rubbed his sore bottom and hoped that it wouldn't hurt for long. 'It all ready feels a bit  
better.' But Ryo wasn't sure. The first time when Bishop Brannon had raped him, when he'd been  
younger, it had hurt for a very long time.  
  
"Ryo?" Dr. Date came in, dressed for work in her white doctor's coat, and looked at him  
curiously. "I thought you'd still be asleep, Ryo."  
  
Ryo swallowed hard. 'Come on, this is what I've been waiting for! I can do this! Seiji said awful  
things might happen if I don't tell her.' "Seiji said I h-have to tell you w-w-what I did to get the  
m-money." He was about to continue when Dr. Date smiled gently.  
  
"It's all right, Ryo. I have a pretty good idea."  
  
"You do?"  
  
She laughed, though not very happily, and wheeled her chair further into the room, coming to a  
stop beside him. "I'm a doctor, Ryo. I've seen a lot of very bad things and I know there aren't a  
lot of ways for young boys to make so much money in just one night." She took his hand and  
patted it comfortingly. "I was waiting until you wanted to tell me."  
  
"I had s-sex with a g-guy." It didn't seem so hard now that said she all ready knew. Especially  
not since Seiji had let Ryo cry on his shoulder last night when he'd had such a horrible  
nightmare. It had been some strange, dark dream about a blue haired monster with blood all over  
it's mouth.  
  
Dr. Date nodded. "That's what I thought. I presume you all ready told Seiji and that's what he's  
been pestering you to tell me."  
  
Ryo nodded, thankful for her understanding. It made him wonder, though, how many times she'd  
seen people like him in her hospital.  
  
"Seiji told you you'd need to get some blood tests done, right?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Ryo was most definitely not looking forward to that.  
  
"And a through exam."  
  
Ryo cringed.  
  
"I know it's bad, but it has to be done. I can have one of my male colleges do it, if you're more  
comfortable with a man than me."  
Ryo shook his head quickly. 'I don't want some guy putting his hands all over me! At least with  
Seiji's mom, I know she's not going to hurt me.'  
Xiu-  
After all of the excitement yesterday, mama Faun had said that it was no wonder Xiu had gotten  
sick. How running around the town could make him sick, Xiu had no idea, but his mama was  
rarely wrong about this sort of thing. That and the fact that he couldn't stand up without getting  
dizzy, was the reason why Xiu had skipped out on school and was spending the day in bed.  
  
'Boring, boring, boring.' Xiu thought, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was almost  
bizarrely quiet, what with all his little brothers and sisters gone to school. There was only the  
muffled noise from the restaurant downstairs to give Xiu anything to listen to. He couldn't listen  
to the radio because he all ready had a headache that was refusing to submit to aspirin. Xiu  
whimpered and rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets with him to try and chase away the cold.  
He'd all ready turned up the thermostat several degrees, but nothing helped. 'I hate being sick, I  
HATE it more than anything else in the world!' He just felt so darned weak!  
  
Xiu heard the bedroom door swing open and he didn't both to roll over. "Not now, mama. I told  
you, I can't eat." Just the thought of food made Xiu want to throw up.  
  
"Hrumph! And here I went and brewed up some potion for you."  
  
Xiu rolled over, surprised to find Seiji standing in his doorway with a thermos in one hand.   
"Sei-chan!" He tried to sit up, but instantly felt dizzy again and groaned when his head spun.  
  
"Your mama said you weren't feeling well when I called." Seiji said, walking in and closing the  
door behind him. "I thought I'd brew up a magic potion to make you feel all better." He shook  
the thermos meaningfully before sitting next to Xiu on the bed. "Is my darling coming down  
with something nasty?"  
  
"Mama says the flu." Xiu replied, looking at Seiji's thermos. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you. You're mama said you were sick, so I came to visit. Besides, no one's home. Ryo  
went with mom to the hospital to get some blood tests done and grandfather's got a class to  
teach. I came to cheer you up. I couldn't do much for Ryo. He woke up last night screaming. Not  
that anyone could blame him."  
  
"Poor guy. So, what'd you make me?"  
  
Seiji widened his eyes dramatically. "Eye of bat and mold from the underbelly of a turtle. Boiled  
blood from a newborn lamb mixed carefully with the sliced eyes from an old hog."  
  
Xiu just smiled. "You made me chicken soup?"  
  
"Yep." Seiji unscrewed the cover of the thermos, but Xiu turned away, putting a hand to his  
mouth.  
  
"Don't do that, Sei-chan. Honest, I appreciate the thought, but food is definitely not what I need  
right now. Oh, God, put it away!"  
  
Seiji was quiet for a minute before asking, in a hurt voice, "You don't want my soup?"   
  
"No, it's not that Sei-chan." Xiu said quickly, very sorry that he'd hurt Seiji's feelings. "It's just..."  
He looked again at the thermos and felt his stomach churn wildly. "I really think it would taste  
better when my stomach stops trying to kill me. You understand, right?"  
  
But Seiji scowled. "You don't want my soup." He pulled a spoon out of his pocket and started to  
stir the chicken soup with it.  
  
"Awww, Seiji!" Xiu whined. "Don't be mad! I'm sick."  
  
"You're whining." Seiji told him flatly. "Your mama told me you haven't been eating and that's  
not healthy. You have to eat."  
  
"I don't wanna!" Xiu just knew he was going to throw up all over himself if he tried to eat  
anything or, worse, he'd throw up all over Seiji.  
  
Seiji leaned in close enough that their noses were touching and Xiu could see both of Seiji's  
eyes. "You will eat." There was fearsome determination in Seiji's eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. You can't make me."  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Want to bet?" Xiu pulled the blankets up closer to his face, covering his mouth.  
  
Seiji sighed. "You're acting like a child, Xiu."  
  
Xiu made the mistake of pulling down the blankets far enough for him to open his mouth and tell  
Seiji to go take a flying leap, but never got the words out of his mouth. Seiji leaned in quickly  
and kissed him.  
  
It was such a pleasant kiss, that Xiu relaxed his guard long enough for Seiji to shove a spoonful  
of chicken soup into his mouth and Xiu swallowed reflexively. Xiu blinked at Seiji, surprised  
that Seiji had tricked him and that he didn't throw up.  
  
"See?" Seiji smiled the smile that was for Xiu alone. "Little Xiu is a big boy and can eat up all  
his soup."  
  
"Sometimes I could really hate you."  
  
But Seiji's smile only widened. "Yes, yes. Now open your mouth and say 'ah'." He held out  
another spoonful of soup. "Your mama said she was trusting me to get some food into you."  
  
"Damn. Betrayed by my own mama." But Xiu was smiling now. It felt good just to have Seiji at  
his side. "You should be more careful, though. You know my family doesn't know about us,  
yet."  
  
"So," Seiji leaned in again. "Does that mean I can't use kisses as payment for eating your soup  
like a good boy?"  
  
'ARGGGG!' If Xiu had been well and in his right mind, he'd have said no. It was to dangerous.  
However, he was sick and Seiji's lips were so close. So tempting. "Maybe just a few spoonfuls."  
He conceded as he opened his mouth for the soup.  
  
It continued like this for a short while, take a bite of soup and get rewarded with a kiss. It almost  
made the nauseous feeling bearable and Xiu didn't throw up once, a fact that he was very proud  
of. In the end, Xiu felt his eyes start to droop and the warm soup started to take its toll, sending  
Xiu to sleep. The last thing he was aware of was Seiji pulling the blankets up over him.  
  
"Sleep tight, Xiu."  
  
"Thanks, Sei-chan." Xiu yawned, thinking how lucky he was to have someone love him enough  
to bully him around.  
  
Seiji chuckled softly. "Get some sleep, Xiu. I don't want you getting any worse." He gave Xiu  
one last kiss before Xiu drifted into sleep.  
Seiji-  
'Hmmmm. I just love him to pieces.' Seiji thought, watching Xiu fall asleep. He was going to  
leave as soon as he got one last kiss. After all, he'd come all this way and practically had to beat  
Xiu into eating his soup, so Seiji thought he deserved one last kiss for the day. Just when he was  
leaning back from the kiss, Seiji looked up and saw a most...intimidating sight.  
  
"Date Seiji, Leave...my...house!" Papa Faun was standing in the doorway of Xiu's bedroom and  
glared at Seiji with something very close to hate. His arms were held stiffly at his side and his  
eyes narrowed and dark with barely contained rage..  
  
'Oh, damn' Seiji thought, starting to sweat. 'He saw me kissing Xiu.' "Papa Faun..."  
  
"Don't!" Papa Faun hissed angrily. "Don't call me papa! You don't have the right anymore! Get  
out of my house! Now!" Seiji could very clearly see that Papa...er...Mr. Faun was trying very  
hard not to do anything stupid. He looked like he wanted to hurt Seiji. Badly.  
  
"Sir, I just..." Seiji started as he stood up, deliberately leaving his thermos on the floor near Xiu's  
bed.  
  
"You just took advantage of my son while he was sick." Mr. Faun growled. "Xiu trusted you,  
Seiji! He's always said that you were closer to him than a brother, that he'd do anything for you.  
This is how you repay that trust! How dare you?!"  
  
'I guess he's not in the mood for any explanations.' Seiji thought ruefully. 'I think I should go  
before he decides that I was trying to rape Xiu while he was asleep.'   
  
Seiji started walking passed Mr. Faun and the man said coldly as he walked by, "Don't ever  
come back to my home, Seiji."  
  
"As you wish." Seiji turned his voice cool, the tone he used for strangers and people he really  
didn't like. Mr. Faun had just declared that he didn't want Seiji as a friend and that was fine by  
Seiji. He didn't need Mr. Faun to like him. 'Just because he's known my since third grade.'  
  
Seiji left the restaurant as quickly as possible, ignoring the customers and managing to get by  
Mama Faun without being noticed. Seiji made it to the street and kept walking. He didn't really  
know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away.  
  
'The way he looked at me you'd think I'd just led his son into Hell.' Seiji's mood didn't improve  
as he walked. 'I suppose I should try to save as much of my dignity as possible and get home  
before I burst into tears.' Seiji wiped a tear away from his face. 'I'm am NOT going to cry in  
public! What if Xiu's dad won't let him see my anymore? Xiu really loves his mama and papa,  
what if he stops seeing me just because they tell him to? What if he hates me because his dad  
might find out I didn't steal the kiss, that we've been dating for months?'   
  
Deep inside his heart, Seiji felt a warm glow and the strange voice spoke to him again. 'Xiu's  
father will have no say in the matter. He won't be able to stop you from seeing Xiu.'  
  
Seiji stopped walking and started running, desperate to get home so he could cry in private. 'I'm  
not crazy, I'm not crazy! Stop talking to me!'  
  
'You aren't crazy, that I can assure you of. You and Xiu belong together.'  
  
'Leave me alone!'  
To be continued... 


	4. Tiger Eyes

Thanks to Valandra and Zorra, my lovely betas! I couldn't have done it without them.  
Twilight Sky  
Chapter 4  
Tiger Eyes  
Shin-  
It was Dr. Date and Mr. Date who welcomed the 'guests' to the funeral service while Seiji stood firmly at Ryo's side for support.   
  
The graveyard was a beautiful place, really. The grass was bright green and there were flowers planted everywhere. Shin knew, from talking with Seiji, that this was the same graveyard where Seiji's grandmother was buried. It was probably for this reason that Mr. Date had chosen it for Ryo's granma, because he knew it was a good resting-place.  
  
"He isn't looking at-it-." Touma whispered to Shin as they walked towards Ryo, just behind Shin's mom and okasan. "He hasn't even glanced at his granma's urn."  
  
"You would want to?" Shin whispered back, not taking his eyes off Ryo anymore than Touma was. It was a bright, sunny morning and Shin felt remarkably insulted by the sun that was ignoring Ryo's pain. He glanced up as he walked, glaring at the sun. 'It should be raining.' Shin thought, bitterly.  
  
The funeral was a somber affair, despite the bright sunny morning and the fact that Ryo seemed grateful to have everyone come to see him. Ryo stood between Seiji and Dr. Date at the graveyard with the small silver urn in one hand and, strangely, a katana with a golden dragon's head in the other hand. The strangest thing, though, was the tiger that sat silently just behind Ryo, like a majestic guardian.  
  
"That's Byakuen." Touma whispered, nodding at the tiger.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"I saw him at the shelter when Joji and Yoko took me there. Ryo asked me not to tell anyone that he lived at the shelter, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. I wonder whatever happened to them. Joji and Yoko, I mean." He looked at Shin. "You don't seem to surprised to see Byakuen, either."  
  
"He was with Ryo when I found him. Surprised the hell out of me." Shin's mouth fell open at a horrible thought. His poor mum and okasan! They'd never seen Byakuen, what on earth were they going to think?! Shin stepped forward to warn them, but noticed at the last minute that his mum was shaking Dr. Date's hand and had a clear view of Byakuen.  
  
"They can't see him." Touma noted, his keen observations seeing what Shin had seen. Touma stared at Byakuen, confused. "I wonder what Byakuen is."  
  
"What you mean? He a tiger?" But even as Shin said this, he knew it wasn't exactly true. "They must see him! He's huge." But reality and logic didn't seem to be working today. In fact, none of the adults gave any indication that they saw the tiger, not even Dr. Date or Mr. Date who stood practically next to Byakuen.  
  
Shin shook everyone's hand and, when he reached Ryo, he leaned in close enough to whisper. "Your tiger is here?" Just to make sure he and Touma weren't imagining things.  
  
Ryo glanced over his shoulder, to make sure Byakuen was still there. "Yeah. He didn't w-want me to be alone today." Ryo let himself smile slightly and he reached back a hand to stroke Byakuen's head.   
  
Shin just nodded and moved away, letting Touma shake Ryo's hand, while he thought about this development. Surely, Ryo knew the tiger well enough that he'd know if Byakuen was safe or not. But what kind of tiger could chose who saw it? This just didn't make any sense.  
  
"Thank you for coming." Shin's attention was brought back to the present at Dr. Date's voice as she spoke to his mum and his okasan. "I know it means a lot to Ryo."  
  
The pleasantries went on between the adults and soon Xiu and his family arrived, all dressed in mourning white. For once, Xiu's hair was neatly combed and he kept his eyes down as he stood morosely beside his father. Shin was more than a little surprised when Xiu didn't go to talk to Seiji right away and he frowned when he saw Xiu's downcast expression.  
  
"What happen to Xiu?" Shin asked Touma.  
  
"No idea. He looks kinda depressed, doesn't he? Take a look at Seiji, too. Do you suppose they had a fight?"  
  
Just as Touma had noticed, Seiji had a similar sad expression on his face and he wasn't looking at Xiu. When papa Faun and his family came to pay their respects to Ryo, there was almost visible tension when papa Faun came to stand before Seiji. They shook hands coldly with stiff formality, but when it was Xiu's turn to shake Seiji's hand, papa Faun took his son's arm and pulled him away quickly.  
  
"On second thought," Touma said, his eyes slightly wide as he realized what had happened. "I don't think it was Seiji and Xiu who had the fight. Xiu's dad looks pretty pissed."  
  
"You think he found out?"   
  
"The way he's glaring at Seiji, I'd say it's pretty obvious he thinks Seiji's defiled his precious son." Touma was nearly spitting as he spoke. "As if Seiji would ever do anything to hurt Xiu."   
  
Shin's heart went out to his two friends, but he wasn't sure what to do about this situation. He liked to keep a slight distance from Seiji and Xiu's romance, as he knew they could normally take perfectly good care of each other. 'But this isn't normal. I knew Xiu was worried about telling his family, but I really didn't think they'd react badly. They love him so much.'   
  
Byakuen walked away from Ryo for the first time since Shin had seen him, padding silently over to Xiu and butted up against hand. Taken away from his melancholy, Xiu glanced down and saw the white tiger.   
  
'I didn't think Xiu could get his eyes to go so wide.' Shin thought, amused. Xiu's mouth also dropped open when he found a Siberian tiger looking up at him. Naturally, Xiu jerked away from the tiger, bumping into his mama.  
  
"Xiu, darling, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, though loudly enough for Shin to hear.   
  
"Wrong?" Xiu said, almost in disbelief. "Can't...can't you see it?" Xiu looked back down at Byakuen who seemed to be smiling at him.  
  
Mama Faun looked to where Xiu had indicated and frowned. "See what, darling? There's nothing there." She put a large hand on his head and gave him a pitying look. "Oh, my little one. I think this has all been to much for you."  
  
"I feel fine, mama." Xiu protested.  
  
"Don't back talk, little one." She told him firmly. "I can see how hurt you are, being away from Seiji. Even if your papa can't see it, yet." She kissed him on the forehead. "He will come around. It may take a while, but he will come to understand."  
  
Xiu opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again when Byakuen licked his hand before going back to Ryo's side. Xiu just shook his head and kept his mouth shut about the tiger after that.  
  
Everyone stood around the small grave, a hole really, dug for the urn in front of the headstone for Ryo's granma. Ryo was largely silent as the Date family took care of his polite obligations for him, allowing him time to grieve before the ceremony.   
  
It wasn't long before the service began, with Mr. Date giving a eulogy for Mrs. Sanada, telling the small gathering of her love and strength, her independence and her pride. "And," Mr. Date continued, in his deep, powerful voice. "Here, before us, we see the end result, the climax, of her life." He looked at Ryo and let a sad smile. "She lived so hard a life to raise a fine young man. A young man I know she was proud of. Sanada Akane was a proud woman, determined not to take anything from anyone. But her pride was centered on her grandson, Ryo. I know he will live up to her vision of what he could become."  
  
Mr. Date finished and stepped back to Dr. Date and shin looked up at the still bright sky. 'Just rain, all ready! It shouldn't be so cheery when poor Ryo is suffering!'  
  
As if by command, a black rain cloud floated into view. For a moment, Shin was lost in thought as he watched the cloud grow and spread. It was happening incredibly quickly, but not fast enough for Shin. 'Rain!' He silently yelled at the cloud. 'This day should be as miserable as possible!'  
  
Ryo stepped forward, though he didn't seem as if he knew what to say, at first. Ryo licked his lips nervously, looking around at everyone. "I p-promised granma I'd find the twin." Ryo looked down at the katana in his hand. He held it by the dragon's head hilt, letting the tip of the sword rest on the grass and shin saw Ryo's fingers flexing restlessly on the hilt. "I c-can't do m-much for her. Not now. But...I will find the twin." Ryo's eyes took on a hard edge, even as a tear slipped out. "I WILL find it."  
  
Shin couldn't stand it anymore. Ryo was still trying to be strong and he still believed he had to make his granma proud, even though she was dead. He wiped the tears off his own face only to have something wet hit the back of his hand. Shin blinked and looked up. More drops of water. The sun had vanished behind the black rain cloud and Shin smiled up at the rain. 'Finally.' He thought, feeling somewhat better now that the weather matched everyone's mood.  
  
'Of course it rained. You wanted it to, didn't you?'  
  
Shin blinked and leaned in closer to Touma. "Did you say that?"  
  
"Say what?" Touma whispered back.  
  
"Er...nothing." Shin had never kept a secret from Touma, but he didn't think he wanted anyone, even Touma, to think he was hearing voices. 'It's just my imagination.' He told himself firmly. 'I'm letting myself get carried away all because of nothing.' With that, he turned his full attention back to Ryo and the burying of the urn.  
Sh'ten-  
Sh'ten watched the boy from afar, recognizing him from what he'd managed to get from Anubis' mind. The boy looked stronger now, stronger than Anubis had seen him, anyway. 'Well, I guess he is a little attractive. If you like that half-starved, waif look.' Sh'ten leaned against a tree as he gazed down at the funeral. He wasn't especially impressed with this Ryo boy.   
  
What did impress Sh'ten was the tiger-shaped creature that stood behind Ryo, glaring up at Sh'ten.  
  
'I guess there might be something to the boy. After all, if one of THEM sees fit to keep company with the boy, he can't be entirely useless. Maybe if I got a closer look at him, I could see what Anubis sees in him.' Sh'ten admitted. 'Anubis thinks I'm hot so I KNOW he has good taste. I'll just keep an eye on this Ryo boy. Someone who can affect Anubis so greatly might be a threat to us.'  
  
The next day-  
For the first time in his life, Ryo walked to school with his head held high. Wearing his new school uniform (Seiji's old uniform slightly tailored) and with his hair freshly trimmed, Ryo didn't flinch from the people looking at him. He had let Seiji convince him that everyone would be awed to see him looking so well.  
  
Ryo almost felt badly that he felt so happy only a few days after his granma had died, but he just couldn't help it. He hadn't been hungry since he'd come to live at the Date home and he'd gotten a bath every night.  
  
"Touma's trial is at the end of the week." Seiji told Ryo in his soft voice that Ryo had learned to recognize as Seiji's public voice. "We'll be skipping school for him. You never met Touma's dad or even saw him, so I don't think you'll be called as a witness, but my mom and grandfather are coming to the courthouse with me, to support Touma. If you want to come, I'm sure Touma would be pleased to have you there."  
  
As if Seiji even had to ask! Ryo nodded. "S-sure. I'll stand by T-touma."  
After school-  
"Sei-Chan?"  
  
Seiji turned abruptly at Xiu's voice, then turned away again. "I don't think your family would approve of you speaking with me, Xiu. You should go home."  
  
"I didn't ask permission." Xiu told him. "Please. We really need to talk."   
  
"About what?"   
  
Xiu gave Ryo an apologetic look. "Do you mind?"  
  
Ryo quickly shook his head. "I'll see you at h-home, Seiji." He said, moving quickly away so Seiji wouldn't be able to find an excuse to get away from Xiu. He wanted Seiji and Xiu to patch up whatever argument they'd had so Seiji could get back to normal. Seiji refused to talk about it with Ryo, but Seiji had been so depressed for days now. He barely ate and he kept waking up crying, not to mention the fact that he didn't seem to care about anything anymore.  
  
Ryo could stand walking alone. It wasn't as if he'd never done it before.  
Seiji-  
Seiji didn't want to look at Xiu. He knew that if he did, he'd lose the anger that had been building for the passed several days. Ever since he'd been chased out of the home he'd been welcome in since he'd been a very small child, Seiji had been trying not to be angry with Xiu. It wasn't working very well.  
  
"Well?" Seiji asked, tersely, staring at the cars passing by. "What did you want to say?"  
  
"Seiji..." Xiu started awkwardly. "Papa said...he said that he didn't want me hanging out with you anymore."  
  
"I see." Seiji almost couldn't control the anger that was boiling inside. 'He's going to leave me just because his papa is a bigot! I could kill him! I mean that little to him?!'  
  
"You do?" Xiu sounded surprised and his eyes went wide. "Seiji...do you...do you want me to leave?" He suddenly sounded unsure.  
  
'Of course I don't want him to leave!' "I want what you want, Xiu. I've made that clear in the past."  
  
Xiu put a hand on Seiji's shoulder. "Will you look at me when we're talking?! Papa said he caught you kissing me and he was all bent out of shape. He wouldn't say anything else..."  
  
"DID YOU TRY TELLING HIM THE TRUTH!!" Seiji rounded on Xiu and nearly yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone in the schoolyard who knew cool, reserved Seiji, stopped and stared at the unexpected outburst.   
  
"Seiji..." Xiu didn't seem upset by the scream, just sad. "I told him I was in love with you. I told him we'd been dating for almost a year and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. He...He told me that I was confused because you were my best friend and that you were playing with me."  
He gave Seiji a significant look. "I told him to fuck off and that I was going to start sleeping with you as soon as you let me."  
  
"You didn't." Seiji's mouth fell open at the thought of Xiu saying that to his papa.  
  
"I did." Xiu bit his lip. "I didn't want you to be hurt, Sei-chan. But now papa looks at me like he doesn't even know who I am. He...I think he doesn't trust me anymore."  
  
Seiji finally looked at Xiu and saw tears in Xiu's eyes. "I think you're right, Xiu. We do need to talk."  
Ryo-  
They were all bigger than Ryo, of course. Bullies rarely pick on people larger or stronger than themselves. One of them shoved Ryo up against the brick wall of the basketball court, making his skull rattle. Ryo recognized Akira, one of the 'bad boys' of Hana High who prided himself on how many fights he managed to get himself into.   
  
"How's life with Glinda?" Akira asked snidely. It was a typical insult they used for Seiji and, though Seiji seemed able to brush it off, Ryo hated to hear Seiji insulted, though. Seiji was one of his best friends, after all. Besides, the only reason Akira was saying it was because he was to much of a coward to say or do anything around Seiji or Xiu. As bad as Akira was, Seiji and Xiu actually KNEW how to fight and everyone knew it.  
  
"Don't c-call him that!" Ryo half shouted, feeling his blood start to boil. It was getting easier to control the fire lately, but people like this really made him want to cut loose.   
  
"Awww," Akira crooned, looking to the rest of his pack for support. "Little Orphan Annie, here, doesn't want us to tease Glinda. How sweet."  
  
Ryo allowed himself a malicious smirk, even though he knew he was going to say something that was probably very stupid. "You n-never insult Seiji to his face. What's w-wrong? Afraid he's going to s-show you who the real man is when he c-cuts off your balls with his sword? If he can find enough to cut off." Ryo had survived the streets, after all. If he could survive the street gangs, he could survive a little beating by a school yard punk like Akira for Seiji's sake.  
  
Ryo found himself an inch off the ground as Akira wrapped his hands around Ryo's throat and hauled him off his feet. "How would you know how much of a man he is, Sanada? Everyone knows he's Faun's bitch, so maybe he's teaching you..."  
  
Akira got no further when Ryo slammed his forehead into his as hard as he could. Strangely, it wasn't the insinuation that he might be gay that inflamed Ryo, but the suggestion that he'd come between Seiji and Xiu. How dare anyone think he'd hurt his friends like that!  
  
Akira stumbled backwards, releasing Ryo, staggering until his friends caught him and steadied him. Then he stood up straight. "You come crawling off the streets like a mangy cat," He wiped the blood off his forehead where Ryo had cracked the skin open. "And now you think you're good enough to hang out with real people? Seiji's a queer, but he's from a long, noble family line. Faun's queer, too, but his family is rolling in dough. That Shin kid is to stupid to talk straight, but his family is big in the fishing and shipping business. Even that freak, Hashiba, is the smartest person in the whole city." Akira laughed. "Even your freak friends are to good for you, whore."  
  
Ryo paled, stunned.   
  
Akira leered. "It's true, isn't it?" Akira somehow knew he's accidentally hit a sore spot. "You really are a street walker. Fuck, no wonder Glinda wants you around! What's the going rate, Little Orphan Annie? Can Glinda afford you on his allowance or is Faun splitting the bill and sharing you?" He swaggered closer to Ryo, more confidant now that Ryo had deflated. "What's the price?" With both hands, Akira pushed Ryo up against the gate again, but this time stayed way to close. "Come on, what will it take to buy you?"  
  
"You can't afford him."  
  
They all turned at the sudden new voice and Ryo's eyes widened. A man leaned against the gate, behind Akira's thugs. He was very tall with bright blue hair and black sunglasses. His skin was almost milk white under the black leather jacket he wore. The man wore no shirt, showing off his well-developed chest and nipple ring that matched his silver earring. There was an incredible air of confidence surrounding the stranger and Ryo was shocked at the sight of him. This man was no stranger.  
  
This was the same guy who'd killed that guy. That guy...with blood on his mouth...the one who'd licked blood right off Ryo's mouth. Ryo swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the hard knot that had suddenly developed in his throat and to stop himself from shaking. 'I'd forgotten him! How could I have forgotten him?!'  
  
Akira turned away from Ryo slightly. "Who the Hell are you? His pimp?"  
  
The sky darkened very suddenly and thunder rumbled.   
  
"Pimp?" The stranger walked towards them, radiating danger in just the way that he walked. His leather boots made hard tapping sounds at each step he took and his eyes were firmly on Ryo, not Akira. "If I owned such a body such as this, I would not waste it by renting it out. No, he would belong to me and no one else." The man stopped in front of Ryo and Ryo felt himself go very red in the face. Well, it was sort of a compliment. Then, the stranger's eyes went to where Akira was still holding Ryo on the chest. "For instance, you are touching what is mine." The man lashed out and suddenly Akira was dancing away, clutching his hand to his chest and screaming.  
  
"You broke it! You broke my hand!" He cried out pitifully.  
  
"No," the stranger corrected. "I broke your wrist. Next time, I will break your other wrist. Do not touch him again."   
Anubis-  
The boys, now realizing how deep they were in, took off running and Anubis watched as the boys ran off in panic with an amused smile. 'Some bullies,' But his mind was on far more important matters and he turned his attention to Ryo, who still hadn't moved from the wall. 'My little firefly.'  
Ryo-  
Ryo's face was drawn and pale, as flashes of the night he'd sold himself rushed back to him.   
  
-Glass shattered and the weight of Bishop Brannon was taken off him. -   
  
He remembered this man, this monster! The thing that killed Bishop Brannon, drinking his blood.  
  
-Ryo looked up from where he lay on the bed, smelling of expensive cologne, to exhausted and hurt to move. There was a strangled cry and a flurry of movement from where the two figures were on the floor. The cry became louder and then died when Bishop Brannon stopped fighting for his life. -  
  
This person wasn't human. 'Monster.' Ryo thought, pressing himself against the wall, hard. 'He drank blood. Vampires drink blood. Granma said there are no vampires. Monsters aren't real.' Yet, this person was very, very real.  
  
As this new shock wore off another thought squirmed its way into Ryo's mind. This man had wanted him then; had called Ryo pretty. And just now, in front of those boys he'd called Ryo his. His own, his property.   
  
"I came back to find you, firefly." His voice was deep and so rough that it sounded like he gargled with razor blades. "I'm afraid I couldn't do with only one taste."  
  
"W-who are you?" 'God! I don't want to be forced again! Not by some guy like this man, this thing, this whatever he was!' This person looked so terribly strong and Ryo just KNEW it would hurt. 'I'm NOT a whore! I'm NOT going to let myself get raped!' Ryo's inner fire began to crackled as he called it to life. 'Not again! Never again!'  
  
Ryo had no intention of letting himself be touched ever again against his will. Not that the last time was really against his will. Ryo tried not to think about that. It only revived bad memories and old pain.  
  
"I am Anubis." The man said his name slowly and sensually as he got closer and closer to Ryo. When he was close enough, Anubis placed his hand on Ryo's chest feeling his rapid heart beat underneath the cloth of Ryo's shirt. "Don't be afraid."   
  
Ryo breathed deeply trying to calm himself and resist screaming. It wasn't right for a Sanada to be scared, to scream and show weakness. No, he'd be brave. This was no enemy. 'He saved me, twice. He said he won't hurt me.' But Ryo had been lied to so many times in his life. Betrayed so often.   
  
Anubis leaned in, his other hand brushing Ryo's bangs from his eyes. "You have such a unique taste. I'd never tasted anything quite like you, before. It was a glorious mix of pain and pleasure, little one," Anubis whispered seductively, bringing his square, broad face down closer to Ryo's, close enough that Ryo could feel Anubis' strangely cold breath on his face. Anubis titled his head to the side slightly, as though he were studying Ryo under a microscope. "I am drawn to you and I chose not to fight nature. Your fire and my ice belong together."   
  
"I don't u-understand." Ryo swallowed hard and tried to make sense of what Anubis was talking about.  
  
"You will once you've tasted me." Anubis moved his hand up to Ryo's face, seemingly intent on touching all of Ryo's face. He ran his palm up and down Ryo's cheek several times. "You will understand why we must be together." Anubis was distracted as he spoke, moving his one free hand into Ryo's hair while the other hand began to caress Ryo's ear. "I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, Ryo. You're simply irresistible. And your blood-" Anubis paused a moment closing his eyes in blissful remembrance, "it burned, like lava in my veins, giving me a warmth I've never known. I've never in my life been warm and you gave me that precious heat. I thank you, Ryo. My brother also thanks you. He felt that fire in you as I did and he wishes for more, such as I do." Anubis' smile turned even more predatory, if that was possible. "But, as I said, I do not wish to share you."   
  
Ryo started in shock. 'Help me!' Ryo called out to his fire. 'I need...I need you!'  
  
The fire spoke with a lazy voice. 'Don't be foolish. You don't want help.'  
  
Ryo could feel Anubis' breath against his ear. 'Yes, I need help! I have to get away from him, or...or...' Ryo was afraid. Afraid that he might, actually, somehow like what Anubis wanted to do to him.   
  
Anubis leaned down to press his face into Ryo's shoulder and Ryo could hear him breathing. "I won't hurt you. I won't touch you, if you tell me to stop."   
  
But Ryo said nothing, not even when Anubis began to lick his throat. Ryo whimpered with the memories of the last time someone had touched him so intimately. The pain and fear was almost unbearable, but Anubis held him firmly and Ryo found himself digging his fingernails into the sides of Anubis' leather jacket.  
  
"What are you?" Ryo asked, feeling lightheaded, as if he'd been drugged.  
  
"A simple hunter, nothing more." But even as he spoke, Ryo could feel sharpness of the fangs he knew Anubis had tickling against his throat.   
Anubis-  
Anubis' senses were racing with the sweet sent of fear, curiosity, confusion, and excitement that assaulted him from Ryo. With gentle hands that betrayed his strength he took Ryo's face in his hand, forcing Ryo's head to expose his throat while his other hand began pulling at Ryo's shirt collar.   
  
Ryo's eyes widened at the sudden movement and found himself trapped against the wall as the larger mans body leaned against him.   
  
"Don't be afraid of me." Anubis told him as gently as he could. "I won't let myself hurt you." He stood up straight so that he could look directly into Ryo's eyes. "I won't let you feel pain." It was a simple trick, one he'd learned as a child in his mother's arms. He was greater than any mere humans and his will was far more powerful. Anubis let himself sink into Ryo's bright eyes, overpowering Ryo's mind and senses. "You will feel no pain."  
  
But it was getting to be to much to wait. Anubis waited until he was sure that Ryo would feel nothing before turning back to Ryo's throat. He leaned down again, but before he could do anything, his finger brushed against something that burned. Not the lovely fire of Ryo's blood, but a scalding, deadly burn. Anubis jerked his hand away from Ryo's throat with a muttered curse.   
  
A closer look showed Anubis what burned. It was a silver chain and, as everyone knew, silver burned. It was a pure metal and Anubis knew his mother, a pure blood vampire, would have been nursing an ugly burn at the slight touch he'd gotten.  
  
"Ryo, take off your necklace."  
  
Ryo didn't obey at once, puzzling. But very slowly, Ryo reached up and slipped the necklace over his head, showing what was attached to the chain.  
  
"Fuck!" Anubis jerked away from Ryo, actually stumbling backwards several steps at the sight of the crucifix in Ryo's hand, glistening in the fading sunlight. "Drop that, Ryo. Throw it away." But...Anubis paused, realizing that there was no feeling of power coming from the crucifix. It was one of the many hated, feared symbols of power, but Ryo had no faith to give the crucifix power. It was harmless.  
  
"I can't." Ryo said, closing his hand around the crucifix, protectively. "It's important."  
  
It didn't matter, so long as the thing had no power. Anubis confidently went back to Ryo, embracing him again. Without preamble, Anubis dug his teeth deeply into Ryo's vein, greedily sucking the warm blood that spurted out of the fresh wound on Ryo's throat. His mouth was on fire shortly followed by his whole body and Anubis knew he'd have to stop. It was to much for him and he could only manage about a mouthful.   
Ryo-  
Ryo gurgled deep in his throat choking on a scream when the mist in his mind cleared very suddenly. Instead of the pain fading into a soft throb like it was intended to it increased to an unbearable level. He was well aware of Anubis' actions and reasons behind them. His body however, continued to stand firm and stubborn, his final defiant act.   
  
Unexpectedly, a chill ran through Ryo's tormented body casing him to shake violently. Anubis pulled away from Ryo, giving his throat a soft lick just as Ryo's mind was swamped with images. Unfamiliar voices filled his head along with visions of another world. There were other people, all staring at him, pushing and prodding at him, trying to figure out who he was.  
  
WHO IS HE?  
  
ANUBIS, WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
There was so much that Ryo was unable to focus on any one image. They flew just beyond his grasp. Ryo realized he was inside Anubis' head and that Anubis was inside the head of three others. They were consistent. Repeating over and over, never truly fading but overlapping each other. Their presence's balancing Anubis' sanity with their warm caring feelings for him.  
Anubis-  
Stunned, Anubis jerked away from Ryo when he realized a telepathic connection had been made and quickly closed off his mind, to both Ryo and his brothers. He watched as Ryo swayed, dizzy from both the loss of blood and the shock of the mental contact that was never meant to be. Anubis only hoped that it wouldn't last once they were apart.   
  
Arago would not be pleased with this new development.   
  
On the upside, Anubis had also seen Ryo's mind. He knew all of Ryo's fears and insecurities, along with his hopes and dreams. But when he tried to dig deeper he was met with a shield of flames and a sword of light. Anubis had to shield his eyes from the brightness and squinted ahead.   
  
There was a figure holding the sword, standing before the wall of flames, as if guarding Ryo.  
  
The figure, a boy with unruly fair hair, held the sword, a nodatchi like Anubis' own weapon of choice, up in front of him. He spoke simply, chanting, echoing words:  
CRAFT THE SPELL  
IN THE FIRE;  
CRAFT IT WELL;  
WEAVE IT HIGHER.  
WEAVE IT NOW  
OF SHINING FLAME;  
NONE SHALL COME  
TO HURT OR MAIM.  
NONE SHALL PASS   
THIS FIERY WALL;  
NONE SHALL PASS  
NO, NONE AT ALL.  
The person holding the sword burst into light, far brighter than the sun and Anubis called his shadows to shield him from the terrifying light.  
  
"You will go no further!" The warrior of light ordered fiercely. "I will not allow it!"   
  
"I go where I please." Anubis spoke with the voice of a demon that promised death. "What gives you the right to interfere? The boy was not fighting me."  
  
"Ryo is under my protection. You are not welcomed here." The warrior warned. He took one hand from his sword and raised his hand, palm facing Anubis. The light intensified creeping closer to the darkness, eating away at it. Anubis mimicked the action, the darkness feeding off his anger and growing. For a long moment they stood like that, each battling for dominance. Then Anubis snickered and backed off.   
  
"I concede this battle, but mark me well, the boy will be mine." He faded from Ryo's mind, finding himself again in the still empty basketball court, though his mind was raw from the unexpected confrontation.  
  
He wasn't alone.  
  
Though Anubis was used to using his mind differently than mortals and he'd been trained by Rajura to withstand mental battles just like this, Ryo had not and was in far worse shape. His mind would likely feel like it had been rubbed raw and he suddenly sagged, losing all his strength. Ryo raised his hands to his head and broke into a piercing scream that came from having his mind used as a battlefield. It was a scream filled with pain and fear and it was something that Anubis had no idea how to help with.  
  
Anubis backed away quickly, afraid of having drawn attention and of what he'd brought down on Ryo. 'I didn't mean to hurt him. It shouldn't have turned out like this.'   
  
Before he could decide what to do, there was a voice just behind him and Anubis turned to see two boys, about Ryo's age, standing behind him and glaring.   
  
"That's him, Xiu!" Said the taller, fair-haired one. It wasn't hard to tell that this was the one who'd invaded Ryo's mind and Anubis snarled at the blonde. "He was hurting Ryo."  
  
Anubis didn't bother to try to defend himself. With Ryo still sobbing behind him, now nearly curled in a fetal position, they would never believe him.  
  
The larger youth, Xiu, scowled and stepped forward threateningly. "I'll kill him." This one said without a hint of doubt in his voice. Xiu reached behind his back and pulled out a handful of shurikens (throwing stars) that had been hidden somewhere.  
  
'I'm NOT in the mood for this!' Anubis reached into his pocket and brushed his fingertips against his crystal orb, the source of his yoroi's (armor's) power. He was ready to kill the interlopers, especially the blonde one. He really, really wanted to kill that blonde who'd cast the spell on Ryo, making it almost impossible for Anubis to get into his mind.   
  
"You idiot!"  
  
Anubis felt his arm seized and he turned to find Rajura standing at his side, in full yoroi. "What are you...?" Usually, his brothers let him hunt in peace and let him return in his own good time.  
  
Rajura backhanded him. "Have you lost your mind?! What do you think you're doing, bringing a mortal into our minds?! Naaza's having fits and Sh'ten's to young to handle the overload!" Rajura took Anubis by the shoulders and shook him. "Arago noticed, fool! He knows something's wrong with you! Do you want to have to go through purification? Do you want your sanity crushed?"  
  
The two boys who stared at Rajura's mysterious appearance, said nothing while Rajura was ranting. Rajura only just noticed them and then turned back to Anubis, seeing for the first time that Anubis seemed to be weakened.  
  
"We're going home."  
  
"I won't leave him!" Anubis made to reach out for the crying Ryo, but Rajura refused to let him go and had the strength to do what he pleased.  
  
"You will!"   
  
And they were gone, returning to their own home world.  
To be continued... 


	5. Visions

Twilight Sky  
Chapter 5  
  
Ryo-  
Ryo slowly came back to himself and feeling terribly cold and knowing that he was being held in strong arms; holding him as securely as a mother held her infant. Well...at least that was what Ryo thought it would feel like. He hadn't been held by his mother in so long...  
  
There was a steady, gentle rocking that let Ryo know he was being carried and then a voice spoke, "Is he going to be all right?" The voice wasn't Anubis', as Ryo had thought, and it seemed to rough; grating on his ears painfully. It was familiar, but until Ryo managed to open his eyes, he didn't know that it was Xiu's voice. His vision was blurry, but Xiu's slightly curly hair and broad face were distinctive enough to let Ryo match the voice with its owner.  
  
"I'm not sure." Seiji replied in his softer, gentler voice. Ryo let his eyes roll towards Seiji's voice and he could make out Seiji's bright hair.  
  
Ryo thought, at the back of his throbbing mind, how nice it was that Seiji and Xiu seemed to have patched up whatever had happened between them. 'They don't think I can hear them.' Ryo noticed. 'Vampire.' Ryo's thoughts changed directions remarkably quickly, running away from Seiji and Xiu's conversation to the dark eyed man who had bit him. 'He's a real vampire. My mind wasn't playing tricks on me. He actually drank my blood.'   
  
"He's had a terrible trauma...well...not trauma exactly." Seiji said, keeping his voice as low as possible.  
  
Ryo relaxed into Xiu's arms and let his eyes close again when he felt Seiji touched his forehead with his hard, callused fingers.   
  
"It's more like just trauma. You'd think he'd have been terrified, but I don't think so. It was more like..."  
  
"Surprise?" Xiu suggested. "I'm probably wrong and all, but I don't think Ryo was fighting that weird guy. I hate to admit this, 'cause it sounds kind of weird since Ryo...you know...all that stuff that happened to him, but I think Ryo was kinda getting into it with that guy."  
  
'Is he right?' Ryo wondered, trying to keep up with their conversation, but having a hard time because of the splitting headache that was pounding on the inside of his head. 'I wasn't fighting and Anubis said he'd stop if I told him to. I didn't say anything.' Ryo shied away from that thought. 'It did feel kind of good. Not the touching, really, but something about Anubis just felt right. He felt safe.'  
  
Seiji didn't sound happy with Xiu's reasoning. "Don't be absurd!" Seiji said, probably more harshly than he had meant to. "Ryo's confused and hurt, he probably doesn't know what he wants right now. He's lost the last of his family, been raped, and now has to put up with some stalker or whatever that pervert was following him around. That rotting fuck was obviously taking advantage of Ryo. I want to talk to Ryo about what was going on, but just look at his throat..."  
  
Ryo felt Xiu stop walking and then felt Seiji's hard fingers pulling down the collar of his shirt enough to look at his throat. The cool air on the wound made Ryo involuntarily flinch, but Xiu just held him a little tighter and muttered something that was meant to be comforting, but Ryo couldn't quite hear it, he was to busy trying to ignore the pain in his head and now in his throat.  
  
Seiji chuckled. "He isn't one of your little sisters, Xiu. You don't have to cuddle him."  
  
"I can't help it." Xiu's chest, against Ryo's head, rumbled with his laugher. "Ryo's almost as cuddly as you are. He's little and cute as a button, if I didn't have you, I might go for him."  
  
Ryo definitely heard that!  
  
"You say that like you think I'd let you live after abandoning me. Anyway, about his throat. This isn't just any old hickey."  
  
"Damn, looks like that guy was trying to eat him, literally. I guess you're right; that's no love bite."  
  
Ryo felt a flash of pain and groaned.  
  
"Stop poking him, cut it out, Sei-chan!" Xiu said sharply. "You're hurting him!"  
  
Seiji was quiet for what seemed like a long time. "Let's get him home."  
  
"Mine house is closer than yours." Xiu volunteered.   
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea, Xiu. You're papa isn't likely to have changed his opinion of me in the past few days, now is he?"  
  
"No, probably not."  
  
Ryo couldn't keep himself awake anymore. It felt like he was drifting into a hole inside himself, but there were other voices there. Xiu and Seiji's voices followed him down, though he couldn't make out what they were saying anymore. There was also a voice that was getting stronger. The deep, strong voice Ryo knew he'd never be able to forget.  
  
"It's my business!" Anubis snarled. "You have no right..."  
  
"I have every right!" A stranger's voice thundered angrily. "Do you forget where you came from!? Who brought you here and raised you up beyond the animal that you were?!"  
  
"I am NOT an animal!"  
  
-Smack!- Ryo could almost feel the pain when the stranger hit Anubis. "And remember WHY you are no longer an animal, hiding in the dark forests from your father's people who would carve your heart out and then suffering the masses of humanity in the cities out of fear of your mother's people who would visit an equally lethal fate upon you. WE are your family, Anubis. WE love you, WE protect you, and WE are the only ones you can count on! Do not ever dare to put us in danger again. Do you understand?" This last was asked with softly spoken fury.  
  
After a long, tense moment, Anubis replied, with equal fury, "Yes, Rajura. I understand."  
  
At this point, even these voices faded and Ryo sunk deep into the pit within himself. He went, for the first time in his life, passed the fire that lived inside him, and it let him drift passed without trying to stop him. When he stopped, Ryo found himself in a place of comfort and warmth and, not very surprisingly, Ryo found a large white tiger waiting for him with nothing but love in its large eyes. Ryo hurried to the tiger and hugged it tightly.  
  
"I'm so tired, Yaku-chan. Everything's happening to fast. I just want to rest for a while and think for a bit. Just a little while. Then I'll go back and I'll be all right."  
The next morning-  
Xiu-  
Seiji complained to Xiu on the phone the next morning, "I have to admit it bothers me, just a little, that that guy and his friend vanished into thin air. It's just not possible, but we both saw it happen."  
  
"Yeah." Xiu said, keeping his eyes on the stairway, just in case his papa decided to come up from the restaurant early. "I suppose all that pink armor and the fact that Mr. One-Eye seemed real pissed off didn't help much, huh? You think he's going to come after Ryo?"  
  
"I know he will. I did something I shouldn't have, Xiu." Seiji sounded guilty and Xiu could practically see him grimace.  
  
"You?" Xiu made his voice sound teasing, though he knew Seiji was serious from his tone. Seiji usually needed a bit of teasing so he wouldn't take himself so seriously and Xiu was very good at that. "Don't tell me YOU make a mistake. Oh, the horror!"  
  
"Xiu," Seiji said sternly. "This is serious. I...I sort of ripped Ryo's mind a little."  
  
Xiu had no idea what to say.  
  
"Are you listening?" Seiji asked, sounding nervous after Xiu's long silence.   
  
"You...you ripped his mind? What do you mean you ripped his mind a little?! What did you do, Sei-chan?" Xiu couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Seiji believed in all that Wicca stuff and that he took it very seriously. He knew Seiji thought he could enter other people's minds and other weird stuff, but Seiji had always told him that he'd never hurt anyone. It was strictly against Seiji's faith to hurt another living creature. Ripping another person's mind sounded very bad.  
  
"I knew Ryo was in trouble, so I went into his mind. I didn't really mean to, but I knew someone else was all ready in there..."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Xiu put a hand to his temple and started to rub it to stave off the threatening headache. "Someone was all ready in Ryo's head? Are you sure about this?"  
  
Seiji was quiet for a while, like he was thinking about what he should say. "I need to see you, Xiu. Can you come over?"  
  
"What, right now?" Xiu knew he was expected downstairs soon. Papa had to go to the bank and run some errands so Xiu was the server. He couldn't leave without a damned good reason.  
  
"It's important."  
  
'Papa's gonna pitch a fit.' But he said, "I'll be there in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Thanks."  
Xiu snuck out, not for the first time in his life, when his papa was looking the other way. It wasn't to hard in the busy restaurant, when his papa was carrying large platters of food from the kitchen to one of the many tables. Xiu's mama was, as usual, working her self to exhaustion in the kitchen, so she'd never noticed he'd even left the house until his papa went looking for him and then started yelling for him.  
  
'I'm going to hate myself in the morning.' Xiu knew, thinking about the worry he was going to cause everyone by just vanishing.   
  
Just when Xiu made it out of the front door, he found himself face to face with his young sister, Lai. Lai was the baby of the family and she was Xiu's little darling. He doted on her and, even he had to admit, spoiled her terribly whenever he got the chance.   
  
"Where you going?" Lai asked, looking up at him with her rag doll in one hand. "Don't you work today?" Lai was only five, but she was very smart.  
  
"Ummm...I have to go visit someone." Xiu said, bending down so he could look in her eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Xiu groaned inwardly. "Look, what are you doing out here alone, anyway? You know mama doesn't like you wandering the streets."  
  
"But, da ge (big brother), I'm not alone. I've got my Shiro." She proudly held up her doll as evidence and Xiu tried not to smile. "Besides, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."  
  
"Sure you can." Xiu pulled his tiny sister into a hug. He was always amazed at how tiny she was. Xiu was like the rest of his family, big and robust. Even his other little brothers and sisters were big, not fat, but solid like their mama and papa. Lai was so small. She'd been born premature and had had never seemed to loose her under-grown looks. "But you go out back to play in the garden, sweetie. The day's wearing on and you know when the traffic gets going, it's going to make your asthma worse."  
  
Lai nodded. "I will, da ge. But who are you going to visit? Are you going to see Seiji?" Lai grinned at Xiu and he just had to look away from the starry look in her eyes. Lai had a terrible crush on Seiji even since he'd given her a jade colored bracelet for her birthday. "Can I come?"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not going to see Seiji." Xiu smiled, though he cringed from telling a lie on the inside. It just felt awful lying to sweet little Lai. "Ryo got hurt yesterday and I want to go see if he's feeling better."  
  
"Ryo?" Lai frowned as she thought, a strangely serious expression on such a little girl, then she brightened. "Your friend from dinner the other day? His granma died?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Ryo." Lai didn't know that Ryo lived with Seiji now and she would be sure to tell their mama and papa exactly what he told her. That way, she wouldn't be lying, Xiu's mama and papa wouldn't worry about where he was, and Xiu wasn't exactly lying. Sure, his papa would be angry when Xiu got home, but that would be after the fact and Xiu would be sure to apologize. He just had to get away from the restaurant before his papa could catch him. "Will you do me a favor? I need you to tell mama that I went to see Ryo. I'll explain when I get home, all right?"  
  
Lai nodded and gave Xiu another hug. "Tell Ryo I hope he feels better. Come home before night time, Xiu. I want you to read me a bedtime story. 'K?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, Lai went inside and Xiu took off running as fast as he could.  
Ryo looked better than he had a few days ago, Xiu had to admit. Looking down at Ryo's still sleeping form on the bed, Xiu didn't like the way Ryo looked. "He's awful pale, still, isn't he?"  
  
Seiji hadn't sat down since entering Ryo's new bedroom. It was as bare as it had been before Ryo had even come into their lives with nothing in it but a pile of clothes, Ryo's bed, and a tiger sleeping beside Ryo's bed. Xiu's eyes kept drifting to the tiger, also. He'd seen it the other day at the funeral, but he almost couldn't believe it.   
  
"Ryo hasn't woken up since we found him yesterday." Seiji said, his arms wrapped around himself. "Look at his throat. That's been worrying me."  
  
"What? Isn't it healing?" Xiu asked as he pulled down the bandage Seiji had taped to the wound on Ryo's throat. Xiu stopped when he saw what was under the bandage. "Did your mom look at this?"  
  
The wound, gaping and raw only yesterday, was nearly gone. There was a small slit in Ryo's throat, a bit of pink around the wound, but that was all that was left from the savage attack. "This can't be right."  
  
Seiji shook his head, looking guilty. "I...I don't know what to do, Xiu. I don't know what Ryo wants me to do and I don't want to go over his head without asking him. I don't even think mom could help Ryo. He's healing perfectly fine, except that he isn't waking up. His breathing and heart rate are both normal. His temperature is 98.6 and his eyes are dilating normally. There's nothing wrong with him." Seiji gave a frustrated sigh before slumping down on the bed, next to Ryo but on the opposite side than Xiu was sitting on. "He isn't sick. He isn't hurt. The only thing I can think of is that he's in trauma because of the attack. My mom can't do anything about that. If Ryo doesn't wake up soon, I'm going to have to tell mom what happened." He didn't sound at all eager about that idea and Xiu could easily understand why.  
  
"I can see that conversation. 'Mom, we need to get Ryo to a hospital. Why? Oh, he was attacked by a vampire last yesterday, in broad daylight while holding a crucifix, and he won't wake up. The vampire? Don't worry about him, mom. He vanished with a guy in pink armor and antlers on his helmet.' Oh, yeah. That's going to go over real well."  
  
Seiji's head sunk at Xiu's words. "But I can't do anything else. I've tried everything." Seiji gestured around the room and it was only then that Xiu saw the room wasn't exactly empty. There were half burned candles of various colors and the room smelled strongly of herbs Seiji used in his healing. Several of Seiji's books, old, leather bound books as well as newer store bought books with bright colors on the cover, were left open all over the floor.   
  
"You've tried everything, huh?" Xiu had never seen Seiji so stumped before, not when it came to his magic. Xiu looked down at Ryo's peaceful face. "I don't think I'd worry to much if I were you, Seiji. He looks all right."   
  
"Looks can deceive. This isn't healthy for anyone. He's been asleep for more than twelve hours. I HATE not knowing what's going on!" Seiji kicked out, sending the pile of books flying and Xiu jumped, startled at Seiji unusual outburst. For a moment, Seiji looked around as if looking for something else to kick before realizing what he'd done. "Awww, damn." Seiji hunched over, with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
Xiu waited.  
  
He knew better than to try and interrupt Seiji's bad mood swings. Since Seiji kept himself under such tight control in public, his private life was riddled with bouts of irrational temper, depression, crying fits, and hysterical laughter. It was as if, since Seiji HAD to control himself in public, he COULDN'T control himself in private. Xiu didn't mind, really. He was just glad that Seiji could let go of his emotions of sometime.  
  
Eventually, Seiji got down onto his knees and started picking up the books he'd scattered all over the floor.   
  
Xiu took a moment to admire Seiji's backside before getting down to help him pick up the books. "Feeling better now that you've attacked the evil books?"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you." Seiji grumbled, apparently not completely over his bad mood. Then, Seiji looked down at the books in his arms and blushed. "Er...don't tell Touma about this, all right? You know how sensitive he gets about books."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me. Now, what are we going to do?" Once they'd re-stacked Seiji's pile of books, Xiu and Seiji sat on the floor next to Ryo's bed and Xiu put his arm around Seiji's shoulders. One of the things that Xiu loved about Seiji was the way Seiji fit so perfectly into his arms. "We can't let Ryo just lay there. I really think we should go find your mom, now, and tell her what's going on."  
  
Seiji shook his head. "She's going to have me locked up if I tell her I saw a vampire attacking Ryo." He scowled darkly. "Insanity can be inherited, you know."   
  
"Don't talk like that!" Xiu snapped. "You are not going to go nuts! I don't care what your dad did, you wouldn't do anything like that." Xiu didn't like it when Seiji started thinking about his dad. The man had been locked away in an asylum for years now and Xiu had never even met him, thankfully. Seiji always got depressed and then managed to convince himself that he was going to start hurting people, too.  
  
Seiji paled and looked away. "What if I do start loosing it, Xiu?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Seiji swallowed hard. "They told me that dad started hearing voices before things got bad. They told him to do things and, in the end, he started listening to them. That's why he hurt mom. What if I start hearing voices?"  
  
There was something in Seiji's voice that made Xiu look at him a little closer. Seiji was scared.  
  
"I mean, I don't want to hurt anyone, especially not you, and if I hurt you like dad hurt mom...I don't want you to end up in a wheelchair, too."  
  
Xiu held Seiji a little tighter. "Seiji, is there something you want to tell me?" Xiu knew he wasn't the smartest of guys, but with a family the size of a small herd, Xiu had learned how to read people pretty well long ago.  
  
Seiji closed his eyes. "Tell me first, what would you do if I was hearing things?"  
  
"I'll love you."  
  
"Don't." Seiji pulled away from Xiu slightly. "If I start losing my mind, I don't want you to love me. Don't you see? Mom loved dad even when she knew he was sick and when he was going to therapy. She loved him when he started doing strange things. She loved him when he tried to kill her." Seiji sniffed back a tear. "Damn it, the stupid woman still loves that ass hole!"  
  
"Sei-chan..."  
  
"Don't interrupt! My mom's miserable because she can't be with the man she loves. She's never going to fall in love again; she won't let herself. She loves my dad and just my dad. He's never going to leave the asylum, the doctors have all ready told us that, so she's never going to have him back and she's going to die all alone. I don't want that to happen to you. If I start going like my dad, I want you to get away from me. You get as far away from me as you can."  
  
They shared a long, meaningful look. Then Xiu shook his head. "It's shit to want what you can't have, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Me, too. Put yourself in my shoes or your mom's. Would you leave me if I suddenly developed a weird rash?"  
  
Seiji rolled his eyes. "What has that got to do about anything?"  
  
"Well, it could be some horrible plague and it might, possibility, in a one-in-a-million chance, kill you. Aren't you worried?"  
  
"It's not the same thing."  
  
"It's exactly the same, to me. Now, tell me what has this all got to do with Ryo. I came over hear because you said you did something bad and that you knew someone was in Ryo's head. What's going on?" Xiu wanted to get Seiji's mind off this particular subject as quickly as possible and the best way to distract Seiji was to get him worried about someone.  
  
Seiji turned around to face the still sleeping Ryo and pulled out the crucifix that was clutched in Ryo's hand. "He won't let go of this, for a good reason. I put a little spell on it." He looked guilty. "I didn't ask Ryo's permission and I really should have. He told me the sister who took care of him at the shelter gave it to him, so it's very important to him and he never takes it off. I wanted to give Ryo a gift, to cheer him up about loosing his granma, but he's so proud he won't take anything. Anyway, I put a little spell on it to keep him safe. It's just supposed to let me know when he's in trouble so I can help him."  
  
Xiu frowned, still not understanding. "I don't get it. What's that got to do with Ryo having people in his head? Did the spell mess up?"  
  
"I don't know." Seiji turned around again and sat. "When I was talking to you yesterday about your papa, well, a voice very clearly said that I had to help Ryo. I didn't try to do anything, but I was sucked into Ryo's mind. That vampire guy was in Ryo's head and I could hear other voices, but I couldn't see anyone. It was very, very weird. I was hearing a voice in my head telling me to protect Ryo and these other voices, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying." Seiji started shaking. "I don't know why that happened, Xiu. It wasn't supposed to be like that, the spell was only supposed to give me a feeling of danger when Ryo was in trouble, not pull me into his mind."  
  
"You said you ripped his mind over the phone." Xiu reminded him, curious about how someone's mind could get ripped.  
  
Seiji looked away guiltily. "The human mind isn't built to be a battle arena. That guy and I fought in Ryo's mind. I drove him off, but Ryo didn't handle it well."  
  
Xiu hesitated before answering. He wanted to say something that would reassure Seiji, but wasn't quite sure what he should say. "I don't understand your spells; you know that. But maybe you should undo what you did to Ryo's crucifix. About the voices, well, I don't think you're sick like your dad is."  
  
Seiji looked surprised at that. "How can you say that? I wasn't imagining it and people don't ordinarily hear voices unless they're nuts."   
  
"Yeah, but the voices that crazy people hear don't usually have anything to do with reality. You did save Ryo's life. He was in a great deal of danger and he needed you. Whatever this voice is, I don't know, but it wasn't just your mind playing tricks on you. It was real." Even as he said it, Xiu wasn't sure he could believe it himself. Maybe all this magic of Seiji's was doing something to him or maybe Seiji was one of those psychic people who can tell the future and stuff. Xiu didn't know, but he did know logic when he saw it.  
  
A voice told Seiji that Ryo was in danger.  
  
Ryo was in danger.  
  
Seiji saved Ryo.  
  
Therefore, the voice in Seiji's head knew what was going on outside of Seiji's head. 'Maybe I should talk to Dr. Date about this. She's a doctor and should know what's going on.' But then he'd have the trouble of concocting a lie to tell her about who he was asking for. He couldn't just come out and say that her son was hearing voices and seeing visions, now could he?  
  
Something rough and wet ran against the back of Xiu's hand and he looked down in surprise only to find the large white tiger licking his hand. He let out an exclamation of surprised and practically jumped into Seiji's arms. "Sei-chan, I've been meaning to ask you about this tiger." He said, keeping his eyes on the animal who now looked like it was laughing at him.  
  
Seiji did laugh and for that, Xiu was willing to be embarrassed. He loved hearing Seiji laugh. "That's Ryo's friend, Byakuen. He came here with Ryo."  
  
When Byakuen jumped up to put his front paws on the bed at Ryo's side, looking like he was examining Ryo before starting to lick his cheek, Xiu forced himself to relax. "Umm, I hate to sound like an idiot, but at the funeral, I saw Byakuen. My mama couldn't see him, though. Any reason why?"  
  
Seiji shook his head. "Now that you mention it, I don't think my mom or my grandfather mentioned anything about us having a tiger in the house, either. I didn't even think it was odd, to tell you the truth." He reached up to stroke Byakuen's back. "He won't hurt us, though. When I first saw him, I knew there was something odd about him, and I meant to ask Ryo about him, but I never seemed to get around to it. I keep forgetting."  
  
"That's not like you." Xiu commented, still uneasy about being so close to the large tiger.   
  
"I know. It's almost like someone's stopping me from asking."  
  
At that moment, Byakuen turned his great head to look down at them and he started to purr.  
  
"Uhhhhh." Ryo moaned and tossed his head as he started waking up and both Seiji and Xiu let out sighs of relief, their attention taken away from the mysterious tiger.  
To be continued... 


	6. Healing

Twilight Sky  
Chapter six  
Healing  
Anubis-  
Rajura was furious.  
  
He was always getting uptight about something, but this seemed a bit overdone.  
  
They were in the public chamber of their living quarters, the common room where they were all free to go, unlike their private chambers where they had to be invited in. The public chamber had several sofa's in various colors, thick carpets, and paintings on the walls. Usually, it was a meeting place where they liked to lounge around, read, talk and do their day to day living. Today it was more like a hospital ward.   
  
Anubis stood with his arms crossed in front of Rajura who was in full 'general' persona. Pulled up to his full height, Rajura glared at Anubis who was almost five full inches taller than his elder brother. "I can't believe you did that! You didn't even bother to shield your mind from us and you KNEW it was going to happen!" Rajura raged.   
  
Naaza staggered out of their bathroom, looking even more green than usual. As he passed closed the door behind him, Naaza glared at Anubis. "I don't ever, EVER, want to get that close to a human again! I can't get the taste of him out of my mouth! Bleck!" Then he wandered to an empty sofa and lay down, laying his arm over his eyes as if he couldn't bear the dim light and still looking like he wanted to throw up. "Someone kill me now."  
  
"Well?" Rajura said, putting his fists on his hips and giving Anubis the mental image of a mother scolding her child. He barely managed to bite back a smirk at the thought of Rajura in an apron. "Haven't you got anything to say for yourself? Sh'ten had to go grovel to Arago for your sake. He was still shaking from what you put us through when he did, too!" Rajura pointed angrily at the bed where Sh'ten was curled up in a ball on another sofa and sleeping off the over stimulation he'd gone through. As strong as he was, Sh'ten was more than a hundred years younger than any of them and he wasn't able to deal with the mental overload.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Anubis asked, keeping his eyes away from Rajura. "Do you want me to apologize for feeding? I have to live, too, and I can only take so much blood from the three of you. Do you want me to starve myself?" It was a stupid question, but Anubis' mind still felt raw from his battle with that blonde.  
  
He did feel badly for what he'd unthinkingly done to Naaza and Sh'ten, but Anubis didn't know what else he could do. He simply couldn't resist Ryo.  
  
Rajura's one eye widened furiously and blazed with icy fire. He reared back, raising his hand to strike Anubis. Anubis braced himself for the reprimand, steeling himself and unflinching. It would sting, but Anubis knew Rajura hated to actually hurt his brothers. He was more likely to punish Anubis with illusions than anything physical; the slap was more to show Anubis how unhappy Rajura was unhappy.   
  
But Rajura stopped himself from hitting Anubis. It was a great effort, but Rajura lowered his hand to his side. "You do not need to ask such questions. You took blood from him once and you know we felt it. We did NOT like it and I though you understood that." His voice was now deceptively calm as he fought to control himself.  
  
"I needed another taste." Anubis said cautiously.  
  
"If you want to hurt yourself with his blood, then it's your choice. But you have no right to subject us to it! You know how Naaza feels about humans, he's gone through to much because of them. Sh'ten is responsible for reporting to Arago and if old baggy eyes calls for him now, he'll be punished because of the condition he's in. Sh'ten is far to young for so much stress."  
  
Leave it to Rajura to think of someone nearly three and a half centuries old as young!  
  
Then Rajura gave his final order. "You will not see that boy again."  
  
"What?!" Anubis couldn't put into words how angry he was at that. "You can't!"  
  
"I can!" Rajura said fiercely as he took a long step forward, putting him almost nose to nose with Anubis. "You will not endanger us with your appetite! I will NOT allow your foolishness to destroy us!'  
  
Anubis knew the aggressive attitude wouldn't work in this situation, Rajura was far to angry. In his head, Anubis knew Rajura was right. They all depended on the good will of Arago for their power and for their lives in the Youja Kai. It was stupid of him to endanger them all just because he wanted one boy. But, despite what his head was telling him...  
  
"I have to have him, Rajura." Anubis insisted, trying to keep calm. "Don't you understand? He's warm. Warm! I've never tasted anyone like him before. He is so beautiful and fragile. I need to be near him."  
  
"You don't need anything." Rajura waved Anubis' pleas aside. "You want. There is a great difference."  
  
"I have to have him!"  
  
"Stop it!" Rajura snapped. "You're just being selfish!"  
  
So Anubis did the only thing he could think of to convince Rajura how urgent it was that he get back to Ryo. He opened his mind and let Rajura feel exactly what this burning need was telling him to get back to Ryo. For a moment, he thought that it worked. Anubis could feel Rajura being to soften to his situation. Rajura's expression became gentler as he let Anubis' feelings wash over him.  
  
"I see." Rajura put his hands on Anubis' shoulders and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. "I hadn't realized that it was this bad."  
  
Anubis frowned. "Bad?"  
  
"You're in love."  
  
Anubis jerked away from Rajura and felt a blush creep up his neck, threatening to spread to his cheeks. "Don't be absurd!" He said, defensively. "I'm not in love with a breakable little mortal! I just want his blood!"  
  
But Rajura ignored him. "You know you can't get emotionally involved with a human, Anubis. Arago would send you for a dip in that pink stuff he keeps in the dungeon. Do you really want that? He can't be worth the risk of Arago finding out."  
  
"I AM NOT IN LOVE!"  
  
"You're in denial. If you only wanted his blood, then you'd have drained him the first night you met him. Opening your mind to me was a mistake, Anubis. I saw that you liked the feel of his skin and his bright eyes. That isn't bloodlust you're feeling." Rajura took a deep breath. "Can you honestly tell me that you'll stay away from that boy?"  
  
Rajura had a talent with lies that made it almost impossible to lie to him, so Anubis didn't bother. He knew he wasn't going to stay away from Ryo. There was no sense in pretending. "No."  
  
"I thought not." Rajura, faster than Anubis could react, punched Anubis in the head as hard as he could.   
  
Anubis fell to the ground hard. He couldn't remember Rajura ever having hit him so hard and the stars that danced in front of his eyes slowly melted into darkness. The last thing Anubis was aware of before he fell unconscious was Rajura's voice. "It's all for your own good."  
Xiu-  
"Here's the homework." Xiu said, giving Shin a few papers.  
  
"For whole week?" Shin asked, flipping through the few pages of work. "I thought would be more."  
  
Shin was right, there should have been more work for both Shin and Touma, but, luckily, their teacher liked Touma. Xiu grinned. "The teacher said she doesn't believe for a minute that Touma would do anything so horrible as attacking his dad. She says she wants to go as easy on him as possible and she hopes to see you both back at school as soon as possible."  
  
The trial had been delayed, because of red tape issues, but that didn't make things any easier on anyone. "So," Xiu continued. "How's Touma feeling?"  
  
Shin shook his head sadly. "Is bad."  
  
Bad was an understatement of epic proportions. For days, Touma had been in a deep depression because of what he'd done and Shin stuck to his side like glue. No one had even seen Shin in school since the whole mess had begun, because he didn't want to leave Touma alone at the house when his moms had to go to work. "Hey, do you think you can get Touma to come out today? I want to pick his brain."  
  
"About what?" Shin asked. They were standing in the front garden of the Mouri home and Shin cast a glance up to his bedroom window where they both knew Touma was. The shades were all drawn because of the reporters who'd managed to get a hold of this story. Even as Xiu and Shin were talking, Xiu saw a man standing across the street with a small camera hanging around his neck. The stranger would keep glancing up to Shin's bedroom windows and then look away.   
  
"I may have to hurt that man." Xiu grumbled. Why didn't they just leave poor Touma alone? As if the guy didn't have enough problems he sure as hell didn't need these nosy idiots poking their heads in.  
  
"Do not bother." Shin glared across the street. "He work for major newspaper and get you in big trouble if you hurt him." Even as he said this, Shin reached under his thin jacket and shouted to the stranger, "GET THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE I...!" He never even finished the sentence before the stranger bolted.  
  
"Before you what?" Xiu asked curiously, wondering if Shin had managed to get his knife back from his moms and if that was what he was holding under his jacket.  
  
Shin smiled sweetly as an innocent babe. "What?" He blinked and pulled his empty hand back out. "I say nothing."  
  
Xiu laughed. "You just threatened that guy! What about him getting you in trouble?"  
  
"No." Shin clarified himself. "I not tell him I hurt him. I just say, 'Get the fuck away before I...' There was no threat. Besides, I am dangerous. Everyone think I am maniac who will fight and kill. Newspaper say that."  
  
"Yeah, I read that one." There had been an article about Shin right next to a larger one about Touma. "Foreign boy brings violence to his school." Xiu looked at Shin who almost looked ashamed of himself. "Are they going to try to blame you for what Touma did? That's what it sounded like, in the article. They want people to think that you, you evil foreign devil, are a bad influence on us poor Japanese kids."  
  
Shin looked away. "Maybe I am. Don't think so, but maybe." He smiled again, almost beaming with pride. "But my bad reputation is good for keeping nosy people away. They not bother Touma if they think I hurt them. So, you want Touma to come out? Is not a good idea, Xiu. People everywhere think he is bad for defending himself. Reporters everywhere."  
  
It was at that very moment when Shin's okasan drove into the driveway and got out of her shining black car. Xiu smiled and felt himself blush, despite himself. She had to be the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. Dressed in her elegant silk outfit and still wearing her ornate make up, Xiu knew she was probably the most popular geisha in town. "Good afternoon, boys." She smiled, walking over to them with gracefully slow steps.  
  
"Hello, okasan." Shin smiled back when she put an arm around him. "I try to sneak Touma out today."  
  
"Out?" His okasan asked. "Why?"  
  
Since he hadn't told Shin why, Xiu figured it was his place to answer. "Ryo got hurt yesterday, ma'am." Shin and his okasan both gave Xiu a worried look. "He seems to be all right, I just thought it would cheer him up to have a visit from all his friends." It wasn't exactly a lie, but Xiu really didn't want to go around telling people Ryo had been attacked by a vampire. Besides, he could tell Shin and Touma the truth when no one else was around to hear.   
  
"How are you going to get him out of the house and keep him away from the reporters?" Shin's okasan asked. "It wouldn't be fair for him to have to go though all that just to visit a friend."  
  
"Well, I was thinking of using a disguise. If we can hide his blue hair and..." Xiu trailed off as he looked at Shin's okasan. He'd seen her a few times without her make up on so he knew what she really looked like. A brilliant idea hit him.  
"No way!" Touma protested when Xiu told him his idea. "There is no way I'm going to let you two dress me up like some doll!" He was confident until Xiu grinned at him.   
  
"Come on, Touma. It's for Ryo. You want to see him, don't you? He was hurt pretty bad and you know what a hard time he's been having." Xiu's grin widened and he held the ornate kimono towards Touma. "Come on. You know you want to."  
  
Touma's glare blackened and he backed up until he found himself pressed against a wall. "No way! You'll have to kill me before you get me dressed up like a girl!"  
  
With a dramatic sigh, Shin stepped between them. "Touma is right. I will not allow him do anything he does not want to do."  
  
Touma's face brightened at Shin's defense, but the brightness left his face at Shin's next words.  
  
Shin sniffed, holding up a hand to his face, as if he was about to cry. "If Touma not wish to help our friend, is his business. Our poor, hurt, frightened, lonely, crying Ryo! Oh, how tragic! Ryo all alone without a gentle smile or a soft hand to help him thought this pain! Oh, the humanity!" Shin suddenly fell down onto his knees, bawling hysterically with his face buried in his hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Touma demanded, looking at his friend, worried despite his outraged voice. "He's at Seiji's house and Xiu said Seiji hasn't left Ryo's side. He's not alone!"  
  
Shin wailed louder and threw his head up to the ceiling. "And poor Ryo promised to come to trial, just for Touma! Oh, how sad! Ryo risk life to show friendship and Touma is to manly to visit Ryo!" Once again, Shin threw himself on the floor, this time beating the floor with one fist while he cried. "Won't wear one little dress for Ryo!"  
  
"Shut up!" Touma shouted. "I know what you're doing Shin! You are not going to manipulate me into walking around the city in drag; my reputation is bad enough as it is! I am NOT going to fall for it!"  
  
But Shin only cried harder and Xiu found himself witness to one of Shin's greatest talents: The Guilt Trip.  
  
'I don't believe this.' Xiu thought, watching the scene play out. 'It's so obviously fake. Shin's not even making much of an effort to act.' Xiu made himself stay in the background, letting Shin work his magic with Touma. 'There's no one better at manipulation that Shin. Except maybe for my Sei-chan.'  
  
Touma continued his protests over the sound on Shin's weeping. "No way! No how! Not going to do it, so you can turn off the tears! No, I don't want to listen to it, pack it up." Touma turned away from Shin. "Don't make that face! You know I hate it when you cry and I KNOW it's not real! You're not fooling me. You aren't. Stop it." Touma's protests were getting gradually less vehement as Shin wore him down. Finally, giving in, Touma sighed in defeat. "Oh...all right."  
  
  
  
Only ten minutes later, Touma was sitting sourly on Shin's bed while Shin dabbed make up on his face. Touma tried very hard to retain his dignity, but Xiu knew it must be hard with Shin humming happily while he was getting Touma all dressed up. "When we done, no one will recognize you." Shin assured him.  
  
"If anyone does," Touma said in a deadly quiet voice. "I will kill both of you. Very slowly and very painfully, I will kill you."  
  
Shin patted his cheek pleasantly. "Trust me."  
  
"Why does it make me nervous when you say that?"  
It was easy once he was done up to look just like her. Touma was the right height and weight and actually looked rather good in the geisha costume. 'Not that I'm going to tell him that.' Xiu thought, wisely while they walked down the street and right passed the nosy photographer. 'I think I should get a picture of him like this. I wonder if Seiji will let me borrow his camera?'  
  
The photographer that Shin had chased off earlier was there, again, staring intently at Shin's bedroom window and Shin's eyes got dark again at the sight of the man in a cheap looking green and brown plaid jacket. Apparently, though Shin's appearance was enough to scare off the press for a few minutes, they came back as quickly as he was gone. Luckily, the man was still watching Shin's bedroom window and not the backdoor where they'd all snuck out.  
  
"Let's take the short cut." Touma whispered, keeping a weary eye on the photographer. "If we cut behind the houses and jump a few fences..."  
  
"You get my okasan's kimono ripped." Shin said sharply. "Is very expensive." Then Shin looked at the photographer. "No reason to hide." He smiled sweetly. "I just out walking with my okasan, is nothing to hide."   
  
Touma paled at the thought. "What if he recognizes me? I really don't want to be in the papers any more than a I all ready am."  
  
Shin handed him a paper fan. "No one recognize you. Trust me."  
  
"I really don't like it when you say that, Shin." But Touma opened the fan and hid his face behind it before he and Xiu followed Shin out the front sidewalk, directly in the path of the photographer.  
  
Actually, they really didn't need Shin's bravado. Upon seeing Shin, the photographer got out of their way and let them pass without comment. He kept his eyes firmly glued to Shin and didn't even glance at the respectable looking woman who modestly hid her face with a fan. When passing the nervous photographer who'd all ready been threatened by Shin, Xiu couldn't help but give the man a spiteful grin. 'Serves him right.'  
Seiji-  
Seiji wasn't sure what had happened, but it all started only moments after Xiu had run out of the house, saying that he was going to fetch Shin and Touma so they could come and help cheer Ryo up.   
  
Byakuen was sitting up at Ryo's bedside, staring at Ryo intently as Ryo jerked and tossed uncontrollably on the bed. Ryo's eyes rolled up into his skull, showing only the whites and there was white foam bubbling at his mouth which was clenched tightly. Every few seconds, Ryo's back would arch painfully and his legs and arms would spasms before his entire body would suddenly relax all at once and he'd fall back down on the bed.  
  
'What's happening?!' Seiji thought, panicked, from where he sat helplessly with his back against the door. His fear wasn't entirely for Ryo's sake. As soon as Ryo's mysterious fits had started, Seiji had collapsed limply to the floor where he stood. 'I can't move. I feel so weak.' Seiji didn't feel strong enough to help himself, let alone Ryo. It was like, all of a sudden, he had no energy. 'I don't understand.'  
  
Letting his eyes go from Ryo to Byakuen, Seiji couldn't suppress his surprise that Ryo's tiger friend was taking things so calmly. In fact, Byakuen seemed almost pleased by Ryo's convulsive fits.  
  
Seiji trembled and stars danced before his eyes as a sudden lightheaded feeling overtook him for a moment. 'What's happening to me? I wish I wasn't alone.' Though Seiji could feel see Ryo and knew he wasn't really alone, there was nothing he wouldn't give to have his mom or his grandfather or Xiu with him. 'I'm not strong enough.' Seiji vision cleared slightly, just in time to see Ryo jerk again on the bed and Seiji's eyes drooped as he felt himself growing more and more tired.  
  
'Don't fight, Seiji.' The mysterious voice returned, speaking softly to Seiji.  
  
Seiji tried to reply, but he couldn't force words out of his mouth. 'What's going on?' Seiji asked, thinking the question.  
  
'This won't hurt us. It's what we're meant to do.' The voice made a calming feeling against Seiji's mind, like a familiar touch.  
  
As much as Seiji wanted to help Ryo, and as much as it hurt to see Ryo so badly hurt, Seiji was certain that this was not normal.  
  
'You're just lending him a little of your life to get him through this. Part of him wants to die and we can't let that happen.' The voice told Seiji as if it was no big deal. 'Relax and let nature take its course.'  
  
Seiji had no choice but to do what the voice told him. He couldn't move and there seemed little point in arguing when Seiji had the feeling that it would do no good. Now that Seiji thought about it, it did seem like someone was pulling the life out of him. Every time Ryo would spasm Seiji would feel another drain on his energy or spots would appear before his eyes again.  
  
'I don't even know how this is going to effect Ryo when he wakes up. If this works, he might not even know that it happened. I don't even know if I want Ryo taking my life force. It's a pretty personal thing, after all.'  
  
'Oh, don't be so childish.' The voice reprimanded Seiji. 'He isn't taking, you're giving. We're all ready bound to him; this isn't going to hurt him or us, so just calm down. You're negative energy is making this harder on everyone.'  
  
'What's he mean, 'paired up with'? Instead of a what?' These questions and more battered around inside Seiji's head, but he did do as the voice asked him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax himself. It didn't help him feel much better, but at least Seiji didn't feel like he was fighting himself anymore.  
  
A moment or two passed like this until Seiji felt something rough and wet drag across his face. Byakuen was there, looking at him with compassionate eyes, and Seiji could almost hear the tiger telling him, 'It'll be all right. Just a little more.' And Seiji didn't feel nearly so alone anymore.  
  
Ryo's mouth suddenly opened he screamed like a banshee. "AYYAAAAAA!" Ryo's eyes popped open wide and at the exact moment that Ryo's eyes opened, every candle that Seiji had set out in the room and had allowed to die out, burst into flame. The room lit up brilliantly, the light growing brighter as Ryo's scream grew louder, until Seiji had to close his eyes again because it was to bright.  
  
The world went black for Seiji as he passed out when one last great drain on his energy left him unable to stay away any longer.  
Seiji woke up to Ryo gently slapping his face. "Seiji? S-Seiji, wake up."  
  
Blinking, Seiji pried his eyes open and found Ryo looking down at him in concern. There was a difference in Ryo, even at first glance. His eyes seemed brighter, more alive. In fact, every part of Ryo looked more alive, even his skin and hair.  
  
"Seiji? What h-happened? Are you all right?" Ryo helped Seiji to sit up, his face telling that he had no idea what was going on. "What..." Ryo looked at Seiji closely. "You d-don't look so good."  
  
Seiji licked his dry lips and croaked out, "What do you remember?"   
  
Ryo moved closer so Seiji could lean against him for support. "There were l-lots of things." Ryo said in a quiet voice, as if he wasn't sure he should talk about it. "Akira and his g-group were l-looking for a f-fight." Ryo blushed slightly and looked away from Seiji. "He said some t-things about you and X-Xiu. Calling you names. Bad names." Ryo obviously didn't want to repeat what Akira had said to him.  
  
Seiji almost wanted to laughed. More than laugh, though, he wanted to strangle Akira. 'So, that's where the nickname came from were coming from. I'll have to go have a little chat with Akira.'  
  
Ryo's eyes took on a far away look. "There was s-something else." But he didn't say anything, prompting Seiji to ask,  
  
"What else? Did Akira hurt you?"  
  
Ryo shook his head. "No."  
  
"Someone else, then?"  
  
Ryo bit his lip and his shaggy eyebrows scrunched up as he thought. He looked at Seiji and then up at the empty wall. "Can I tell you a s-secret?"  
  
"Sure." Gradually, as he and Ryo spoke, Seiji could feel the life returning to him. He was getting stronger by the second. He sat up, moving slightly away so he could look at Ryo and give him his full attention. "But I think I all ready know what it is."  
  
Ryo looked surprised and then looked away. "You s-saw him?"  
  
"The scar faced guy? Yeah, Xiu and I saw him."  
  
There was an uncomfortably tense moment while Seiji patiently waited for Ryo to continue the conversation. It would only embarrass Ryo and probably chase him away if Seiji started to demand explanations.  
  
Instead of just telling Seiji, Ryo abruptly jumped up and started to pace the room, swinging his arms almost violently. To Seiji it looked like Ryo was working himself up to a fighting mindset. 'This must be very hard for him.' Seiji thought. Seiji decided to start the conversation. "We saw two guys actually."  
  
Ryo stopped his pacing and looked at Seiji with wide eyes. "Two? But there was only Anubis."  
  
'Anubis.' Seiji thought with some satisfaction. 'So, my enemy has a name. One of the many gods of death, how appropriate.' He answered Ryo. "There was a second man with long white hair and a missing eye." Seiji watched Ryo for any sign that Ryo might have seen the second man, but Ryo's face was blank so Seiji continued with what he knew Ryo had missed. "I don't know what his name was, but he was ordering Anubis around. He was the one who made Anubis leave, seemed angry at him. I don't think they were enemies, though."  
  
Ryo's face scrunched up, but after a moment's thought, he shook his head. "I don't remember anything after..." He blushed and looked away from Seiji. "After Anubis..."  
  
Seiji finished the sentence when Ryo didn't seem able to. "He was biting you when Xiu and I got there." Seiji had thought to shock Ryo with that, that perhaps Ryo had been drugged or something and hadn't known what was going on, but Ryo just nodded.  
  
"Yes. He bit me.." This was said in a distant sort of voice, as if Ryo's mind was elsewhere.  
  
'He's taking this to calmly.' Seiji thought, concerned. "Doesn't that worry you at all?"  
  
"It s-should." Ryo's thoughts drifted away but it wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking about. "But it doesn't." Other than that, Ryo didn't seem inclined to say anything else.  
  
Seiji was good at watching. At a very young age he'd learned to keep his mouth shut while he watched and listened and it was that watching that told Seiji a lot of what had just happened to Ryo. He wasn't so weak, for one thing. His body had filled out with lean muscles in the space of just a few minutes. 'It's not my imagination. I can't see his ribs anymore and I could yesterday.'  
  
'Of course you can't.' The voice told Seiji. 'Our healing is powerful enough that it healed all of his physical problems. 'There would be no reason for us to leave him only half healed.'  
  
'Well,' Seiji thought, watching as Ryo still stared into empty space. 'If he's stronger now, maybe I have a way to help him that he couldn't use before. I think I have all of my strength back.' He stood up and opened the door of Ryo's room. "Ryo, have you ever dueled before?"  
Xiu-  
They arrived to find Seiji and Ryo in the middle of a sword fight in the dojo. Xiu's mouth fell open at the sight of Ryo swinging a wooden bokten with savage strength. 'What the...?'  
  
"He looks fine to me." Touma said while they watched the dual from the doorway of the dojo. Seiji and Ryo didn't seem to notice that they had an audience and fought with no sign on anything resembling a civilized duel. "You said he was attacked?" He slowly turned to look at Xiu. "You made me dress up like this for no reason?"  
  
"Hey," Xiu said, defensively. "Shin's the one who convinced you, not me."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Touma scoffed. "Shin's my best friend. I forgive him."  
  
Xiu shook his head in disbelief, looking back at Seiji and Ryo as they swung and blocked against each other. "I swear on my grandmother's soul, he looked like death warmed over about three hours ago. I...I honestly can't believe he's up like this!" Xiu fell silent and just watched, awed by the sight of Ryo moving so well. He was used to seeing Seiji fighting and, as usual, Seiji was grace and beauty incarnate. His body flowed with the practiced easy that showed off all the many years of practice. Xiu had even spared with Seiji often enough to know how powerful and skilled his boyfriend was.  
  
But Ryo... 'He's so different.' Wearing one of Seiji's spare gi's, Ryo held one of Seiji's boktens (wooden practice sword) in his hand, with his other hand just hanging loosely at his side. Ryo's gaze was intense as he fought, swinging the bokten with as much force as he could. 'Seiji's actually having to work to keep Ryo away from him.'  
  
"I didn't know Ryo could use a sword. He said he used to be able to use his Ryuken, but he also said he was to weak to lift it properly anymore." Touma commented. "Is it just my imagination or has Ryo gotten a bit more healthy looking since I last saw him?"  
  
Xiu looked closer and saw that Touma was right. Ryo looked like he'd put on weight and he was obviously in better shape than he had been. "Yesterday, I wouldn't have believed that he could run a hundred yards, let alone keep up with Seiji in a sparing match." Something very strange was going on.  
To be continued... 


	7. Home Was

Hello, readers. It's been a long time since I've thanked all of you who've been reviewing and keeping  
up with the story, so here it goes:  
  
Zorra!- You say so many nice things:) Wow, what can I say? You don't have to feel badly about not  
reviewing, you tell me what you think all the time. Hmmm. People who read this are going to think  
we know each other.  
  
DxInsider -thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Amine girl -I like your idea about taking Ryo shopping. It's about time he gets   
some new clothes for himself, isn't it?  
  
Kato-chan- You flatter me! I'm so pleased, I'm trying to keep everyone in character, at least mostly. I  
like Xiu X Seiji just because no one ever seems to do them as a pair. I read one fic with them and I  
just loved it.   
  
Marissa - I'm happy you took the time to write in. You're right, the warlords are just to darn cute!:)  
  
M14Mouse- I like causing trouble for the boys. That's what life's all about, after all.  
  
Brennend- *Blush* that was a mistake, actually, when I put Touma's trial there. I fixed it.  
  
xxkurenaixx - You have no idea how happy I am that someone is so enthusiastic about this story.  
It's reviews like yours keep me writing.  
  
Tigergirl- Thanks for checking up on me. Don't worry, this fic will get finished.  
  
Ena- The next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Rockergurl - Hee, hee. Yes, the poor boys do deserve your pity after what my muses and I do to  
them. Isn't it fun to see such sweet and innocent people in pain? Whoops. Sorry. My evil side is  
showing again.  
On with the story!  
Twilight Sky  
Chapter seven  
Home was...  
Rajura carried Anubis back to his private chambers, away from the sleeping Sh'ten and from Naaza  
who was trying to sleep. As he made his way through the halls of the palace, Rajura allowed his  
thoughts to roam. He thought about what Anubis had shown him about the boy, Ryo, and the  
blonde who'd stopped him from tasting more of Ryo's blood. There had been a third, an ashen  
haired boy, who had threatened to kill Anubis, as unlikely as that seemed. 'Still, the blonde has  
definite power if he was able to enter Anubis' mind and...' Rajura didn't want to follow up that  
thought. The idea that outsiders, mortals, had power that was similar to that which he and his  
brothers had was unthinkable. Yet, the idea was there. The blonde had more power than he was  
aware of. Ryo had fire in his veins. In his mind's eye, Rajura saw, or rather, he felt something  
developing. He couldn't quite describe what it was that he felt happening, but he knew that it was  
important.  
  
'Two children who seem to have great power. That doesn't necessarily make them like us. The  
pattern isn't finished, yet. Perhaps the weaver will give me a glimpse.' Rajura's idea of like was  
quite different than most peoples. In his mind, there was no god nor were there demons. There were  
people who lived their lives on a preordained path. There was a weaver, somewhere, who worked  
the threads of life on a great loom and, occasionally, Rajura was given a look at the loom. Second  
sight, his father had called it, long ago.   
  
Lightfoot, a tawny colored wolf was waiting outside Anubis' chambers. For all that she was small,  
she radiated power and strength. Rajura wasn't sure where the wolf had come from, only that she'd  
been with Anubis when Rajura had found him so long ago. Looking at her now, Rajura wondered  
briefly how a mere wolf could live so long. It was quite impossible, yet here she was. The thought  
was brushed aside. 'I'm worrying for nothing. She's just a wolf. Probably, she's lived so long  
because of some effect of the Youja Kai has on her.'  
  
When Rajura went into Anubis' spartan chambers, the wolf followed, keeping her possessive eyes  
on Anubis. Rajura covered up Anubis with the several layers of blankets and thick quilts. "You'll  
have to sleep a while." Rajura told him, even though he knew Anubis couldn't hear him. "I know it  
won't effect how you feel about this boy, even if you don't realize how you feel. Still, I want some  
time to figure out what's going on and I don't want Arago getting suspicious of your odd behavior."  
  
Lightfoot jumped up on the bed and sniffed at Anubis, her nose nearly touching the bruise at  
Anubis' temple from where Rajura had hit him. She turned to look at Rajura with a faintly accusing  
expression and gave a soft growl of displeasure.  
  
"Don't worry." Rajura said, not knowing if Lightfoot understood or not "He'll heal in just a little  
while."  
  
She didn't seem to believe Rajura and lay down next to Anubis, putting a protective paw on his  
chest.  
  
"We're on the same side, Lightfoot. I just need some time and I don't want him to end up hurting  
himself."  
  
Still the wolf turned away from him and put her head down, keeping focused on Anubis as Rajura  
left the room. 'I'll have to ask Anubis where he found her, one day.' She seemed to be a remarkably  
intelligent animal. 'There's something very odd about her, though.' He took one last look over his  
shoulder at Anubis and saw his brother tossing in his sleep. 'He must be dreaming.'  
Anubis' dream-  
January 9, 1560  
  
Home was a one room house with sandy floors in the ancient, sun-baked land of Egypt for  
Kujuurou. On the morning of Kujuurou's ninth birthday, he woke to the sound of his parents arguing  
and he smiled at the sound. 'She's here!' He thought joyfully, though he didn't get up and pretended  
to still be asleep. He liked to just listen to his mother talk. His mother's voice was like magic to  
Kujuurou, he didn't get to hear it often since his mother didn't live with his father.   
  
"Kujuurou isn't an Egyptian name, my love." Kujuurou's father had said. He has such a hard time  
hard time fitting in with the other children and he has no friends. I don't want to hurt you, but it's  
because of his appearance, his eyes and his to pale skin."  
  
Kujuurou's mother spoke, her voice like satin. "Do you think a different name will let him fit in?"  
She asked softly. "We can not change his skin or his eyes and I will not change his name. His name  
is the only thing I can give him from my family. No. He will never be like anyone else."  
  
Kujuurou felt himself wilt as he listened to the conversation. He knew he was different, but he hadn't  
thought his parents worried so much about it. Were they disappointed in him?  
  
"We chose to have a child." Kujuurou's mother continued. "I told you he would be different and we  
agreed that we would love him despite the odds. Kujuurou is all that I have ever wished for in a  
child, but I can't even be with him. You, at least, get to raise our son. I should go. The night grows  
old and I can feel the daystar waking."   
  
Hearing that, Kujuurou abandoned his play acting of sleeping and sat straight up. "Mother?!" He  
called, but she was all ready gone. There was his father, standing by the door and looking out at the  
still dark dawn.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kuj. You just missed her. Don't worry, she'll be back tonight. She promised."  
  
In the great city of Cairo, Kujuurou lived with his father in a modest home, no different than any of  
the city. His father, a carpenter, earned them a comfortable living while Kujuurou helped the family  
by herding goats for a farmer on the edge of the city.   
  
Disappointed that he'd missed his mother, Kujuurou sighed, even as his father set out breakfast for  
them. Kujuurou's first memory wasn't of his mother, as so many children's were. No, his first  
memory was not a memory at all, but a dream. It was a dream that he would have over and over and  
over for many years before he would understand it.  
  
"I had that dream again, father." Kujuurou said as he dressed himself and started tying his sandals.  
"I was apart of something. Like a family and everyone was like me, but not like me." He paused and  
looked up to find his father looking at him in concern. "I dreamed there was a circle and it was  
spinning and spinning and I was apart of the circle." He smiled despite his father's worried face. "I  
felt like I was home."  
  
"You've been listening to the storytellers to much, my little one." Kujuurou's father laughed uneasily  
as if he was trying to convince himself more than his son. "You are home, why would you dream of  
someplace else?"  
  
"I don't know, father. But if felt like I was supposed to be there and that there are people waiting for  
me." Kujuurou sat on the bench at their family's table as he stared at his fingernails. They were blue,  
they'd always been blue. Not like the painted women or the eunuchs that he's seen in the markets  
occasionally. It was more like the blue of someone who was cold. He's always been cold. Even in the  
high midday sun, where his skin would burn in just a few minutes, Kujuurou just couldn't get warm.   
  
"Don't get lost in dreams, son." Kujuurou's father smiled at him. "There will be many wondrous  
things for you in life, just be patient. Now, why don't you get your chores done early so you can  
spend as much time with your mother as possible when she comes back tonight?" The beaming  
smile his father couldn't hold back was the proof that no matter the reason that while Kujuurou's  
mother didn't live with them that his father still loved her with all of his life. "She'll be here as soon  
as she can, so I want you home early, understand?"  
  
"Yes, father." It wouldn't be a hard order to obey. Kujuurou was only ten so he spent most of his  
day in the fields, tending the herd of goats for one of their neighbors. He had no friends to speak of,  
for his strange looks, his weak nature, and the fact that few people had ever seen his mother. But  
Kujuurou didn't care. His father was very loving and Kujuurou actually liked being alone with the  
animals all day. It saved him from the stares of the other children who seemed to love to stare at him.  
  
They went about their normal, daily lives and Kujuurou found himself in the fields near the Nile.  
Lush from the yearly floods, the grasses were tall and the goats sedately grazed, giving Kujuurou  
time to think. He took up his usual spot, a small hill overlooking the flock where he could sit in the  
shade of a tree. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his face to shield him from the unmercifully  
bright sun. That was part of the reason that Kujuurou had no friends, it was well known that he was  
frail and that the sun made him weak. It wasn't so bad at night, but during the day he couldn't run or  
play in the sunlight the way everyone else did. He moved around in a kind of dull-eyed lethargy with  
little energy to do anything. He was subject to fainting spells if he tried to exert any energy and when  
he didn't have to watch the herd, Kujuurou kept himself inside his home.  
  
It didn't make for a very healthy social life.  
  
One small goat kid sat next to Kujuurou and he stroked its neck. "Well, at least I have you guys,  
huh?" Of course it didn't help to cheer him up that Kujuurou knew these goats would be slaughtered  
in a few months.  
  
As the day passed and the sun rose higher, Kujuurou tucked himself safely under the cloak his  
mother had given him. It was useful and beautiful, a fine dark blue color, but it was another thing  
that set him apart from everyone else. No one in Cairo wore such things as the heavy hooded cloaks.  
His pale skin, so sensitive to light and easy to burn, was another things that set him apart from the  
dark skinned Egyptians.   
  
It was like this that Kujuurou fell into a doze, still awake, but not really paying attention to the  
world around him lazily. He was like this, almost half asleep, when he felt a rough, wet tongue lap  
at his cheek and he looked up.  
  
"Hello, Lightfoot." He smiled at the little wolf pup and patted her head. "I missed you." This little  
cub was the only friend he had, really.  
  
-I missed thee, also.- She said, happily climbing into his lap. -Shall I watch thine goats while thee  
rests?- It wouldn't be the first time Lightfoot had helped to watch the goats while he hid from the  
sun.  
  
"Thank you." Kujuurou replied as she settled into her place on his lap. It was like this everyday. She  
would come and they'd talk for a while. She'd let him take a nap while she kept the goats from  
going to far and then they'd part company at the end of the day when he went home. For some  
reason, Kujuurou never thought it odd that he could talk to a wolf. It just seemed natural.   
  
Returning home later, Kujuurou went through the city as quickly as he could, which wasn't very  
quickly considering the injuries he'd just gotten. The sun had just set, making Kujuurou feel slightly  
stronger, and he knew his mother would be coming soon. She always came just after dark. It should  
have been a happy day, but life rarely worked out the way one expected or hoped it would. 'If I  
wasn't so different...' Kujuurou thought darkly, limping as he went. 'I wonder what I would be like if  
I wasn't so different.' But he was different.   
  
"Pale slug, creeping around the night!"  
  
"White as a pig's ear!"  
  
"Ugly, weak thing!"  
  
Kujuurou shook his head to get rid of the words they'd called him. 'They' being the boys, who'd met  
him on his way home and, after a short fight, left him in the street, hurt and bleeding. It wasn't  
uncommon, but Kujuurou really didn't want to go through this today of all days. He didn't want his  
mother to see him as weak.  
  
"Kuj-chan? Is that you?"   
  
At his home's doorway, Kujuurou couldn't hold back the smile, despite his bleeding mouth.   
"Mother!" He cried, rushing into her arms. Kujuurou' mother looked very much like him. Her hair,  
though much longer than his, was thick, dark, and wild. Her skin was almost as white as bone and  
her long fingers were gracefully slender. "I missed you so much, mother!"  
  
She, of course, noticed his wounds. "My dear Kuj-chan, what's happened to you?" She asked,  
looking at his swelling mouth and eye worriedly. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Have you  
been getting into fights? Boys do that quite often, I've noticed. You really shouldn't, you know." She  
patted his head and smiled angelically. "You'll manage to hurt yourself."  
  
Kujuurou stood as tall as he could, though while he was almost as tall as his father's shoulders, his  
mother was far taller. "I'm not hurt, mother. It's just a little blood."  
  
"Yes." She answered, wiping his bloody lip with her fingers. "Just a little blood, isn't it?" With a  
strange look in her eyes, Kujuurou's mother lifted her fingers to her mouth and opened her mouth.  
Kujuurou stared, puzzled about this strange behavior, but his mother quickly lowered her hand and  
wiped it on a rag before using the rag to clean Kujuurou's face. "Where's your father, dear?"  
  
Kujuurou frowned, his mother's strange behavior all ready forgotten. "I thought he'd be here, mother.  
He was very excited that you were coming tonight."  
  
She straightened up. "Well, he's probably gone into Cairo for business. Why don't you set up some  
dinner for us and I'll go fetch him? We'll be right back." She was still smiling as she pulled her hood  
up before leaving the house.  
Kujuurou fell asleep waiting for his parents to come home. The dinner he'd painstakingly made went  
cold as he waited and he fell asleep on his father's bed, but still his parents didn't come. He tried not  
to worry, but his father had never stayed away all night and his mother said she'd be right back.  
  
When he woke, it was still dark, but the lightening sky told Kujuurou it would soon be dawn and his  
parents still hadn't come home. 'I'll just go out and look for them.' But before Kujuurou had gone  
five steps out of his home when he heard the noise. It was a loud, thunderous roar of a crowd and  
coming from the middle of the village. Curious about why everyone would be awake so late at night,  
Kujuurou began to make his way to the noise.  
  
Everyone was there and Kujuurou, not at ease in large crowds of people, kept himself at the edge of  
the wildly cheering crowd and thought that there must be a festival or something going on. People  
were holding torches up to light the night and Kujuurou could even see the white robed priests of Ra  
moving amongst the crowd of people, as if they were looking for someone.  
  
A hand slapped over his mouth and Kujuurou was roughly pulled off his feet. He struggled, but it  
did no good. Whoever had grabbed him was incredibly strong and even when he bit the hand over  
his mouth; the person didn't release him until he was taken into a side alley, out of sight of the  
crowd. The person whispered into his ear,   
  
"Be quiet, my son."  
  
Kujuurou moved his head to look up at the person holding him and saw his mother, looking at him  
with anguished eyes and red tinted tears running down her face. Very slowly, she released him, but  
kept her hands on him.  
  
"You must be quiet, Kuj-chan. We're in a great deal of danger."  
  
Kujuurou had no idea what was going on, but he could see that his mother was upset. She looked  
like she'd been crying. "Where's father?" He asked, thinking that his father must be nearby. "Did he  
get hurt?" Maybe that was why she was crying.  
  
Kujuurou's mother bit her lip, her pale blue eyes shifting side to side. "Your father won't be coming,  
my dear. It isn't safe for us to stay here any longer, we must leave." She pulled him up against her  
and hugged him tightly. "Please, don't be afraid, no matter what happens. I love you so very much,  
Kuj-chan. I'll never let anything happen to you for as long as I live."  
  
"What's going on?" Kujuurou asked, getting frightened, despite what his mother said. "I don't  
understand."  
  
"I'll explain it all later, but we have to leave now before they find us." She looked around wearily, as  
if afraid to be seen. "I have to do something and I know it's going to be a little...well...strange. But I  
won't let you get hurt." She pulled him close again. "Put your arms around me, Kuj-chan, and hang  
on tightly." The noise of the nearby crowd grew even louder and she pulled him into her arms.  
"Quickly!"  
  
The next thing Kujuurou knew was the rush of warm air against his face and the feeling of the  
ground vanishing under his feet. He looked down to where the ground should have been, but all he  
saw was the terrifying sight of hundreds of people in a mad frenzy charging towards his home and,  
behind them, a hastily erected gallows with a body still swinging.  
  
"Don't look." Kujuurou felt his mother put one hand on the back of his head and push his face into  
her shoulder. "Please, don't look."  
Kujuurou was tired after so many weeks of hard, slow travel. His mother would travel only at night  
and she kept telling him that they had so far to go. From Kujuurou's desert home to a land filled with  
trees and mountains and life. Soon, the few people they met started to speak in a different language  
and Kujuurou was dependent on his mother to tell him what was going on. She never did tell him  
how she could fly or where they were going. She avoided the subject of his father desperately and  
Kujuurou found himself completely lost, even with his now constantly depressed mother. In the back  
of his mind, Kujuurou knew that something horrible had happened to his father, but he refused to  
admit it, even to himself.  
  
It was like walking into a dream world. Kujuurou's mother had to buy him new clothes so he would  
fit in a little better though, sadly, even wearing more clothes didn't help him to feel warmer. They  
continued traveling though the forests and over several mountains until they came to a stone  
building. It was huge, but built in such a secluded area that there wasn't even a road for miles.  
  
"It's time for you meet your grandsire, Kujuurou." His mother told him when they entered the large  
house.  
  
"You mean my grandfather?" Kujuurou tugged at the collar of his new, restrictive shirt, still not  
used to wearing so much clothes.   
  
"No, dear. Your grandfather was your father's father." She gave him a sad smile, the first one in a  
long time. "The person you're going to meet is my sire. You be good and respectful, all right? Just  
remember, never let yourself be alone in this house without me."  
  
The house was nearly empty, but as soon as they walked in, Kujuurou could feel an itch at the back  
of his mind. He wasn't sure what it meant, but every time they'd meet someone in the long hallways,  
the itch would get stronger and as soon as they walked away from the person, the itch would get  
weaker.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Hush. I'll explain in a moment. Your grandsire wanted to meet you before I told you anything." She  
seemed nervous and held his hand, but it seemed like she was trying to comfort herself rather than  
him.  
  
Eventually, after passing a lot of people who stared at him with strangely hungry smile, they came to  
a door. It was a very ordinary wooden door with nothing special marking it.  
  
"Come in, Miko." A voice from behind the door called.  
  
Inside the room was a library, a whole room overflowing with books and a high-backed chair with a  
boy no older than Kujuurou sitting in it. He was as pale as Kujuurou's mother and had brown,  
straight hair that fell to his shoulders. The boy was dressed in robes of bright colors and when they  
entered he set down the large book he had been reading. "It's been a long time, Miko, my dove."  
  
Kujuurou's mother never let go of his hand, pulling him along as she went to the other boy and  
kissed his cheek. "I've missed you, sire."  
  
"And I've missed you, my dove."  
  
For some reason it offended Kujuurou to hear anyone, let alone this kid, talking to his mother in  
such a familiar manner. No one but his father was allowed to do that.  
  
The other boy looked at Kujuurou, carefully running his eyes up and down Kujuurou before  
meeting his eyes. "Miko has told me much about you, Kujuurou. I was sorry to hear about your  
father. I know how Miko cared deeply for him." He stood up and embraced Kujuurou. "Know that  
you are welcome in my home, Kujuurou, whenever you need a safe haven."  
  
Kujuurou didn't like being hugged by this other boy. There was something strange in his eyes.  
"You?" Kujuurou asked when the other boy pulled away. "You're my grandsire?"  
  
"Do you find that so hard to believe? Surely you know that you're different than the people you've  
grown up around." The boy went back to his chair and sat down. "I am Abraham and, yes, I am your  
mother's sire. I created her with all my love." He smiled at her fondly. "I'm not surprised that she  
hasn't told you earlier, though I am disappointed you didn't bring him to visit me earlier, Miko." He  
turned to her, obviously expecting an explanation.  
  
To Kujuurou's surprise, his mother went down on her knees before Abraham. "I wanted him to have  
as normal a life as possible." She said.  
  
"How normal was it for him?" Abraham cupped her face in his small hands. "You let him be raised  
as a motherless child in a land where the sun rules all. He couldn't possibly look less like his father's  
dark skinned people and his resistance to the sun is not complete. He's not yet tasted life as we know  
it and," He cast a glance at Kujuurou. "Look at him. He's so fragile, he'll break in the slightest  
breeze. You should have brought him home sooner. Why didn't you?"  
  
She raised her chin proudly. "Because he and his father would not have been safe here. I'm not  
strong enough to protect them both all the time."  
  
"You don't trust me?"  
  
"I do not trust our people."  
  
"I never asked you to bring his father with you."  
  
"I wouldn't take Anubis from his father." She declared. "I loved my Abdu far to much to take his son  
from him."  
  
"Yes." Abraham took his hands away from her face. "I know. I saw that when you came to me and  
told me you were pregnant." He gave a bitter sort of laugh. "I never imagined such an impossible  
feat by one of my own children." His eyes drifted to Kujuurou who still stood in silent confusion.  
"You have a question?"  
  
"You...you're really my mothers sire?" Kujuurou just couldn't figure that one out.  
  
Abraham nodded solemnly. "I...er...created your mother nearly two hundred years ago."  
  
"Two...?" Kujuurou simply couldn't believe that, but when he looked at his mother he saw that she  
was very serious.  
  
"It's true." She told him. "I wanted to wait to tell you until you were older, but...I suppose there's no  
other choice." She took a deep breath. "Kuj-chan, I'm a vampire." She watched his face intently, but  
he wasn't sure why. Did she expect him to hate her for this little confession?  
  
But Kujuurou had a more pressing issue than his mother's diet. "Mother, what happened to father?  
You never told me."  
  
She seemed reassured that he hadn't run from her screaming, but his question almost made her wilt..  
"The people of Cairo somehow found out what I am and they decided to punish your father because  
of me." Her strength finally giving out and she wailed, with red tinted tears running down her face,  
"Oh, Kujuurou! It's all my fault! They killed your father!"  
  
Kujuurou ran to his mother, but not before Abraham wrapped his arms around her and began  
whispering comfortingly to her. "Shhh. Everything will be all right. I'm here, my dove. I'll make  
everything all right." Abraham didn't stop talking to her, even when Kujuurou was putting his own  
arms around his mother. Finally, when their words didn't work to soothe her pain, Abraham sighed  
heavily. With a resigned look, he passed one hand over her eyes and instantly Kujuurou's mother fell  
asleep, slumping into his arms.  
  
"What did you do?!" Kujuurou demanded, frightened and confused. 'Father can't be dead! He just  
can't be!' But there was no other reason his mother would have taken him away from his home and  
Kujuurou had seen the gallows with the hanged man still swinging. "What did you do to my  
mother?"  
  
"She needs to sleep for a little while." Abraham picked up Kujuurou's mother with strength he  
shouldn't have and carried her out of the room. Kujuurou wasn't about to let anyone just wander off  
with his mother's body, so he followed, feeling more than a little useless. Abraham took Kujuurou's  
mother just across the hall and set her down on a bed before covering her with a warm blanket. This  
room was obviously a lady's room, filled with fine clothes and bottles of perfume on a writing desk.   
"Your mother is feeling so much pain that she wants to die, right now. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
Kujuurou glared at Abraham. "Of course not!"  
  
"Then she will sleep until the pain passes." Abraham brushed his fingers through Kujuurou's  
mother's hair and climbed up on the bed to sit beside her. "I will not have my child hurt by her love  
for a mortal." Finally, he fixed his eyes on Kujuurou and seemed to consider him. "You are my  
charge now, Kujuurou. There are something's that you are going to need to learn, now that you've  
come to stay with us."  
  
"Like what?" Kujuurou didn't want to look at Abraham. He just wanted everything to like it was  
before. He didn't want to live with this kid who put his mother to sleep without even trying.  
  
"Open your mouth." Kujuurou frowned and wanted to disobey. He really wanted to, but there was  
something terrible in Abraham's dark eyes. It was terrifying the way that Abraham was looking at  
him suddenly. Nothing that Kujuurou could put his finger on, but all the same it make him feel like  
he should be falling on his knees to do what Abraham told him to do.  
  
Without a word, Kujuurou opened his mouth and let Abraham peer inside. One small finger poked  
inside Kujuurou's mouth and he had a sudden desire to bite Abraham's finger.  
  
"Don't do it." Abraham warned, as if he knew what Kujuurou was thinking. "Ah, I see. You do have  
fangs." He poked one of Kujuurou's large canines. "I take it you've never tasted blood before."  
  
Kujuurou wasn't sure what to say about that so he stayed silent.  
  
"I thought not." Abraham continued. "Well, we'll have to get that taken care of. If you start drinking  
blood on a regular basis, you'll get much stronger and you'll be able to stand the sunlight even more  
than you all ready can. You're lucky, you know. You'll have nearly all the strength of a vampire, yet  
you'll be able to walk in the sunlight. You'll be able to eat real food and you'll probably have no  
reaction at all to religious symbols." Abraham hopped off the bed and took Kujuurou's hand. "Come  
on, Ku. It's time for your first lesson."   
  
As Abraham led Kujuurou out of the bedroom where his mother lay in her deep sleep, he turned  
slightly and smiled. In the dim light, Kujuurou was only mildly surprised to see to long, gleaming  
fangs in Abraham's mouth. "It's time for you to feed, Ku."  
End of dream-  
Anubis woke abruptly, drenched in a cold sweat and panting with the memory of his crying mother  
still fresh in his mind's eye.  
  
'Damn!' He cursed to himself, letting his head slump back on the pillow. 'I hate that dream.' It had  
been a pivotal moment in Anubis' life, the meeting with his grandsire. It wasn't a happy turn, either.  
His grandsire had shown Anubis every courtesy, giving him a large room in the manor house,  
teaching him how to read and write in several languages, as well as teaching Anubis to play a lute.  
He'd had fine clothes and the best Abraham's limitless money could buy. It was also his grandsire,  
though, who taught Anubis to kill and how to feed to increase his strength.  
  
It had been necessary, Anubis realized that later, but for a nine-year-old killing was always  
traumatic.   
  
Trying to sit up, Anubis found an unpleasant surprise when he discovered he was chained to the bed  
he was laying on. "What the Hell?" He yelled furiously. Anubis pulled at the chains, but he wasn't  
able to break them. "Rajura, you ass!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, suddenly remembering  
that it was Rajura who'd hit him and knocked him out. It was Rajura who'd taken him away from  
Ryo and that wonderful warmth and away from that blonde who'd ensnared Ryo with a spell. "I'll  
kill you!"   
  
"No, you won't." Naaza was sitting on the edge of the window, looking at him with his usual  
expression of boredom. "You were acting very foolishly and Rajura is doing this for your own good.  
He said he'll let you up when you start thinking rationally."  
  
"Naaza..."  
  
"Don't even think of trying to persuade me, Anubis. I'm your guard for now and I am to make sure  
you feed and that you don't escape. I know what you told Rajura about 'needing' that human," he  
sneered the word as though it disgusted him just to say it. "And you won't find much sympathy from  
me. Go back to sleep." He sat next to Anubis on the bed.   
  
"No! Let me up from here before I..."  
  
Naaza suddenly struck, biting Anubis on the arm and making him fall almost instantly asleep again.  
The last thing Anubis saw was Kujuurou's almost smug expression at having hit his target. "I won't  
let you hurt yourself, Anubis. We both know mortals will lead to nothing but pain."  
Dream-  
Home was a small cabin deep in the German forests, far from the manor Kujuurou had been raised  
in and even further from his birthplace in Egypt. In these dark woods, Kujuurou had found a lone  
hunter and killed him, draining the blood from him. It was easy now; something he'd grown  
accustomed to with help from his mother and his grandsire. After killing the hunter, Kujuurou had  
found the hunter's cabin and taken it over as his own. It was certainly smaller and had far less in the  
way of material comforts, but it was more homelike in Kujuurou's way of thinking. It was small  
with little more than a bed and a few chairs, but it reminded Kujuurou of his house in Egypt and his  
father.  
  
"You are welcome to stay." Abraham had told Kujuurou the day he was packing his few belongings  
to leave. Abraham was sitting on the bed he'd let Kujuurou use and swinging his legs like any  
human child would do, but there was the eternal seriousness that marked Abraham. "I admit, I've  
grown fond of you over the years." By now, while Abraham still looked like a young child,  
Kujuurou had become a young man of twenty-five, though he still looked fifteen. Apparently, he  
still aged, just slower than normal humans did.  
  
Kujuurou wasn't changing his mind, though. "I'm not very comfortable here, grandsire. I think it's  
time I went out in the world and traveled a bit. Besides," He added with a bit of a rueful grin, "I  
think some of your clan are starting to look at me like a side of beef and I don't care to be the main  
course of tomorrow night's dinner."  
  
"I would not allow them to harm you, Ku."  
  
"I don't like they way they look at me." There had always been something in the eyes of the  
full-blooded vampires of Abraham's clan that put Kujuurou on edge. A deep hunger like nothing  
he'd ever seen before.  
  
Abraham shifted slightly and crossed his legs on Kujuurou's bed. "Their interest in you is only  
natural, you know. You are one of a very rare breed. You are dhampire, a half-blood." He got onto  
all fours and crawled across Kujuurou's bed until he was close enough to take Kujuurou's hand. He  
brought the now large hand to his face and sniffed it before giving it a soft lick. "I can almost taste  
your blood and even the lesser of my clan can smell you. You are different from us and different  
from humans. It's that difference that make you so...attractive, I suppose. There are others like you,  
Ku, but I could count their number on one hand." Abraham gave Kujuurou a pull, making him sit  
on the bed, and sat on Kujuurou's lap. With his free hand, he reached up and stroked Kujuurou's  
cheeks. "You'll have to start shaving soon, Ku. I think I don't like you." His eyes closed, though he  
was still petting Kukuurou's face. "You'll leave me and grow old and you'll die in a few short years.  
You'll live longer than any pure human could, but still, you will age and die." One of Abraham's  
petting hands moved up and drew one finger up and down Kujuurou's earlobe. "I don't want you to  
leave."  
  
Kujuurou had long since gotten used to the fact that his grandsire like to touch him. Abraham liked  
to touch everyone and could often be found sitting between two or more of his clan members, letting  
them kiss or just cuddle with him. Kujuurou had even seen his mother once or twice playing such  
love games with the child-like vampire. But Abraham seemed to have a particular preference for  
spending time with Kujuurou. Kujuurou didn't know why, he knew he wasn't attractive and he  
wasn't especially smart. It made him more than a little uncomfortable having this person with the  
body of a child saying such things to him.   
  
Abraham had never hurt Kujuurou and had never tried to do anything more than to give him a  
chaste kiss on the cheek, but Kujuurou knew it wouldn't last long. Abraham was getting more and  
more bold with his touches and his words as the weeks passed and Kujuurou had learned not to go  
against what his grandsire wished. In fact, the only way Kujuurou was going to get away from the  
manor was with Abraham's permission.   
  
Don't get him wrong, Kujuurou was grateful for the safety Abraham had given him all these years  
and for the home and education and, in a way, he did love his grandsire. But...the lump that was  
growing in his stomach told Kujuurou he should get away from his grandsire, at least for a little  
while.  
  
"I just feel...I feel caged here." Kujuurou admitted. "I'm not safe unless I'm with you or mother and,  
well..."  
  
"Now that you are nearly adult, you want to test your independence?" Abraham pulled away a little  
and looked deeply into Kujuurou's eyes. "That seems to be natural for young adult mortals. I was  
never given the chance to experience that part of growing up, myself, but I can understand it."  
Abraham jumped off Kujuurou's lap with a short hop and landed on the stone floor with a soft pad of  
his bare feet. "If you are intent on leaving me, then I will have you say a proper farewell to your  
mother." He put his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth in front of Kujuurou. "I  
don't want you doing something insensitive like leaving her a note while you sneak off in the middle  
of the day. However, you shouldn't tell the others of the clan that you're leaving my protection." He  
quickly reassured Kujuurou, "You always have my protection, of course, but it will be almost  
impossible for me to guard you if you're off wandering. You will have to keep a low profile, not  
only from mortals, but also from vampires. As I just said, your blood is considered a delicacy. Also,  
you must continue to feed on blood to keep up your strength. Regular food won't hurt you, but it  
doesn't give you much in the way of nutrients."  
  
Kujuurou nodded obediently. "Don't worry, I'll protect myself."  
  
Abraham fixed him with a gaze that made Kujuurou swallow hard. There was a terrible possessive  
quality about that look. "Yes, you will. I won't forgive you if you're careless and get yourself killed."  
He again came up to Kujuurou and put his hands on Kujuurou's knees. "You will come back to me,  
Ku."  
Home was a one-room cabin built on the side of a mountain in Germany. It was small and dark,  
with heavy curtains to keep out the uncomfortable light. Unlike his full blood kin, Kujuurou could  
easily survive the sunlight. It was uncomfortable and often painful, but he would live. However,  
giving a choice, he would always choose the darkness over the light. So the curtains hung over the  
windows of his stolen cabin while Kujuurou slept the day away. He'd gotten into that habit at his  
grandsire's home where everyone slept during the day out of necessity. His mother had stayed at her  
sire's home, but she would visit him occasionally. The pain of her husband's death weighed heavily  
on Kujuurou's mother, though, and she'd spent years in a depression that Abraham was still trying to  
bring her out of. She just didn't have the strength to go anywhere lately.  
  
It was years after leaving the safety of Abraham's house that Kujuurou met the stranger.  
  
Like an ivory beacon in the darkness, the man stood outside Kujuurou's home, leaning causally  
against a large tree when Kujuurou woke and Kujuurou was instantly suspicious. The man was  
unlike anyone Kujuurou had ever seen with the long white hair of an old man pulled into a high  
topknot, except for a few strands that hung down on either side of his face. He wore several layers of  
a complex looking robe made of brightly colored silks, a kind of style that Kujuurou had never seen  
before. The robes were held together at the man's waist by a pale purple sash that seemed to only  
barely hold everything together. But this was no old man. His skin was nearly as pale as Kujuurou's  
and, despite the eye patch that made him look like some common brigand, his face was almost  
surreally beautiful. One intensely blue eye watching.  
  
"So," The strange said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper. "You are the one."  
  
Kujuurou closed the door of his cabin behind him and kept his eyes on the stranger. Since living  
with his grandsire, Kujuurou had learned to use his enhanced senses and had discovered how much  
more powerful he was than mere humans, though not as powerful as his vampire kin. Right now, his  
sense of smell and sight was telling Kujuurou that this was a man, a normal, ordinary human male.   
But there was something that whispered deep inside him, telling him that this was no human, that  
this man was special and powerful. He reminded Kujuurou of a long ago dream.  
  
"Who are you? What do you mean, 'the one'?" Kujuurou asked warily. Kujuurou didn't like  
strangers, especially since he couldn't seem to tell exactly what this person was. If he was human,  
Kujuurou would have to kill him to preserve his privacy. If he was kin, a vampire, it would be more  
dangerous. This one could be a high ranking elder, like Abraham, or just some fledgling who'd  
stumbled across Kujuurou by accident. However, if Abraham was right, the kin could smell  
Kujuurou's half-breed blood. Whoever this man was, he was a danger.  
  
The stranger, who looked to be only a few years older than Kujuurou's physical age of about  
seventeen, smiled at Kujuurou. It was a devilish smile filled with, well not evil, but mischief. He was  
dressed far to finely to be out in the forest, so far from civilization, with his elegant robes that looked  
like he'd lazily put them on. It was almost laughable how out of place the stranger looked. Even his  
feet were bare, Kujuurou could see his toes sticking out from under his long robes.   
  
"I am called Rajura." Rajura's voice was deeper that Kujuurou had thought it would be. Rajura was  
so small, almost delicate looking, that Kujuurou had rather been expecting the voice of a young boy.   
  
'He can't be human.' Kujuurou decided at last as he began to circle the man. 'There's something  
different about him and I just can't put my finger on it. He doesn't smell like kin, exactly.' Long ago,  
Abraham had taught Kujuurou how to touch a human's mind and how to influence it. It was a useful  
skill and Kujuurou turned out to be quite good at it, despite his half-human blood. While keeping his  
eyes on Rajura, Kujuurou opened his mind and reached out for Rajura.   
  
Rajura smirked and brushed away Kujuurou's mind's touch as easily as swatting a fly. "This will be  
easier than I'd thought, perhaps." For the first time since Kujuurou had walked out of his home,  
Rajura began to move. Slowly and in an almost lazy manner, just sort of strolling as Kujuurou  
circled him. It wasn't a lazy stroll though, Kujuurou knew. Rajura was watching him and judging  
something. "You have strength, but little skill. Do you fight?"  
  
Kujuurou was taken aback by the question. Fight? "When I must. I've more than enough strength to  
protect myself."  
  
"You're cautious. That's a good start." Rajura said approvingly. "I didn't mean self-defense, though.  
Have you been trained to fight? Do you have a weapon."  
  
"I can use a sword." Kujuurou lied. He'd never used a weapon in his life, other than his own hands,  
but he didn't want to let it out that he'd never been formally trained in any kind of fighting, though he  
doubted this small man could pose any physical threat to him.  
  
"As I thought." Rajura didn't seem pleased by this and he shook his head, making his hair bob  
behind him. "You've never trained. Still, it's no great loss. I am well able to train you. You'll have to  
choose a weapon to your liking, though." Rajura's smiled grew sly. "You may find that learning a  
weapon will come in handy soon. I foresee much pain in your future if you remain without  
weapons." There was an irritating smirk as he said this.  
  
"Foresee?" Kujuurou gave a dark chuckle. "Do you believe in such children's fables as fate and  
destiny?"  
  
"Don't you?" Rajura reached up and plucked a leaf off the tree he was standing under. For some  
reason the veins of the leaf seemed to fascinate him and he traced them with his long white fingers.  
"I suppose that means you don't want to know about the arrow that's about to be shot into your  
back."  
  
Kujuurou's eyes widened and he was just considering whether or not to turn around and check to see  
if Rajura were telling the truth or not, when he felt a shocking pain in the center of his chest. Very  
slowly, Kujuurou looked down and found the bloody head of an arrow protruding from his chest.  
'Wood.' The thought came at him unbidden and Kujuurou knew he was as good as dead. The wood  
hadn't pierced his heart or he'd be dead now. His vampire blood would make sure of that. But the  
arrow had opened up a wound big enough in his chest that Kujuurou could see his own blood  
pouring down and landing in a puddle at his feet.   
  
Kujuurou opened his mouth to say something, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of anything  
to say when he looked at Rajura's unconcerned face. Blood poured out of Kujuurou's open mouth,  
but Rajura only said,  
  
"That'll take some time to heal."  
  
He felt suddenly light headed and sank down to one knee just as a blur of tawny fur virtually flew  
over his head. There was a snarl and a person's frightened cry that was cut short by a tearing sound.   
Kujuurou didn't have the strength to turn around and see what was happening, but he did watch  
Rajura's surprised face.  
  
"My," Rajura said, sounding amused. "I didn't know you had a defender."  
  
Kujuurou collapsed to his hands and knees, watching his own blood collect in a puddle under him.  
Strangely, he couldn't smell his own blood. How odd.  
  
A rough, wet tongue lapped at Kujuurou's face and he turned his head to see familiar brown eyes  
looking at him. -Thou art injured, my brother.-  
  
Lightfoot! He wanted to say something, anything to her. He hadn't seen her in so many years and  
now she was a full grown wolf bitch, but he would recognize those eyes anywhere. The world grew  
dark around him, but Kujuurou didn't want to give in. Whoever had shot at him was dead, by the  
blood on Lightfoot's muzzle, but Rajura was still standing there.  
  
'Don't worry.'  
  
Kujuurou didn't question the voice. It was unfamiliar, but Kujuurou knew it. He felt like he'd  
always known it. It wasn't Lightfoot or Rajura, but Kujuurou let the voice pull him down into the  
darkness. 'Who are you?' He asked.  
  
'I am you. We are Yami."  
  
  
End dream-  
Anubis woke again, this time groggy and feeling sick to his stomach, no doubt a result from Naaza's  
venom. The dream wasn't so much a dream as a half-forgotten memory. Anubis closed his eyes  
almost as soon as he'd opened them and wished he could forget the memory again. He didn't want to  
remember that his mother was still deeply asleep and would stay that way until Abraham chose to  
wake her. He didn't want to remember his murdered father or the cool, moonlit nights of the desert.   
In the familiar darkeness of his chamber, even though he was still bound hand and foot, Anubis  
turned his face as much into the thick blankets as he could and he cried. He hadn't cried for  
centuries, but Anubis just couldn't stop himself this time.  
  
Lightfoot rubbed her face against his scarred cheek. -Thou art healed? Thine one-eyed brother  
struck thee and thine serpent brother bit thee.-   
Anubis couldn't bring himself to answer, but the sound of her heart beat was, as it always was,  
comforting as he let himself cry.  
To be continued...  
Lil' Demoness: Sniff! Poor Anubis! I thought we were going to start being nice to the boys and now  
you're hurting the ma-sho?  
  
ElgoW: Who told you we were going to be nice? You know that everyone wants to read torture!  
  
Lil' Demoness: Come on! We've got the stage set for a wonderful romance...  
  
ElgoW: Over my dead body!  
  
Lil' Demoness: That can be arranged, my dear. 


	8. I'm coming for you

Twilight Sky  
Chapter eight: I'm coming for you  
Anubis-  
'I don't care what the others say, I want that boy!' Anubis pulled at the chains that bound him, but they weren't budging. 'He'll be mine, if it's the last thing I ever do!'  
  
"Don't bother." Sh'ten who was writing quietly at his desk with his back to Anubis spoke without even turning around. "Rajura had us use some kind of silver and steel metal to chain you up with. He says you can't get out of it and he's usually right." Sh'ten turned around and smirked at Anubis. "You know, I rather like seeing you helpless there." He let his eyes travel up and down and it was only then that Anubis realized he'd been undressed before he'd been put to bed. "Maybe we could play for a bit before Rajura takes you out of there." He stood up and went to kneel on the foot at Anubis' bed and took one of Anubis' feet in his hands, massaging it with his deft hands. "I'll bet I can make you forget your little firefly."  
  
Anubis didn't like Sh'ten talking about Ryo.  
  
Sh'ten smiled, his sensuous mouth curling mischievously at the corners and he crawled up the length of Anubis' body until they were face to face. With his long fingers, Sh'ten rubbed Anubis' face and traced the cross shaped scar under his eye. "You don't look like you slept well."  
  
"I had a nightmare." Anubis told him, speaking for the first time since. "A dream of long ago." While he said this, Anubis was trying to decide what to do. He could escape. Sh'ten, a fearless, terrible warrior without match, was a child in many ways. He could be manipulated. But did Anubis really want to betray Sh'ten's trust?  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Anubis saw Lightfoot looking at him. She didn't move, but said, 'Think. What doest thou truly wish for? This one is thy brother in all but blood, but Ryo waits for thee.'  
  
Sh'ten was licking Anubis' throat, but all Anubis could think of was Ryo's sad, gentle eyes. 'How do you know Ryo?'  
  
'Follow thine heart, my brother.' Lightfoot stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Anubis alone to make his choice.  
  
In the end, it wasn't a terribly difficult choice and Anubis began to moan and writhe under Sh'ten's advances. It wasn't exactly an act, though. Sh'ten had a talent when it came to sex. It wasn't hard to get excited and Anubis didn't even have to worry that he'd hurt Sh'ten, really. Sh'ten would only like it the more he was hurt.  
  
"'Ten." Anubis let out the word in a sultry growl as he arched up as much as he could. "Let me loose, I need to move around a bit. I want to touch you."  
  
"Do you think I'm fool enough to risk Rajura's wrath?" Sh'ten muttered as he ran his fingers up and down Anubis' chest. "Besides," Sh'ten sat up, straddling Anubis' knees, and pouted. "I still have a headache from when you took blood from that Ryo boy."  
  
"I apologize." Anubis didn't have to act at all for that. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his brothers, but he really couldn't help it. Next time, he'd be sure to block his mind. And there would be a next time! "Please, I need you, Sh'ten." For emphasis, Anubis made his all ready deep voice sound as gravely as possible. But Sh'ten wasn't to be tricked so easily.  
  
"Don't worry," Sh'ten reassured him. "You just lay back and relax and let me do all the work."  
  
That, though sounding pleasant, wouldn't help Anubis to get free. Still, Sh'ten was coming recklessly close to Anubis' mouth. There was just the problem about what would happen if Rajura or Naaza found out what he was going to do.  
  
"Block your mind." Anubis told Sh'ten. "I want this to be just between us." It wasn't an unreasonable request and Sh'ten was used to the fact that Anubis often preferred privacy in such matters. "I don't want the others to feel it."  
  
Sh'ten did as Anubis asked without question and leaned down to kiss Anubis. Anubis lay back and not only let Sh'ten kiss him, but he kissed back as passionately as he ever had... "I'm sorry." He said, letting his fangs show. "I never got to finish with you earlier. Will you let me taste you now?"  
  
Sh'ten pulled the collar of his kimono down and grinned hungrily. "What do you think?" Sh'ten happily turned his head for Anubis and obligingly put his throat right at Anubis' mouth. "Just don't take to much. Old Baggy Eyes Arago wants me to do some work for him later."  
  
Anubis didn't reply, but quickly sunk his fangs into Sh'ten's throat. At first, Sh'ten was happy enough, moaning and groaning with pleasure, but then he started to resist. "Anubis, that's enough." He said, trying to turn away a bit. "I said only a little."  
  
But Anubis didn't stop. He tightened his mouth around the flesh of Sh'ten's throat and began to suck harder, drawing out all the blood he could and greedily drinking it down as quickly as he could. Though Anubis didn't rely on blood to actually live, he could go years without it, the more blood he had the strong he was.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sh'ten began to twist and fight, thrashing as he tried to push away from Anubis. The fighting actually wasn't a good idea because it made blood pump faster which only helped Anubis. "Let go! Anubis, let go!"  
  
As drank Sh'ten's blood, Anubis could, as he always did, feel everything Sh'ten was feeling at that moment. Abraham had once said that full blood vampires could even see memories of their victims when they drank the blood, but Anubis could only get emotions. It was different than the normal link he had with his brothers. With that, he knew what they were feeling, but tasting blood meant that Anubis actually felt what Sh'ten was feeling and had to work to separate himself from it.  
  
Fear. Confusion. Anger. Those were the primary emotions, but underneath those, he could feel that Sh'ten's pleasure. Even though he thought Anubis might really kill him, Sh'ten couldn't help but enjoying it.   
  
Finally, Sh'ten collapsed weakly on top of Anubis and Anubis withdrew his fangs. He snarled, and looked up at the shackles holding his wrists. Yank after yank Anubis pulled until he thought the bed would break under him, but still the chains held tight. Anubis looked around for a solution and found Sh'ten, only barely awake.  
  
"Sh'ten." He whispered softly. "Sh'ten, wake up."  
  
With a groggily moan, Sh'ten opened his eyes and looked at Anubis. "'Nubie?"  
  
"Yes." Anubis knew he'd have to do this quickly while Sh'ten was still dazed and confused from the blood loss. "Sh'ten, you need to get the key."  
  
"Key?" Sh'ten sat up slowly and blinked at Anubis several times, as if he couldn't quite clear his mind.  
  
"Key. Get the key and unlock me."  
  
Obediently, Sh'ten got off Anubis and staggered to a cabinet in the corner of the room. He fell once while he was walking, but eventually made it to the cabinet. Finding the key took a moment and Anubis was beginning to worry that Sh'ten would start to realize what he was doing, but, soon enough, Sh'ten found the key and brought it back and fumbled around while unlocking Anubis' bonds.  
  
After his first hand was free, Anubis seized the key from Sh'ten and quickly unlocked the rest of his chains. With Sh'ten blood filling him, Anubis jumped off the bed, his energy and strength feeling boundless. 'Now to go find Ryo!' He thought, only remembering that Sh'ten was still staring at him as he paused at the door. "Sh'ten, lay down. You look tired." He certainly didn't want Sh'ten to pass out while he stood there. "Go to sleep."  
  
Sh'ten nodded dumbly, climbed onto Anubis' bed, and lay down without a word. He was asleep before Anubis turned to leave.  
  
'I don't want Rajura or Naaza to know I'm leaving though.' That thought made him slow his pace but not stop as he ran down the corridors. 'They'll find me soon enough anyway, but if I can hide for a little while I can be with Ryo longer.'  
  
It was at that moment that Anubis heard a voice he hadn't heard in centuries. Yami. 'Why don't you use another form?' It asked him.  
  
Anubis had long since gotten used to the voice in his mind, especially after Rajura had told him that they all had the 'voice' of their yoroi. But if Rajura knew how or why the voice spoke to them, he never told.  
  
'Good idea.' Anubis paused and closed his eyes, letting the transformation overcome him. It was a slow, painless change and when Anubis opened his eyes, he was no longer even close to being human. As a wolf Anubis was a fine specimen. He was ink black and as strongly muscled as he had been as a human. It was time to go find Ryo.  
Ryo-  
Ryo didn't like the man that was following them. He wasn't sure why and he couldn't even say for certain that the man was following them. It could be just a coincidence that the stranger happened to go in all the same stores in the mall as he and Xiu did.   
  
The stranger was tall and so thin that he made Ryo think of a scarecrow, with his long gangly arms and legs and the short cut hair that had the appearance of black straw sticking out from under a well used wide brimmed hat. The man kept smiling and, for some reason, it put Ryo on edge. He didn't trust people who smiled all the time.  
  
"Okay," Xiu said, bringing Ryo's attention back to the reason they were in the mall in the first still large stack of yen for Xiu to see. He was looking forward to spending every bit of it. Ryo didn't like even looking at the money; it brought back to many memories.   
  
Bishop Brannon for one. That was one man Ryo desperately wanted to forget.  
  
Xiu counted out Ryo's money and thought for a minute. "All right, you've got plenty." Then, with a flourishing gesture, Xiu indicated a clothes store. "Let's go get you some more clothes. You must be getting just a bit tired of wearing Seiji's old stuff, huh?"  
  
Ryo shrugged as best as he could with his arms so full of bags. It didn't matter to him much, so long as he had something to wear. But he had to get rid of this money somehow and getting some clothes seemed like a good start. At least now Ryo had a brand-new uniform that actually fit and two pair of new sneakers along with jeans and a few shirts.  
  
"Yeah, well," Xiu said, pulling him to the next store. "The rest of us do mind. How do you think it makes us look, as your friends, to have you wandering around in clothes that don't fit? People are going to think we don't take care of you. Ryo, are you listening?"  
  
While Xiu was talking, Ryo had looked over his shoulder again to see the man who was following them. The man looked strangely familiar, like Ryo should know him. It wouldn't be all that much of a surprise, really, since Ryo had met so many people in his life of wandering. But there was something about this man's face that made Ryo's mind scream at him, telling him that he should know this person.  
  
"Ryo?" Xiu shook Ryo's shoulder, only to have Ryo jerk away. He knew why he wasn't letting his friends touch him, but Ryo didn't seem able to stop. He did feel bad about the hurt look on Xiu's face. But Xiu covered it quickly with one of his wide grins. "Why don't we quit for the day, huh? I've still got a pile of homework waiting for me and we've got school tomorrow and...and..." Xiu's voice trailed off and he looked over Ryo's shoulder. "Is it just me or has that guy been following us for a while?"  
  
Ryo was going to turn around to see if it was the same man he'd just been watching, but Xiu caught his shoulder and made him stay still. Ryo winced under Xiu's hand. 'No wonder no one wants to fight with him," Ryo thought. 'He really is built like an ox!' Xiu was hurting Ryo without thinking about it. Granted, it wasn't enough to even leave a mark, but Ryo couldn't help but be impressed with Xiu's strength.  
  
"Don't turn around, I don't want him to think we're watching him if he's up to no good." Xiu took his hand off Ryo's shoulder. "Have you ever seen a tall, skinny guy with a shaved head? He's about six foot one and kind of bony."  
  
Ryo shook his head. "I s-saw him before. He looks familiar, but I c-can't say where I've s-seen him."  
  
Xiu smiled, but said, "I don't like him. There's something wrong about him. Let's go, I'll walk you home."  
  
They left the mall with Xiu casually glancing over his shoulder every now and again until he finally pronounced, "Okay, I think he's gone. There are all kinds of weirdo's in the world, Ryo, you can't be to careful. Who knows what that guy's problem was?"  
  
Ryo almost laughed, but he knew that doing that would only hurt Xiu's feelings. He knew far better than Xiu about the dangerous kinds of weirdo's that wandered the world, but here was Xiu trying to protect him. Ryo couldn't stop the smile. He'd never thought that he'd have such good friends like he had now.  
  
Most of the walk went by uneventfully, except for Xiu's talking, until they reached Seiji's house.   
  
"Ummm..." Xiu frowned at what he saw sitting in Seiji's front yard. "Is that yours?"  
  
Ryo blinked at the large black dog and shook his head. He'd never seen the wolf before, but it did seem familiar. Maybe he'd seen it around the neighborhood somewhere. "No, I..." Before Ryo could say another word, the huge dog bound over to them and jumped up so it's forelegs were up on Ryo's shoulders and it licked his face enthusiastically. Ryo couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside him. He started petting the dog on the head and back.  
  
Xiu reached out to pet the dog, too. "Careful, Ryo. Your tiger is gonna get jealous...whoa!" Xiu jerked his hand away when the tiger snapped at him viciously. Xiu looked at his hand that had narrowly escaped uninjured and then gave Ryo a crooked grin. "I guess it knows who it likes, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I..." The smile left Ryo's face when he turned left and happened to notice they were standing next to the graveyard where his granma had been buried. It wasn't so much that this was where his granma was that shocked Ryo as what he saw when his eyes landed on his granma's tombstone.  
  
(I don't like this part)  
  
Swears had been spray painted in bright orange and purple. Something heavy had been smashed against the tombstone and a corner had broken off.   
  
(It just sounds wrong.)  
Ryo's mouth fell open in horror and he pushed the dog away from him before he started walking slowly into the graveyard. 'No, no, no, no.' Ryo staggered once, he wasn't looking where he was going, but when he finally made it to the defaced stone, Ryo felt the tears burning his eyes. 'Who would do such a thing?! Who?' There was no reason for such a disgusting crime and Ryo, once again, felt himself feeling completely helpless. He wanted to fall down and scream that someone would do such a heinous thing.   
  
Ryo's legs started to buckle under him when he realized what he was doing. 'I can't break down now!' He told himself firmly. 'If my friends are going to stick up for me and try to take care of me, then the least I can do is try to take care of myself.' Ryo turned away from the gravestone and started walking away.  
  
"Ryo?" Xiu called with concern in his voice and started chasing after Ryo. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home." Ryo said through clenched teeth. "I need soap and water." For the first time in a long, long time, Ryo didn't stutter, not even once.  
Seiji-  
Seiji wished he'd been able to go with Ryo to get some new clothes, but there were other, things to take care of. Those other things was what had brought Seiji to Shin's house at Touma's request. Standing on the sidewalk, Seiji watched the half a dozen or so reporters and wondered why they didn't get tired and just go home. Did they plan to stay out here until Friday and the day of the trial? Seiji began to make his way to the backdoor of the house.  
  
He never saw the shaven haired man watching him intently.  
  
Ever since the reporters and photographers had started hanging around outside Shin's front door, Shin had told all his friends that if they wanted to visit they should go in the back door, so that was what Seiji did. He pushed his way passed the big bushes of Shin's back garden and was almost at the door when a woman wearing a predatory smile jumped out at him. His first thought when he saw her was how much she resembled a shark.  
  
"Hello!" She nearly yelled. "Are you a friend of the accused? Can I get a few words for our paper?"  
  
Seiji was shocked at the utter rudeness of this woman. She was so eager to get a story that she'd resorted to hiding out in someone's backyard. "Madam," He said coldly. "Are you aware that you are trespassing?"  
  
The reporter wasn't even a bit phased by the question and continued with one of her own. "Are you a friend of Mouri-san or Hashiba-san? Have you come to offer any support?"  
  
'So,' Seiji thought. 'She wants to play. I think I can do that.' "Trespassing is still against the law, you know. You should be waiting with the other vultures out front."  
  
She flinched at that, but kept going. "Tell me, do you believe the story that Hashiba-san was defending himself or was it all instigated by this European friend of his? Perhaps they were attempting to rob Hashiba-san's father?"  
  
"I don't know why the police allow lurking." Seiji went on as if he didn't even hear her. "I think I'll give them a call and ask them about this." He let a smile cross his face. "If you really are doing something illegal, it shouldn't be to hard to sue your newspaper. Maybe I can get some money out of this deal for myself."  
  
The threat of suing was apparently to much for the woman and she beat a hasty retreat back to the front sidewalk to wait with everyone else and Seiji was whistling when he knocked on Shin's door. 'That was fun.' He thought to himself.  
  
For a long time no one answered the door, but just when Seiji was getting ready to walk away Shin flung open the door and pulled him inside. "Come on!" Shin said, urging him in towards the living room. "Come on, you have to see it!"  
  
In the living room Touma was sitting on the couch and stared at the television with a horrified expression. "Oh my God." He breathed, staring at the television. "Oh my God. Oh my God."  
  
Shin was a little more coherent and told Seiji, "We saw earlier, Ryo's friends!" It was the news, Seiji realized. On the television were two pictures, one of a fine-featured young man with brightly dyed pink hair and one of a girl with dark red hair. The newscaster was speaking,  
  
"The suspected criminal, a man who refused to give any name to the police other than Joji, was released from jail after paying his bond with a jade earring, reported to be worth nearly one hundred thousand yen. Joji was suspected of murdering an unnamed prostitute. He was found after his release in the apartment of Fujimi Masao, a suspected pimp who also happened to have been the witness to the murder. Both Joji and Fujimi were found dead and, again, it looks like this murder can be pinned on Joji. Joji apparently committed suicide after killing Fujimi. The police suspect that there might be a connection as the unnamed prostitute apparently worked for Fujimi, but there is no certainty."  
  
Seiji had long since stopped watching the television and had his eyes fixed on Touma and Shin's face. Both boys looked like they were in shock. "This can't be happening." Touma said, shaking his head. "This just isn't right."  
  
"You said they were Ryo's friends?" Seiji finally asked after waiting for an explanation and getting none.  
  
"Yes. They are...were friends of Ryo's." Touma told him, aghast. "I met them a while ago and I know Joji wouldn't have hurt Yoko. They're both dead?" He ran a hand through his hair. "How am I going to tell Ryo?"  
  
  
Outside Shin's house-  
My son. Oh, my precious, beautiful son. I'm coming for you.   
To be continued... 


	9. Nightmare

Twilight Sky 9  
  
Nightmare  
  
Dr. Date-  
  
Seiji's dad had been a wonderful man. She still remembered the day she'd met him, how handsome and dashing he'd been. She remembered his gentle smile and the way he'd held her on their wedding night. But, that was all in the past. Now, she had to protect her family against the man who still held her heart.   
  
"Dr. Date, are you still there?"  
  
"Ah..." Dr. Date realized that she'd been staring into space, lost in her thoughts. "Yes, yes, I'm still here, doctor Tatami. Are...are you sure? There's no mistake?"  
  
"None at all, I'm afraid. Your husband was released about three days ago. It's all perfectly legal, his psychiatrist has ruled that he's stable enough to live outside the hospital. All he had to do was report in for a check-in every day, but he hasn't checked in since he left us. No one's been able to track him down and I thought you ought to know."  
  
Dr. Date put a hand to her forehead, feeling suddenly faint. 'This can't be happening. I...I can't go through this again.' "You think he might still be dangerous?"   
  
At the other end of the line, doctor Tatami hesitated before answering. "I can't say for certain, Dr. Date. It's entirely possible that he is stable and he'll be able to rejoin your family."  
  
Dr. Date felt her heart stop when she heard that. She loved her husband, always would, but the idea of living with him and eating with him and sleeping with him made her break out in a cold sweat. What if he came back and he tried to hurt Seiji? What if he tried to hurt his father? 'I'm not strong enough to fight him and I don't think Seiji or his grandfather could fight him, he's family, after all.'  
  
Doctor Tatami continued, "But, since he's skipped his check in's, I don't think he's made as much progress as was thought. I have to recommend that you avoid contact with him. If he hasn't contacted you in the past three days, he may not even try. I've alerted the police in your area, but until he's found, you and your family should stay at your home. The police have agreed to have a patrolman check your home a few times a day."  
  
"Thank you." But Dr. Date hardly heard what he was saying. Seiji had gone out earlier and Ryo left a few minutes ago with Xiu. "I...I'll make sure everyone stays home." When she hung up the phone, her hand was shaking uncontrollably.   
  
For a moment, she just sat there, staring at the phone while the words rang through her head. 'Get everyone home. Keep them home.' Turning her chair quickly, Dr. Date went to the dojo where her father-in-law was teaching. Normally, she wouldn't interrupt one of his lessons, but this wasn't a normal situation. "Dad!" She shouted, wheeling her chair right onto the practice mat and making the startled students scramble to get out of her way. "Dad! Where's Seiji?"  
  
He looked down at her, more than a little irritated at the interruption, but he must have seen how upset she was because he didn't even scowl that she'd interrupted his class before he announced, "Dismissed. I'll see you all next week."  
  
"Dad, where's Seiji?!" Dr. Date repeated herself more urgently before even the last student had left. "We have to get him and Ryo home, now!"  
  
Kanto patted her shoulders reassuringly. "Now, now, just calm down. What's happened?"  
  
"It's Sango! He's out!"  
  
"Dear God..."  
  
Youja Kai-  
  
Sh'ten-  
  
Sh'ten was fuming as he stalked down the hall, pulling his long sleeve-less coat into a more comfortable position. Not that his coat was uncomfortable, it was just a nervous habit he'd picked up somewhere. 'How am I supposed to tell Rajura that I let Anubis escape?' Sh'ten thought of his traitorous brother. 'I'll strangle him when I get my hands on him!' Sh'ten vowed as he stalked down the hallways. 'I can't believe he did that!' As he walked, Sh'ten had to stop for a moment when the world tilted around him. It was only the blood loss, he knew, but it was more disabling than anything he'd ever felt before. 'I go begging Arago to ignore his behavior with that boy! I take pity on him and let him feed when Rajura tells me not to and this is how he thanks me?!' Sh'ten seemed to forget that he was the one who'd instigated the little confrontation between himself and Anubis.  
  
Now, after having to grovel to Arago, again, because he'd been late to their meeting Sh'ten was in an especially bad mood. 'Meeting my sweet tush!' He thought, his mind going back to the throne room where he'd been on his knees and the demon lord had shouted at him. 'He wasn't even talking about anything! That neurotic, power hungry, idiotic just wanted someone to babble at!' His thoughts drifted away when he walked into Rajura's chambers and found Rajura in the midsts of a vision.  
  
On his back in the center of his bed, Rajura's eye was rolled into his head, showing only the white part and his mouth was partly open with drool seeping out of the corner. His entire body was rigid and his arms and legs were spread out and he twitched erratically every few seconds.   
  
"How did your meeting go?" Naaza, standing at the side of the bed with one of Rajura's robes draped on his shoulders, asked. He was only barely modest and, from his miffed tone, Sh'ten could easily guess that the vision had hit Rajura during a particularly...er...intimate moment.  
  
"As expected. He yelled, I fawned, Anubis escaped." But Sh'ten wasn't looking at Naaza. He was focused on Rajura, waiting patiently for the vision to end. Time ticked by and still Rajura didn't wake.  
  
"It's taking to long." Naaza said, though his tone didn't betray his worry.  
  
"We've seen him go through longer ones." Sh'ten didn't feel as confidant as he sounded, but he didn't try to open his mind to Rajura to find out what his brother was seeing. He'd tried that once, in the past, but it all he'd seen was nothing. It was as if Rajura had vanished from their group mind during his visions and Sh'ten didn't like the feeling at all. They'd just have to be patience and wait for Rajura to wake up on his own. "This must be a dozy."  
  
With a desperate gasp of breath, Rajura sat bolt upright and his blue eye came back down, slowly focusing on them. Rajura never liked to be touched right after a vision, Naaza and Sh'ten didn't try to reach out to him either physically or with their minds.   
  
Rajura turned to Sh'ten. "Anubis is gone?"  
  
"Yes. Did you see that?"   
  
Rajura rarely told anyone what he saw in his visions, and this time would be no different. Instead of answering, Rajura shakily stood up and walked to the single window of the room. "We have to get Anubis away from that Ryo he's so interested in. He's dangerous."  
  
Naaza said, "A human? Dangerous to Anubis?"  
  
"He isn't human." The realization hit Sh'ten like an arrow through the head. "We all felt his blood, he's different from any human Anubis has ever tasted. He tastes..." Sh'ten searched for the right word. In Ryo's blood there was a taste of power and something familiar. Something was nagging at Sh'ten's memory.  
  
"Never mind that." Rajura interrupted quickly. "Anubis has most likely gone to Ryo again, but he might be in hiding. We have to find him and bring him back." It wasn't a suggestion, but an order.  
  
"You know something." Naaza said softly. "What aren't you telling us?"  
  
Rajura said nothing.  
  
Rajura-  
  
  
  
'How can I tell them? How can I tell them that the time of the great, final war has come and Anubis is smitten with the enemy? That boy, Ryo, has more power than even he knows. Ryo's not alone, though. I saw him with others. No faces, but colors and a feeling of unity between them. I wish I knew more to tell them, but I saw things I can't even begin to understand. A shining staff with chimes and brown hair girl's face. Five colors and a black tiger with white flaming swords. I just don't understand it yet. Something is going to happen. Something soon.' Rajura felt a wave of fear run over him. 'And if I don't get Anubis away from Ryo, he's going to be hurt.'  
  
Anubis-  
  
Desecration of the dead is one of the vilest acts of violence possible. Mostly for the reason that the dead can not fight back and even in the time when Anubis had lived as a mortal, it had been a crime punishable by death. He could sympathize with Ryo as Ryo sat on his knees by the headstone and scrubbed the stone. For the first time in a long time, Anubis was happy just sitting at Ryo's side. All right, so Ryo thought he was nothing more than a dog (Dog?! I'm a wolf, any fool can see that!) At least he was with Ryo.  
  
Anubis didn't like Ryo's friend, Xiu. It was jealously, plain and simple, not that Anubis would admit to it. He didn't like how close Ryo seemed to the larger boy or how familiar Xiu acted towards Ryo. 'He has no right to be so close to Ryo. Ryo's mine. I saved him so I get to have him.' Logic might not be Anubis' strong point, but, as a wolf, he knew his territory and he intended to defend it.  
  
'Thou art happy, then?' The familiar voice drew Anubis' attention away from Ryo and to the nearby forest.  
  
'Lightfoot? Sister, what brings thee here?' Anubis honestly didn't even know that she could travel between the two worlds alone.  
  
She gave him a wolfy sort of smile with her tongue hanging happily out of her mouth. 'I come to see thee, brother. Thou art happy?'  
  
Anubis looked again at Ryo, still scrubbing silently. 'Yes. I am most happy.'  
  
'Good.' Lightfoot turned and, without another word, bound into the dark forest.  
  
Xiu-  
  
Xiu looked up just in time to see the white and black form of Ryo's tiger, Seiji said it was named Byakuen, going into the forest. 'Weird.' He thought. 'I thought he'd come over to see Ryo, but maybe that's lucky. I wouldn't want to see Ryo's two friends fight it out.' He looked down at the black dog and saw that it was watching Byakuen, too.  
  
Well, he had other things to worry about other than Ryo's pets. Touma's trial was in two days and now Ryo was having to deal with shit like this. 'I'll bet money it was Akira and his little punks. Seiji said Ryo had a run in with them not long ago. What a disgusting thing to do.'   
  
Dr. Date-  
  
"He's either gone to the Mouri house," Grandfather Date was saying when he preceded Dr. Date out of the house as they went in search of Seiji. "Or he might be at the school still, but most likely, he's gone to see Xiu."  
  
"I'll go there first." Dr. Date said, grabbing her handbag on the way out.  
  
"I don't want you going out alone..."  
  
But Dr. Date knew what he was going to say and cut him off quickly. "Don't say it! I know what you're going to say! I'll be perfectly fine alone and you can't come with me when we can split up and find Seiji faster. No one's answering the phones today, so we have no clue where Seiji is. This is the most logical answer." She gave him a firm look. "You know I'm right, Kanto."  
  
But the older gentleman shook his head doubtfully. "I don't like you being out there alone with my son on the loose. He's all ready tried to kill you once."  
  
"And he's threatened to kill Seiji several times. I will NOT let my son die!" She was nearly yelling fiercely.  
  
"Calm down!" Kanto took her by the shoulders and looked at her with equal ferocity. "We're on the same side here, but I don't want you or Seiji to get hurt. It's my responsibility to protect the both of you. I've never been able to stop you from doing anything you please, my dear, but I do have to try. No matter what you like to think, that wheelchair does make you more vulnerable."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dr. Date calmed herself enough that she knew she wouldn't yell at her father-in-law before speaking again. "I know I'm vulnerable. But we're not doing Seiji any good just sitting here. You know I won't give in, so stop trying. You go to Shin's house, it's further away, I'll go to Xiu's house. If we don't find him, we both come straight back here. I've already called the police and they're keeping an eye out for him and Ryo. I hope we find them together, but at least Seiji's father has no idea who Ryo is."  
  
Finally, he nodded and let go of her shoulders. "It's times like this that I wish we had a car. I'd feel better if you had at least that much protection."  
  
"And people in Hell want ice water. We don't have time for this, Kanto. Let's go!"  
  
The door of the Faun Family restaurant was half way open, odd because Dr. Date knew the restaurant was closed today. This was the one day out of the week that Mama Faun closed so the family could spend the day together. "Mrs. Faun?" There was no answer when Dr. Date pushed the door open far enough so she could move her wheelchair inside. The restaurant was dark, except for the large window that let the light of the setting sun into the room, making the room sinister with thick shadows.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm looking for Sei...oh, God!" Dr. Date lost her train of thought when she saw the tiny, unmoving body a few feet in front of her on the floor, face down. She recognized the child's body as Lai, Xiu's youngest sister and quickly wheeled herself over to the little girl. "Lai! Lai, can you hear me?"  
  
The child didn't move and, since no one was answering her calls, Dr. Date did the only thing she could. Very carefully, but as quickly as she could, Dr. Date lowered herself out of her wheelchair until she was on the floor. It was the only way she could examine Lai. With only her arms to move her, Dr. Date pulled herself over to Lai and turned the little girl over onto her back.   
  
Lai had been stabbed once in the middle of her chest and been allowed to bleed to death.  
  
'No.' Dr. Date's inner voice was numb with shock. She'd seen children die before, some even younger than Lai, but this had been cold blooded murder. There was no way this could possibly be an accident. Lai's skin was still warm and that made Dr. Date's grow cold. She'd only died a short time ago. The killer could still be here.  
  
"Hello, darling."  
  
Dr. Date looked up and paled at the sight of her shaven headed husband standing in the doorway that led to the upstairs home. He was dressed nicely, save for the blood stains on the front of his white shirt, and he looked at her with something close to pity.  
  
"Sango." Dr. Date knew she was in a very bad position. Kanto had been right. She should have waited for help. "What have you done?" She looked down at Lai and then back up at her husband. "How could you do this, Sango? She's just a child."  
  
"Yes." Sango was holding what looked like one of Mama Faun's butcher knifes in one hand and a professional eye told Dr. Date that it was most likely the murder weapon. "And now the innocent has been saved from a life of sin and evil." He smiled almost lovingly down at Lai's body. "Our Seiji was like that once. Do you remember? He was pure and innocent long ago." When he looked up from Lai, Dr. Date saw that her husband's eyes had narrowed angrily. "Then you let him turn to sin. How could you? How could you let our son be damned? It's your fault, darling. You let him turn to another boy for love. I won't say that it's sick. Sickness can be cured. No, no our son isn't sick. He's evil." Sango raised the butcher knife and stared at his reflection on the bloody blade. "I'll have to get rid of this evil. First, I'll kill this Faun boy. Then, I'll kill Seiji. It's for his own good, you know."  
  
"No! Listen to yourself, Sango!" Dr. Date thought that if she could just make him stop for a little while, delay him until Kanto arrived. After all, if she knew her father-in-law, he's be coming by to make sure nothing had happened to her. Maybe Sango would listen to his father more than her. "Seiji hasn't done anything wrong, he's in love, that's all!"  
  
"Not love! Sin! God despises all sinners, but I won't let our son be damned. God will forgive him if he's murdered tragically. Yes, if God sees how much Seiji has suffered, he'll be forgiven. But this Faun," Sango's face darkened with hate. "He led Seiji into temptation. He made Seiji do this..."  
  
"No, he didn't. I'm telling you, they're in love!"   
  
But Sango wasn't listening. "I won't let him corrupt my sons. Either of them."   
  
Dr. Date began to inch back towards her wheel chair. 'Sons? What's he talking about?' It was almost impossible that she'd be able to climb back in and unthinkable that she'd be able to get away from Sango, but she had to try. "How did you know, Sango? Who told you that Seiji was gay?" She couldn't imagine that Seiji told him. Seiji didn't even like to think about his dad.  
  
She would never find out the answer because at that moment Sango lurched forward and caught her by the throat. Dr. Date grabbed his wrists, but she was nowhere near strong enough to get him off and he easily lifted her off the floor.  
  
"Don't you want to know where the rest of the family is?" Sango asked, looking pointedly at Lai. "I really couldn't say. I found her here, alone. Foolish, really, to leave such a little girl home alone. Bad things could happen to her. Bad, bad people in the world, you know."  
  
Dr. Date could hear her heart beating faster and faster in her ears when Sango brought her closer to his face. How could anyone think he was ready to be released on the world? Sango tightened his hands around her throat and stars began to flash before Dr. Date's eyes. It was getting harder and harder to breath and, at the moment she saw one particular star began to get closer and closer, Dr. Date knew she was about to die.  
  
"I...I love...yo..." But the star was getting so close and it was such a bright, white light that Dr. Date was overwhelmed. She couldn't see Sango anymore. She could see anything but the light and it was all around. The pain was gone and Dr. Date could feel, for one glorious, eternal moment, endless love that spanned eternity. She was dead. She'd never been so happy.  
  
To be continued...  
  
ELgoW: Did we make you cry? Huh? Huh? I do love the sound of sobbing and that ending was just lovely.  
  
Lil' Demoness: How can you say that? You killed two characters! Just think of all the cute scenes we could have done with Lai! Sniff! And now Dr. Date.  
  
ELgoW: Cute my sweet butt! The kid had to die! Besides, everyone loves torture and it's Seiji's turn.  
  
Lil' Demoness: Not that I want to encourage torture, but I think Zorra would like you to get back to giving Ryo some pain. I can't believe I'm reminding you of this. (sigh) I'm going to work on Warrior Children for Val. She likes sap and I think I need a bit of that after helping you.  
  
ELgoW: (Mutters) Not like I asked for any help, you prissy little faery.  
  
Lil' Demoness: (Takes him by the throat and starts squeezing.) What-did-you-say?  
  
ELgoW: Nothing! Lemme go! I gotta go hurt Ryo for Zorra or she'll get mad at Cousin D! Come on, please!  
  
Lil' Demoness: (Lets go.) You're lucky Cousin D likes Zorra or I'd tear your larynx out right now.   
  
ELgoW: (Purrs happily while rubbing his sore neck) I love it when you get rough.  
  
Lil' Demoness: (Grabs him by the hair and pulls him in close.) And I love it when you beg.  
  
Cousin D: OKAY! I think that's enough of that! (Shoos them away from the computer.) I'm sure you readers really don't want to know that much about the private lives of my muses. I don't think I want to know that much. Anyway, thanks to those of you who are reviewing and, as always, thanks Zorra and Val:) I couldn't do it without you, my dears. Keep watching for the next chapter, it looks like Ryo's not going to have much fun. Not that he ever does. 


	10. Yoroi

Twilight Sky 10  
  
Ryo-  
  
The voice was talking again and it wasn't letting Ryo ignore it.  
  
'You have to go find Seiji!'  
  
'Leave me alone.' Ryo answered, reaching down to pet the black dog. He was just starting to feel like he was getting his head together. Cleaning up his granma's gave stone had done something to Ryo deep inside to make him feel stronger and didn't want the voice to remind him that he wasn't normal. After all, the voice of the fire wasn't to be trusted.  
  
But... 'Why should I find him? He just went to visit Touma and Shin.' Ryo asked, just a little worried. The fire's voice had never been concerned about someone else before. It hadn't even cared about Ryo's granma.  
  
'Because he's going to be very sad, very soon. Keep an eye on Xiu, too. They'll both need you.'  
  
Ryo thought about what the voice was telling him for a minute, but did nothing. He looked at Xiu out of the corner of his eye. 'He looks all right to me.' But even as he said this, Xiu frowned and put a hand to his forehead.  
  
'The Titanic looked sea worthy.'  
  
'You're very irritating, you know that?'  
  
'And you're the most stupid boy I could have been paired with. We don't have time to waste. We need you and your four friends sane. It's almost time. Look,' The voice sounded more frustrated that Ryo had ever heard it before and that, more than anything, worried Ryo. 'Just ask Xiu who's talking to him.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You heard me! Ask him!'  
  
It was against his better judgment and Ryo knew Xiu would think he was losing his mind, but... "Xiu,"  
  
"Yeah?" Xiu, still rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Ummm," Ryo felt himself turn bright red with embarrassment, sure that Xiu was going to think he was nuts. "Are you hearing a voice?"  
  
Instead of the wide eyed look of confusion he was expecting, Ryo saw Xiu stop walking very suddenly and look at him seriously. "It...it's saying that I should go home. It says that something bad's going to happen at home. How did you know, Ryo?"  
  
Ryo swallowed a hard lump in his throat. This...this couldn't be real. "There's a voice in my head, too. It's my fire's voice." Ryo felt like the weight of the world were lifted off his shoulders, just knowing that Xiu was hearing the same thing he was hearing, too. "It says I have to find Seiji."  
  
Xiu licked his lips, showing how worried he was. "Maybe we should do what the voices are saying."  
  
Seiji-  
  
Seiji heard the voice in his head at the same moment that Shin gasped and jumped up off his bed.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Shin cried, holding both hands to the sides of his head. He bolted from the room at desperate run. Thinking that it was more important to see what was wrong with his friend than listen to himself, Seiji started off after Shin.  
  
"Are you coming, Touma?" Seiji looked over his shoulder to find Touma looking strangely pale and trembling. "Touma?"  
  
Touma shook his head and stood up, pushing his way passed Seiji. "I'm fine. Let's go see where Shin ran off to."  
  
With misgivings, Seiji followed Touma out. He knew there was something wrong, but he also knew that Touma could be very stubborn about talking. 'I'll just ask Shin to have a word with him. Touma always talks to Shin.'  
  
They found Shin frantically ransacking the upstairs bathroom medicine cabinet. kitchen cupboards. "Where is it? I know she kept some of it! Where? Where? Where?" After the third 'Where?' Shin switched to English and Seiji couldn't understand a word he was saying. When he obviously didn't find what he was looking for in the cabinet above the bathroom sink, Shin fell to his knees and nearly ripped open the cabinet doors, throwing rolls of toilet paper, cleaning supplies, and other various things over his shoulders.  
  
"What's he looking for?" Seiji quietly asked Touma. He was more than a little concerned for Shin. Although he'd seen Shin go a little nuts every now and again, he hadn't seen it this bad.  
  
Touma shrugged, looking mystified. "I don't know." Touma walked closer and bent down so he could speak quietly to Shin. Again, Touma was speaking English so Seiji was in the dark about what was going on and he rather wished he had paid closer attention to his English lessons.  
  
Shin's eyes were desperate and terrified. When Touma said something gently, putting a hand on Shin's shoulder, Shin turned on him, almost violently, and started shouting something at Touma. Shin grabbed Touma's shoulders and shook him, as if to make him understand the urgency of whatever was going on.  
  
'He's scared.' The voice in Seiji's head told him. 'Aren't you?'  
  
'Scared of what?' Seiji asked, keeping himself discreetly in the background. Whatever was wrong with Shin was obviously a delicate matter and Touma was the far better choice to deal with anything that concerned Shin.  
  
'Shin is like you. Like you and Touma and Ryo and Xiu.'  
  
Seiji frowned, watching Touma trying to calm Shin. The voice had just named all his friends and Seiji was disturbed by the fact that he was taking the voice so seriously. "What do you mean?'  
  
'What do you think I mean?'  
  
'I'm not in the mood for riddles.'  
  
'Liar. You love riddles. Besides, this isn't a hard puzzle to solve. Shin is afraid of the same thing you are. Touma's afraid, too, but he's got other things on his mind right now.'  
  
Just at that moment, Shin pushed Touma away from him long enough to jump to his feet and bolt out of the bathroom. There was a crashing of footsteps as Shin ran downstairs. Touma didn't spare a word for Seiji as he, too, ran downstairs. As calmly as he could, Seiji walked downstairs, trying to think out a solution for this problem. First off, he had to figure out what the problem was, since no one wanted to tell him.  
  
'I've all ready told you the problem. He's scared.' The voice told Seiji.  
  
'That doesn't help much. Tell me what he's scared of.'  
  
'Why should I do that? You'll figure it all out in a few minutes, anyway.' The voice paused and Seiji had the strange feeling that it was looking somewhere else for a moment. When it came back, the voice was...different. Seiji couldn't quite describe it, but the voice sounded tense. 'You're not alone, Seiji. Remember that.'  
  
'What are you talking about this time?'  
  
'Just remember. It's almost time.' Then it was gone.  
  
Seiji walked into the Mouri kitchen to find Shin's mum looking on worriedly while Shin was emptying the cabinets onto the floor. Both she and Touma were trying to get Shin to stop his mad search, at least that's what Seiji thought they were doing from their tone and gestures, but it wasn't doing any good.  
  
'Don't let Shin fall asleep.' The voice in Seiji's head warned. 'We'll need him.'  
  
Seiji watched Shin's desperate search for whatever it was. 'Who are you?' It was a question he was deathly afraid to ask, but he knew he had to have an answer.  
  
'I'm you. You are me. We were destined to be together. You can call me Korin.'  
  
Touma-  
  
Shin looked like was going to give himself a heart attack and Touma couldn't blame him. He'd known about Shin's passed for quite a while, though Shin had tried to keep it a secret.  
  
"Where is it, mum?!" Shin demanded when he rushed into the kitchen to find his mum sweeping the floor. "My pills, where are they?" Without waiting for her answer, Shin dashed to the first cabinet he came to began pulling food out, dumping it on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Shin's mum asked, shocked at his behavior. "Shin? Liam, what's wrong?" She'd dropped her broom with a clatter and went to Shin, reaching out to put her hands on his arm. Shin moved away before she could touch him and he hadn't even seemed to notice that she was near him.  
  
"I need them, mum." Shin said as he went to another cabinet and then another. "I'm hearing the voice again!"  
  
Touma thought back to what Shin had told him once, the reason his mum had been forced to earn a living working in a grocery store when his dad had left them a small fortune from his fishing business.  
  
Flashback-  
  
Touma liked Shin because Shin liked Touma. It was odd reasoning, but it worked for Touma. Touma was a very logical young man and, for him, everything had a reason. He had worked hard at solving the mystery that was Shin for ages when they'd first met. Shin couldn't speak a word of Japanese back then and had come into the classroom with a cheery smile on his face. For some reason, Shin had taken a liking to the outcast Touma at first sight. It was a relationship no one could account for, since, at that time, neither could speak the other's language. They just smiled back and forth a lot, ate lunch together, and walked together. Soon enough, they started to learn each other's languages and a real friendship began.  
  
Touma had never had many friends and he blamed it, not only on his screwy home life, but because he was smart. It wasn't that he was some kind of genius or something. Touma had to work for his grades. He studied almost every spare moment he had and never let things go to the last minute like some kids. A psychologist would say that Touma was using school and grades to fill his life, to distract him from his wreck of a family life. Actually, Touma just liked studying. To him, it was fun.  
  
Shin, unlike anyone else Touma had ever met, didn't hold that love of learning against him. For that, Touma loved Shin like a brother.  
  
The day Shin told him the secret, they were sitting on the bank of a river, both laying down in the sun on a warm Sunday afternoon. "I hear a voice, Touma." Shin had said that out of the blue, just after pointing out a cloud that was shaped like a bunny.  
  
Touma thought he hadn't heard it right, at first. After all, his English wasn't perfect so it was possible that he'd misheard. The mere fact that Shin had spoken in English told Touma that Shin wanted to keep this private, probably another reason why Shin had said they should just goof off by the river, a place where no one was likely to be around. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." Shin plucked a long strand of grass and stuck it in his mouth, chewing on it idly as if what he was saying wasn't all that important. "I've been hearing a voice for a couple of years."  
  
Touma turned to look at Shin, but Shin was still looking up at the bunny shaped cloud. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I had to see a therapist for a while. Mum was worried when she found me talking to myself."  
  
"Shin, are you all right?"  
  
"Sure, I'm fine. I just wanted you to know. It all happened after dad died, so the therapist thinks it effected my mind." Shin finally turned and smiled at Touma. "I just wanted someone to know and you're my best friend, so I know I can trust you. It's hard keeping something like that a secret and I know most people would think I'm crazy if I told them. You don't have to worry, though. I started taking medication for a while and I haven't heard the voice for the longest time."  
  
"Are you still taking the medication?"  
  
"No." Shin sounded rather proud of that. "I don't need them any more."  
  
End Flashback-  
  
Apparently, that wasn't entirely the case. When Shin didn't find what he was looking for in the kitchen, despite his mum and Touma trying to get him to calm down, Shin muttered something about looking in the hall closet and started to run out of the kitchen. On his way out, he knocked against his mum's purse which had been sitting on the table. It fell on the floor and, along with money, make up, and a little pen, out rolled a small, bright orange pill bottle. Shin dove for the bottle as if his life depended on it. Before anyone could say anything, he was wrestling the cap off as quickly as he could.  
  
Shin's mum's face fell tragically when she realized what he was doing. "Oh, baby, no." She put her hands to her mouth and didn't try to stop Shin when he popped a couple of pills in his mouth. "Not again. Please, God, not again." Tears filled her eyes.  
  
Shin said nothing, but his body visibly relaxed as soon as he swallowed the pills and Touma sat down next to him, putting an arm around Shin. 'My problems may be pretty bad,' Touma thought as Shin relaxed against him. 'But I think Shin's got it worse than me. At least I'm not hearing voices.'  
  
'How ironic that you'd say that.'  
  
Touma eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice. 'Oh dear. This can't be good.'  
  
'Nonsense. Now, stop fooling around, something very important is about to happen.' The voice was brisk and commanding. 'Suiko should have taken it easier on our friend, but it has always been a little to unthinking. When Shin wakes up, you should be with him. He'll need a bit of support to get through this. Suiko spoke to him long ago, when he was a child. Shin wasn't mature enough to deal with it, back then, and it looks like he still thinks he's going crazy. I'm sure he'll come to terms with Suiko in time.'  
  
Touma looked down at the orange pill bottle in Shin's hand and wondered how many he should take.  
  
'Don't even think about it!' The voice told him. 'I'll not have you lost in a drug induced fantasy! We have an important destiny to full fill. By the way, I'm not 'the voice'. You can call me Tenku. Wake him up, we have to find the others. They need us. It's almost time.'  
  
Beside him, Shin's weight seemed to grow heavier as his eyes drifted closed. "Shin." Touma shook Shin gently. "Shin, wake up."  
  
Shin muttered to himself, but fought waking up. "Go 'way." He whispered.  
  
Touma didn't give up. "You have to wake up, Shin. We have to go find Ryo and Xiu."  
  
Shin-  
  
Shin was lost in a hazy, familiar world of shadows. It was a world he'd gotten used to long ago and one he thought he'd never have to see again. As a child, Shin had spent days at a time just drifting along in the multicolored clouds of star dust and the empty void. The voice Shin recognized as Suiko was muted now, thankfully, but those small white pills. At least, that's how it started.  
  
After a few blissful moments of this silence and solitude, Shin heard the voice again and he felt his guts turn to mush with fear. He hadn't thought Suiko could talk to him with the drugs.  
  
'Drugs aren't strong enough to separate us, Shin. Stop this foolishness and wake up.' The voice was hard and almost angry sounding. 'I've waited for you long enough.'  
  
"Go 'way." Shin whimpered, trying to find some way to get away from the voice of Suiko. But even as Shin looked for a way to escape, Suiko was suddenly more than a voice. Before Shin materialized a suit of pale blue armor, looking like something out of a history book and holding an evil looking yari (trident). "Stay away."  
  
Suiko came closer, though it didn't walk or even move at all. It just sort of floated closer until it was right in front of Shin. 'No. We belong to each other, Shin. I will not and can not stay away. You must wake up. It's almost time.'  
  
"Almost time for what?" Shin asked, in a small voice. He didn't like being afraid, but this was an enemy he had no idea how to fight.  
  
'Wake up. The others need you.' The form of Suiko vanished, to be replaced with images of Shin's friends. He saw Touma trying to wake him up and Seiji looking on wordlessly, like he always did. He saw Ryo and Xiu walking down the street with a large black dog.no.it wasn't a dog, but a wolf. 'I am not a disease, Shin. They are like us and have each been hearing voices. Ask them and they will tell you. We are Suiko and I will help you to cleanse your body of the chemicals you've put into it.' Suiko reappeared and reached out its hands to Shin.  
  
Shin saw that under the face mask there was no face, just emptiness and he tried to get away from the thing. Again, it was a useless effort and Suiko easily took Shin by the arms. The moment it touched him, Shin felt a wonderful calmness overtake him. He stopped struggling and just let himself be held. It was like water running though his veins instead of blood. Clear, clean water to wash away any impurities. Shin smiled, letting his eyes close.  
  
Another, more welcome voice began calling, softly at first and then louder. "Shin. Wake up. Come on, we have to go." And Shin began to slowly ease back to reality.  
  
Xiu-  
  
They arrived at the Phoenix Rising to find the door open. Xiu stopped and stared at the door for a moment. 'That's not right. Papa always locks the door when the restaurant's closed. What's going on.'  
  
The voice Xiu had been hearing since he and Ryo had left the graveyard, a solid, sensible sounding voice, spoke to him again. 'Be strong. You're the strongest, you have to stay strong for the others.'  
  
Xiu didn't answer the voice, but he did call out as he pushed the door open. "Mama! Papa!" There was no answer and the darkness of the restaurant made him instantly suspicious that something was wrong. It was eerily quiet and, even though Xiu knew his mama and papa might have gone out for a little while, the kids should have been safely at home. They were old enough to be trusted to look after each other, after all. "Where is everyone?!" Again, there was no answer.  
  
"Xiu?" Ryo was feeling along the wall for a light switch and it was only then that Xiu realized why it was so dark inside. Someone had closed all the shutters.  
  
Without thinking, Xiu started walking towards the light switch. He'd lived in this place his entire life so he didn't need to see where he was going to know where everything was. Well.normally. Halfway to the light switch Xiu tripped over something large and nearly fell. "What the." He continued to the light switch, but what he saw when he turned it on made him wish he hadn't.  
  
"L-Lai?" That was her yellow dress, the one she always wanted to wear, no matter how many patches their mama had to put it in. Xiu wasn't thinking as he knelt by her and slowly turned her over only to find the front of her sunny yellow dress was covered in blood that was drying to a dark color. Her eyes were wide open, but with the sightlessness of death and her mouth had fallen open. 'Oh, gods, she's all ready stiff. Rigomortis.' That thought made Xiu want to throw up while he held her, but he grimly swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He wouldn't throw up all over his sister.  
  
Wrapping one hand around her all ready stiff fingers. "Who.who.?" Xiu looked up from Lai. 'Someone killed her.' He might not be the smartest guy in the world, but even he knew a knife wound when he saw one. 'They cut her throat.' He couldn't, and didn't even try to stop, the tears that rolled down his face.  
  
Ryo was leaning over a woman's body and Xiu began to register that his sister wasn't the only corpse in the room. There was a woman's body but the thing that caught Xiu's attention was the wheelchair. Seiji's mom. Xiu wanted to help, to do something, but Ryo looked up with a grim look and just shook his head. It was to late.  
  
Xiu looked back down at his baby sister and wondered how his family was going to survive this when he heard a strange, "Urrk!" He looked up to see that a man had grabbed Ryo, putting one arm tightly around Ryo's throat. His other hand was at Ryo's belly. For a moment, Xiu didn't know what had happened, but then he saw a growing stain of red around the man's hand on Ryo's shirt. The man held a knife that was buried in Ryo's stomach.  
  
Behind Ryo, Xiu could see the fallen body of the large black dog Ryo had taken such a liking to. This madman must have killed the dog before it could make so much as a sound to warn Ryo.  
  
Ryo didn't say a word as he looked down at the knife in his stomach and then back up at the man. "D-d-dad?" He whispered as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. His dark skin turned dreadfully pale as Xiu watched and he knew he was watching his friend die. Very slowly, Xiu set his sister's body back on the floor and tensed, readying himself to rush the man.  
  
The man leaned in a little, making it look like he was hugging Ryo. "My Ryo- chan. Have you been a good boy while I was gone? I missed you." He planted a kiss on Ryo's cheek. "Missed you so much. Daddy's come back to stay, this time. Where's your mommy, Ryo? I want to see your mommy again."  
  
Ryo gasped and opened his mouth, but if he was going to speak, it came out at a weak gurgle. His eyes were starting to roll into his head and Xiu could tell he was trying to stay conscious.  
  
The voice in Xiu's head told him, 'Wait. Just another minute. It's not your place to save him.'  
  
Xiu didn't bother to answer, leaping to his feet and charging. There was no way he was going to wait for anything! This was obviously the maniac who'd killed Seiji's mom and Xiu's little sister. He wasn't about to let Ryo die, too, even if the guy really was Ryo's dad. He was to slow, unfortunately, and the man turned on him with a snarl.  
  
"One more step, kid, and I'll make sure Ryo dies in the most painful way possible." He made a show of twisting the knife in Ryo's stomach. "A stomach wound is very painful, but it can be repaired. Or he can die right now."  
  
Xiu froze. He didn't dare go any further, but he also didn't have any idea what he could do. Ryo's legs were starting to buckle and he wobbled and he leaned forward, onto the knife when he was unable to hold himself up anymore. "Let him go!" Xiu demanded, feeling more helpless now that he had ever felt before.  
  
"No." The man said simply. "He's my son. He belongs to me." The man continued on like this, babbling about how his son was his property and he could do anything he pleased with his property. What he didn't see was in the doorway that was now behind him, Seiji, Touma, and Shin walk in.  
  
Xiu saw Seiji's eyes go to his mother's body, then Lai's and then the man whose back was to him. Shin was leaning on Touma and looking very sleepy, but he was aware of what was going on. Seiji started to shake and Xiu wished more than anything that he could have spared Seiji the pain of seeing his mom like this.  
  
'Don't feel badly.' The voice told Xiu. 'This was necessary. He needed a shock to get him moving. The woman doesn't matter.'  
  
'Doesn't matter?' Xiu said angrily. 'That woman is.was his mother!'  
  
'The only reason she was needed was to give birth to Seiji. She is now unnecessary. Seiji doesn't need her anymore.'  
  
The cold statement of fact was so wrong in Xiu's mind he couldn't even comprehend it.  
  
Seiji was shaking and he raised a hand to his chest, clutching his heart as if it hurt. 'A heart attack?' Xiu thought, worried that he'd lose the love of his life along with everyone else. Everyone knew Seiji had a weak heart and a shock like this would be just the thing to be the death of him.  
  
Instead of keeling over, as Xiu had expected him to, Seiji's eyes opened wide and he threw his head back. Every part of him tensed, going dreadfully rigid. He wasn't the only one, though. Shin had pulled away from Touma and now they were both standing, with their heads thrown back and a hand clutched to their hearts. As one, they transformed into something unbelievable. There was no flash of light or crash of thunder, but suits of armor that looked old and yet very modern at the same time, appeared on the three boys. Each one was a different color and they just.appeared. Xiu had no other way to describe the magical appearance of the armor.  
  
Each boy wore a helmet with evil looking horns and held wicked weapons. Seiji's weapon, a no-datchi (Long sword), was almost seven feet long and he held it with a gauntleted fist. Once again, Seiji looked at the two bodies on the floor and then at the man who was slowly killing Ryo. Then he met Xiu's eyes and Xiu shivered. He'd never seen Seiji look so heartless before and he admitted to himself that it frightened him.  
  
'Get Ryo away from him.' The voice in Xiu's head told him. 'This will be messy.'  
  
'He'll kill Ryo if I do anything.' Xiu protested.  
  
'He'll kill Ryo if you do nothing.'  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Xiu lunged forward and grabbed Ryo by the shoulder while throwing all of his weight into a punch aimed at the man's face. It was nothing fancy, but enough to make the man loosen his hold on Ryo and let Xiu pull Ryo away from the man to safety.  
  
The stranger stumbled backwards before standing up straight and fixing his insane glare on Xiu. "This is all your fault. You took my other son away from me, too. I won't let you have them, thief!"  
  
Seiji raised his no-datchi and, with one easy, clean sweep of the blade, separated the man's head from his neck. The head landed before the man's body hit the floor and bounced twice before settling only a few feet from Xiu.  
  
'Don't waste time!' The voice in Xiu's head told him. 'Get out of here! People are coming and you can't be found like this.'  
  
Xiu picked up Ryo and, with Seiji, Touma, and Shin, ran out of his home. He had no idea where they were going to go.  
  
Anubis-  
  
The pain was almost unbearable. He'd been taken unawares and that hadn't happened for so many years. He could do nothing but lay there and watch while Ryo was attacked. Then, his eyes began to shut as his mind closed down, unable to deal with the pain. He thought.he almost thought he saw yoroi, armors similar to the ones he and his brothers bore. But that just couldn't be possible. It just couldn't be.  
  
Rajura-  
  
When all the action had ended, Rajura appeared in the restaurant and went straight to Anubis' wolf body. This had all happened just as he'd foreseen and he wasn't at all happy about it. If he was right about this, then.everything else he'd seen was likely to come to pass, also. Silently, Rajura picked up Anubis and cradled him close to his chest.  
  
"Time to go home, brother. I'm afraid this can't go on much longer. I won't let you be so hurt."  
  
To be continued. 


	11. Gotta Go Home

Twilight Sky 10  
  
Gotta go Home  
  
Ningen means mortal  
  
Shin-  
  
Shin wanted to kill someone very badly, but he didn't know who to blame.  
  
  
  
They'd all managed to shed from the colored armor almost as soon as they'd stopped running and found themselves in the middle of a forest. 'Coward!' Shin screamed at himself while holding aside low branches of trees for Xiu, who carried Ryo and managed to somehow keep a hand on the pressure bandage made out of Ryo's shirt that covered the wound. 'Why are we running? I should have taken Ryo to the hospital. We were attacked, we didn't do anything wrong.' Of course, Seiji did commit murder. 'But it was to save Ryo, so it wasn't malicious or anything." Images of Mr. Date's head bouncing across the floor intruded on Shin's reasoning. "Well, maybe just a little malicious, but no one could blame Seiji, right?'  
  
Ryo made no noise at all when Xiu carried him and Seiji was being pulled around by Touma, who seemed to have taken charge of him, leaving Shin to blaze a path through the woods. 'I don't even know where we are.' He thought, though he kept this thought to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset everyone more than necessary. He cast a quick look over his shoulder and didn't like what he saw.   
  
Seiji looked like a zombie and only moved at all because Touma was holding him by the arm and kept telling him that they had to move, they had to keep going while pulling him along. Along the way, Seiji had cried on and off and Shin was afraid that whatever had happened to them back at the restaurant had destroyed Seiji's mind. After all, he'd killed his dad. This wasn't like Touma's knifing his dad; Seiji decapitated his dad. There wasn't going to be any getting better.  
  
"Shin,"  
  
Shin's attention was brought to Xiu who looked up from Ryo with dark circles under his eyes, showing how badly the stress had affected him.  
  
"Ryo's not doing good. We have to stop and let him rest."  
  
Nodding, Shin agreed that they should stop and rest. By now, it was the middle of the night and they'd managed to get into a deep forest. There were no lights from houses or sounds from near-by roads and Shin was having trouble facing the fact of how they'd gotten so far from the city. 'We ran. We left the restaurant and just ran. Besides the city park, there aren't any forests like this near the city for miles and miles. It seems like we got here in just a few minutes.'   
  
"Seiji, sit down. Just take it easy for a minute." Touma was saying, bringing Shin back to their reality. Alone and lost out in the middle of nowhere, it seemed like he'd become the unofficial leader of their little gang while Xiu and Touma looked after their injured friends. Shin wasn't sure he liked having everyone look to him to tell them what to do. But Seiji and Xiu had just lost family members in such horrible ways and Touma wasn't in any frame of mind to do anything. His situation mirrored Seiji's just a little to closely, it was no wonder that Touma hadn't left Seiji's side since they'd left the restaurant.   
  
Ryo was set down on the ground and, while Touma sat next to Seiji and kept a hand on his shoulder, Xiu started to look Ryo over. 'It's his way of dealing with all this.' Shin knew. Xiu was the kind of person who had to keep busy or he'd explode with anger. As the eldest of a large family, Xiu was actually pretty clever when it came to basic first aid, but this was a little more than his skills could handle.   
  
"I've got him bandaged up as good as I can." Xiu told Shin. He'd used Ryo's shirt to staunch the blood, but as much pressure as Xiu put on the knife wound, there was still a small amount of bleeding that just wouldn't stop. "I just don't know what else to do for him." Even now, Xiu kept his hand pressed firmly down on the wound.  
  
Shin bit his lip, trying to think straight. Xiu seemed to be doing everything right for basic first aid, but Ryo needed a hospital. They couldn't just stay out here, Ryo was sure to die.  
  
"Fire." Everyone looked at Seiji who'd spoke for the first time since. He was still looking at his lap, but repeated himself. "Ryo needs a fire. It's getting cold out here and we'll have to keep him warm. It's all right for us to rest for a little while, but he needs to go to a hospital."   
  
Shin felt somehow vindicated in his judgment of Ryo's condition since Seiji, their resident expert, pronounced his opinion. "Is anything you can do for him?" Shin asked. He almost hated to ask, since Seiji looked like he needed some healing himself, but Ryo was getting paler and paler because of the blood loss and Shin wasn't at all convinced that Ryo was going to live for the next few hours.  
  
"I..." Seiji shook himself out of whatever shock he'd let himself slip into and moved away from Touma to where Xiu was kneeling with Ryo. "I'll try."  
  
That little bit of uncertainty worried Shin. Seiji had always been so confident with everything he did, it just didn't seem right.   
  
Seiji must have seen Shin's worry on his face, because he added, "All this time, I thought it was the power of my belief in wicca that helped me to heal people. Now...I just don't know. It's this thing we all have now. This yoroi and weapons, this is what's healing people. Not me. Not any of the spells or potions I've been making all this time." Seiji turned away abruptly and motioned for Xiu to move away from Ryo so he could get a better look.  
  
'His faith's been shaken.' Shin realized. He hoped that Seiji's faith in his religion hadn't been destroyed all together, it had always been so important to him. 'But Seiji's right. How much of this...magic,' He looked down at the pale blue orb in his hand. 'How much of this magic has influenced us? How much of us is the magic? I spent a year in an asylum because I heard the voice of this Suiko and took pills for years after to drown out the voice. What would I be like if I hadn't been taking drugs for so long?'  
  
Ryo woke up while Seiji was examining him, and looked around tiredly. "Where...?"  
  
"Were in the forest somewhere." Xiu answered. "Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital soon."  
  
Ryo nodded, showing that he'd head before his eyes started to drift closed. The last thing any of them heard him say was a barely audible, "...Anubis..."  
  
Naaza-  
  
Rajura returned faster than either Naaza or Sh'ten had expected, appearing in their family room with a large black wolf they all recognized as Anubis' alternate form. The ability to shape change into his favorite animal wasn't a power that he'd gotten from the yoroi, but rather one he'd inherited from his vampiric nature. He'd used this talent often enough for them to know who he was and quickly abandon the sofa so Rajura could lay him down there.  
  
"What happened?" Sh'ten asked, scowling. He was the general, and if something had happened to make Anubis seem weak in Arago's eyes, it was Sh'ten responsibility to protect his brother against Arago. He'd have to think up some excuse as to why Anubis couldn't come when Arago called for him.  
  
"He wasn't paying attention." Rajura said bitterly when he set Anubis down. Though he sounded angry, Naaza knew Rajura wasn't angry at Anubis so much as he was angry at himself. Rajura tended to blame himself when any of them got hurt, claiming that he hadn't trained them well enough. "Anubis? Anubis, can you hear me?"  
  
The black wolf whimpered on the sofa and its eyes cracked open.   
  
Naaza knew this was his place more than Rajura's, so he none to gently pushed his eldest brother out of the way and sat by the wolf's side. "Change back, Anubis. I don't know your wolf form enough to heal it. Change back human so I can see what's wrong." He didn't ask. In all his years as healer to his stubborn, proud brothers, Naaza had discovered that he got better results if he told them to do something instead of asking. Anubis tossed his furry head, in an effort to look away from Naaza, but Naaza would have none of it. "I said, turn back!" He snapped, grabbing Anubis' muzzle and forcing Anubis to look at him. "You've been stupid again, haven't you? Did you go see that ningen boy again? What happened? Did he get a good look at your ugly face and panic?"  
  
Anubis growled softly and tried to pull his face away from Naaza's hands, but Naaza's long, sharp fingernails held him securely in place.  
  
"Naaza," Rajura started, sounding doubtful. "Do you really think..."  
  
"Go sit in your web and spin." Naaza snapped at Rajura, irritated at the interruption. "This is my business." Then he spoke to Anubis again, determined to get him as angry as possible. "Did your little Ryo try to kill the shape changing monster? Did he hate you? Did you see the disgust in his face..."   
  
That was the last straw as Anubis wrenched his muzzle out of Naaza's grip and bit his younger brother's arm. Naaza didn't flinch. One of the advantages of having natural poisons and other interesting chemicals running through one's body meant that Naaza could make it so he felt no pain of any kind. It was like a painkiller he could turn on and off. "Awww." He said mockingly. "Did I make little wolfy angry? Poor little beast."  
  
Anubis glared at him with his sapphire blue eyes and began an unusually slow and awkward transformation into his human self. Even after he'd shifted and turned back into a human, Anubis' teeth were still sunk into Naaza's lower arm and there was a low, throaty growl coming from his throat.  
  
"Good." Naaza declared. "I'm glad to see you're finally listening. Now let go before I beat you. I'd hate to hurt someone who's been having a bad day." He really had no pity for someone as stubborn as Anubis. Sure, he was sorry his brother was hurt, but he wasn't sorry about how rough he had to be.  
  
Reluctantly Anubis let go and sunk back down onto the sofa, looking exhausted. "Bastard." Anubis muttered. "Cold, heartless..."  
  
"Pout on your own time." Naaza told him firmly. "Now," He began to rub his palms over Anubis' chest around the area of the wound. "What happened? A knife?"  
  
"Yeah." Anubis seemed to be resting a little easier now that the pain easing slime that Naaza secreted from the palms of his hands was getting into his bloodstream. His eyes started to droop shut. "I was with Ryo and he went to his friend's house. Someone, he smelled somewhat like Ryo and that blonde brat, Seiji, had killed a little girl and a woman. He attacked me while I was distracted..."  
  
"Distracted?" Sh'ten asked.  
  
"The blood." Anubis answered. "There was lots of blood everywhere, it was so overpowering. Then, then he hurt Ryo." Anubis began to go limp under Naaza now gentle hands that kept moving and encouraging his natural pain killer to go into Anubis' flesh. "Have to find him. Have to...find...Ryo..."  
  
Sh'ten was the first one to speak. "I think I want to go find this person who hurt our 'Nubie." His usually bright eyes were dark at the thought of someone attacking Anubis. "I'm the only one who's allowed to hurt him."  
  
"He's dead." Rajura told him.  
  
"You say that like it makes a difference, 'Jura." Sh'ten smirked. "We know, better than anyone, that spirits don't just vanish when a mortal body dies. I think I'll go find this person." His smile broadened. "I also need to repay Anubis' little betrayal. Don't worry, I'll wait until he's better."   
  
"While your mind goes to the spirit realm," Naaza said. "I'm going to use your blood to feed Anubis. It helps a little if he's got fresh blood."  
  
But Sh'ten made a sulking face. "It's no fun when he's not awake."  
  
"Don't be so childish. Just lay down and shut up." Naaza used a knife to slice open Sh'ten's arm, just at the inside of the elbow and held the dripping wound to Anubis mouth. Though he still wasn't awake, Anubis unconsciously opened his mouth to let the healing liquid run down his throat. "Close your eyes and relax." Naaza told Sh'ten.   
  
"I'm going to the spirit realm now." Sh'ten told them. I'll be back after I've finished playing with Anubis' little friend. The dead are fun to play with. They can't die again, so I've got endless time to play with them." He, like Anubis, slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
The spirit realm was unlike the Youja Kai, in that the spirits of the dead resided there. In the Youja Kai, the demons lived. It was a great difference, but for someone who lived in the Youja Kai, it was relatively simple to travel between the two worlds. In fact, all of them could do it in a sort of dream, like a trance, which was what Sh'ten was doing now.  
  
While Naaza held Sh'ten's arm over Anubis' mouth, he spoke to Rajura who hovered silently. "You have something to say?"  
  
"He's in trouble." Rajura replied. "Anubis is losing himself to that boy."  
  
Naaza had never had much cause to like ningen's in general, but even he knew how much Anubis cared for Ryo. There was no disguising it and, no matter how Naaza felt about it, he knew Anubis wouldn't let go of Ryo easily. "Is that truly a bad thing? Arago doesn't have to know about this. We can protect them easily enough. We'll hide them until Ryo ages and dies."  
  
"I've foreseen...bad things." Rajura sadly shook his head. "It won't last. Not now, anyway. He's going to be hurt."  
  
"Can we stop it?"  
  
Rajura hesitated before answering. "I've gone over it a dozen times in my mind and tried to think of a way around it." He sighed and leaned over the back of the sofa, brushing his fingers through Anubis' dark blue hair. "No. This will happen. We might as well not even fight it. In all the visions I've seen in my long life, never once have I ever been able to prevent or change an event. I'm just an observer. He'll be so badly hurt and then I..." He stopped and stepped back, away from Anubis.  
  
"Then you what? Why is there so much mystery? Just tell me what's going to happen."   
  
Rajura opened his mouth, as if he'd say something, but turned quickly and strode out of the room.  
  
Lai-  
  
  
  
Lai was crying and she didn't know how to stop.   
  
Xiu and his friends were all sitting around a circle and no one was talking to her or each other, not even nice Seiji san. Everyone looked so sad, especially Xiu who was sitting on the ground with his face in his hands. Lai was pretty sure he was crying and that scared her more than anything else. 'He shouldn't be crying. He's strong and almost grown-up. He's never scared and he said crying's for babies.'  
  
Lai didn't even know how she'd gotten out here, out in the forest, she was just glad that Xiu and his friends were here so she didn't feel so alone. But since no one was talking to her, Lai still felt a bit alone.  
  
The last thing she remembered was mama and papa going out, telling her that they were going to visit someone and then a stranger came into the restaurant. She felt sort of bad that he'd found her there. She was supposed to stay upstairs and stay with her big brothers and sisters, but she was hungry and just wanted to go downstairs to get something to eat. Usually, she'd just get Xiu to get her something, but he wasn't there. He'd had to go out and see his new friend, Ryo. 'I wonder if papa is still mad at Seiji san.' She thought as she sat next to Xiu and cried, desperately wishing her da ge could hear her.   
  
She really didn't know what was going on and it was scaring her as much as the fuzzy memory of the man with the knife. She didn't like to think of that. It hurt to think about the man. He was very angry and kept talking about sin and evil. He'd raised the knife and...  
  
"Da ge!" Lai cried, trying again to get her big brother's attention. "Da ge, I need you! Please, look at me!" Lai grabbed at Xiu's arm, but her hand passed through him like he wasn't even there.   
  
The shock of that made Lai stop crying for a moment and she looked at her hand. It looked normal and Xiu looked normal. So, why couldn't she touch him? "Please, da ge. Please, look at me." Even her whimpering couldn't make him look up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryo." Seiji-san said, breaking the silence. His voice sounded scratchy and, for the first time since she'd found herself here, Lai looked closer at someone other than her da ge. "I...I didn't know he was your dad, too."  
  
Ryo, the black haired friend Xiu had brought to dinner a few days ago, was laying down with his head on Shin's lap. He didn't look very good and didn't even open his eyes when he spoke. "It's not your fault."  
  
Seiji-san stood up and started to angrily pace in a large circle around everyone. "I killed him, Ryo. There's no question about it and it wasn't an accident. I killed our father." Seiji-san stopped pacing and laughed bitterly. "Funny, when you think about it. Who'd have guessed we were half-brothers?"  
  
Ryo smiled weakly, but still didn't open his eyes.   
  
"How you feeling?" Shin asked. He kept looking under Ryo's shirt at something. "That very bad wound. We go soon to hospital." Shin put a hand on Ryo's forehead and looked at Seiji. "Not good."  
  
Ryo still didn't open his eyes and he looked very pale. Seiji came over and looked at whatever Shin was looking at under Ryo's shirt. He looked grim. "It's better than it looks, actually. He's not in such great danger now. At least, he'll last until we get him to a hospital." Seiji seemed to remember that Ryo was awake and could hear him. "I'm sorry, Ryo." He said. "I don't mean to sound so cold."  
  
Ryo just smiled, but didn't move, not even to speak.  
  
Shin smiled at that. "At least we all hear voice. I am not crazy. A waste, all those years of pills and doctors."  
  
"I know the feeling." Seiji agreed. "I thought I was going to go the same way dad did."  
  
Xiu jumped up and charged into the forest away from his friends. No one called after to stop him, though Seiji did start to rise to his feet. At the last moment, though, he looked back at Ryo and sank back down to the forest floor. "I can't leave Ryo. Touma, would you...?"  
  
"Sure." Touma stood up and ran after where Xiu had gone. Touma wasn't alone as he chased after Xiu. Lai followed, but her little legs weren't long enough to let her keep up to Touma and she soon found herself alone, running though the night forest.  
  
She ran and ran, desperate to find her da ge or, at least, Touma. The forest was dark and frightening, with strange animal noises coming from all directions. Finally, exhausted by crying and running, Lai stopped running, breathing hard. "Da ge?!" She called out into the darkness around her. "Touma-san?!" But there was no answer and she was still alone. "Someone!"  
  
"Little one."   
  
Lai looked up at the voice and saw another stranger. Frightened again by a stranger, Lai jumped away from the red haired man who smiled kindly at her. He wasn't like any man she'd seen before, there was something...different about him. "Don't be afraid." He was dressed very fancy, in a kimono of green, red, and gold and his eyes were the brightest green Lai had ever seen before. His pale skin was almost white next to his brilliant hair, but the thing Lai noticed the most was his soft smile. It was almost sad. "I won't hurt you, little one."  
  
She licked her lips and told herself that she had to be brave, just like Xiu would want her to be. "Who are you?" She asked, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as much as she was afraid it was.  
  
The red haired man knelt down until he was sitting on his knees in front of her, but he kept a safe distance away. It was far enough that they could talk, but far enough away she didn't feel like he would hurt her. "You can call me Sh'ten, if you like." He told her. "I was just passing by and I heard you crying."  
  
"How? No one else can hear me."  
  
"I'm a little different than most people."  
  
Lai liked his smile and decided that he wasn't a bad man. She cautiously approached slowly. "Do you know why da ge isn't talking to me? Is he mad at me?" It wasn't just her da ge, though, who wasn't talking to her. His friends were all equally silent and wouldn't look at each other or say anything. "Everyone seems so sad and now I'm lost."  
  
Sh'ten just shrugged. "He's sad, I think, because he can't see you anymore."  
  
"He can't?" Lai looked down at herself. She didn't look any different. "Why not?"  
  
"Because you're dead." Sh'ten said this softly, like he really didn't want to say it.  
  
"But," Lai bit her lip. "Dead? I don't want to be dead."  
  
"I know." He reached out his hand and touched her face with a long finger. "There aren't many people who really want to die, and you weren't expecting it. Are you afraid?"  
  
Lai only really had seen one dead person and that had been Ryo's granma. Everyone had been sad and mama told papa that Ryo was going to have a hard time without his granma. Lai didn't know what a 'hard time' was, but it must be bad because Ryo looked really sad and angry at the funeral.  
  
"Yes." She answered, starting to chew on her thumbnail. "But just a little."  
  
"It's all right to be a little afraid. Almost everyone is afraid when they die."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I see lots of them. I wasn't expecting to see you, but I was passing and you looked so sad." He motioned for her to come closer and Lai felt that it was all right. Mama and papa and da ge had always told her to stay away from strangers, but Sh'ten wasn't a stranger. He was safe and nice.   
  
Lai went to sit on the grass next to him. Putting a hand on her hair, Sh'ten said, "Don't worry about them. My brother likes your brother's friend. I think they'll be all right. They'll look after each other."  
  
"I don't like da ge to be sad."  
  
"I don't like my brothers to be sad, either."  
  
Lai sat up as tall as she could so she could look at Sh'ten's eyes properly. "Where were you going when you saw me? Did you want to visit someone else?" She didn't know why she asked that, really. Probably it was because she didn't want to think about what was going to happen to her. Mama had told her that people die, but not what happened to the people after they die. Lai didn't want to go anywhere without her mama or papa or da ge. They were a family, papa had said, they were supposed to stay together no matter what.  
  
"You will be together." Sh'ten told her and Lai wondered if she'd spoken out loud. "For a little while, you will have to wait for them, though. Don't be afraid. Where you're going, you'll have a big, beautiful garden to play in and lots of other children to play with." Sh'ten pulled her closer until she was sitting in his lap and Lai let herself rest her cheek against his chest. He felt warm and comfortable. "The sky is going to be always blue, except when you want it to rain. There will be a big lake with swans and birds singing in the trees. And you have family waiting for you there."  
  
Lai's eyes lit up. "You mean granma and granpa?"  
  
Sh'ten nodded and his smile grew slightly. "So there is nothing to be afraid of. You won't be lonely and in a very little while the rest of your family will come to be with you."   
  
Lai thought about this. She did miss granma and grampa who'd died a few years ago, but it would mean leaving Xiu and the rest of her family. "Can I see da ge before I have to go?"  
  
Sh'ten held out a hand to her. "Certainly. I'll take you to him."  
  
Lai took his hand and they started walking. It was easy with her new friend and Lai wasn't nearly so upset now that she had a grown-ups hand to hold out here in the dark and the forest didn't seem nearly so scary.  
  
"It's not your fault, Xiu." Touma said. Lai heard his voice before they came into the clearing where Xiu was pounding his fist against a tree.  
  
"I don't want him to be sad for me." Lai told him as she pointed back to Xiu. "Can you make him stop being sad?"  
  
"No. It's better for him to be sad for now. Let them cry for you, because they don't get to be with you for a little while. In time, they'll be happy again."   
  
Touma walked over to Xiu and put his hand on Xiu's shoulder. "Come on, man. Everyone's worried about..."   
  
"Shut up!" Xiu shouted, turning on Touma violently enough that Touma took a cautious step backwards. "You don't know anything! My sister just died! She was a baby and that shit slit her throat like she was an animal!"  
  
"Calm down." Touma told him, sounding like he was trying to stay calm himself.  
  
"Calm down?! My home's covered in blood, my boyfriend's dad just killed my sister and his own wife. Not only that...but...and now I can...I can...I..." His voice trailed away and he turned back, away from Touma again. "You saw what I did. What the Hell are we? How did this happen?"  
  
Touma swallowed hard and came back closer to his friend. "I'm Hashiba Touma. You're Rei Faun Xiu."  
  
With a bitter laugh, Xiu asked, "Is it really that simple for you?"  
  
"Sometimes the simplest explanation is the best, but I don't think we're simple at all. But, I don't think we're anything more than who we were yesterday. I'm still me and you're still you. I guess we've got something about us we never knew before, but it really doesn't change us. Does it?" Touma leaned his back against the tree Xiu had been punching. "I'm still a bit of a jerk. Shin's still got a heart of gold and a nasty temper. Seiji's still going to worship his goddess. Ryo's still got an inferiority complex. You still care more about other people than you do about yourself. Look at me, Xiu." He waited until Xiu reluctantly turned around and looked at him balefully. "Remember when you learned geometry? This is the same thing. We've all got a new skill, but we're the same on the inside."  
  
"Are we? I feel different."  
  
"You just lost a big part of your life. Of course things are different. But you're not alone." Touma put an arm around Xiu's shoulders. "We're all in this together, Xiu. I promise."  
  
This only upset Xiu more and he swung his fist at Touma. "I don't want to be with anyone in this!" He shouted.  
  
Touma dodged the blow, but only just and he was able to jump backwards, away from Xiu. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "I'm not your enemy."  
  
But, with tears streaming down his face, it was doubtful that Xiu could think at all. He was just to upset. For a long time, Xiu swung wildly, seemingly trying to kill Touma. Touma was faster, though, and was able to get away each and every time all the while staying silent. It looked like he was just going to dodge around until Xiu wore himself out. It was working beautifully until Touma tripped over something and landed hard. It was during the fall down that Xiu managed to hit him in the face and Touma grunted in pain. Touma landed on his side, clutching his face and didn't get up. He moaned pitifully.  
  
Though he raised his arms, as if he would hit Touma again, Xiu snapped back to himself when he heard Touma moan. "T...Touma." Xiu lowered his arms and he looked at what he'd done in horror. "Oh, God. Touma!" Without another word, he went to his friend's side and rolled him over so he could look at Touma's face. There was a lot of blood and Touma's face was all ready starting to turn purple where he'd been hit. "Christ!" Xiu swore. "I'm sorry, Touma. I didn't mean it. I just...I couldn't control myself."  
  
But Touma grinned, not a pleasant sight with the state he was in, and showed a mouth full of blood which he spit out. "Sissy. You hit like a girl."  
  
Xiu stared at Touma for a moment and then he laughed. It started out as a low chuckle under his breath, but it took only moments before he was bent over and howling with laughter. He laughed and laughed and laughed, until he sobbed with laughter and then he only sobbed. Touma stayed on the ground and let Xiu cry on his chest until Xiu was completely worn out.  
  
"Come on." Touma said at last. "Give me a hand up. I want to see how Ryo's doing."  
  
"And Seiji." Xiu wiped the tears off his face. "He lost his mom and had to kill his dad. He gotta be more broken up than I am. Not that he'd show it."  
  
Touma shook his head as Xiu helped him to his feet. "That's not good, you know. Seiji doesn't like to show what he's feeling, I know, but he's going to have to let this all out sooner or later. I hope, for his sake, that it's sooner rather than later."  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him." Xiu promised. He looked at Touma out of the corner of his eye. "Ummm...I'm sorry about..."  
  
"Never mind. Friendship means you can be a jerk once in a while and I'll forgive you." Then he winced and put a hand to his swelling face. "Just don't do that to often. Now I know why no one wants to fight with you."  
  
Sh'ten was a lot stronger than Lai had thought he looked and picked her up easily. "It's time for you to go to that pretty garden. Say good-bye to your da ge."  
  
Lai looked at Xiu in time to see him wipe a tear off his face with his still clenched fist. "Bye-bye, da ge." Then she looked at Sh'ten. "Will you come with me to the garden?"  
  
  
  
"As much as I would like to, I'm afraid I have something to take care of." He looked over his shoulder and a nasty kind of smile appeared on his face. "Come on out. I haven't got all day." For just an instant, his pretty green eyes darkened and Lai was almost afraid of him.   
  
Several people walked out of the darkness and none of them looked happy. Lai looked back at Xiu and Touma, but they both looked...funny now. Like it was foggy all of a sudden and she couldn't see them clearly. They were still talking, but she couldn't hear them anymore. "Sh'ten..." She turned to him, worried about what was going on, but he was still looking at the new people.  
  
"I see you're all finally here." Sh'ten said. "I waited for you long enough."  
  
"What's going on?" One of the men stepped forward and demanded angrily. "Who the Hell are you?"   
  
"I'm your guide into the next world, dear departed souls." Sh'ten couldn't seem to help the giggle that escaped his lips. "I'll stay with you for a while just to make sure you don't get lonely before I leave you in the care of the one who'll supervise you from now on." He giggled again. "I think we'll have fun together, gentlemen. Bishop Brannon. Shit Face. Date Sango. Yes, we'll have lots of fun together. Actually," He pointed to two of the men. "You two are bonuses. I just came for Date, really. Ah, well, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."  
  
"What about us?" This from another person who walked out from the shadows, also. "What's going to happen to us?"   
  
Lai recognized two of the women. One was Ryo's granma, whom Lai only knew from the funeral, and a second was Doctor Date, Seiji's mom. The funny thing was that Seiji's mom was standing up. There were two other people that Lai didn't know; a man with pink hair and a woman with bright red hair who was smiling.  
  
Sh'ten answered, "You will all go that way." He pointed in one direction, but didn't seem nearly as interested in these four as he did the first three men. Then he seemed to remember he was holding Lai. "Oh, you'd better go with them." He walked to Doctor Date and passed Lai to her. "Good bye, little one."  
  
Doctor Date smiled at Lai. "Hello, Lai-chan. It's been a while since I've seen you. That was pretty scary, back home, I mean. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Yeah." Lai hugged Date san tightly. It was so nice to find someone she knew who could see her.   
  
Dr. Date looked lovingly at one of the men that was going with Sh'ten and then at Sh'ten and she frowned. "Don't hurt my Sango to badly. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
  
"I'm not here to punish mortal sins or pass judgment over people." Sh'ten's eyes narrowed and a funny smile replaced the sweet one he'd had. "Your Sango hurt an innocent child and I take offense at that. He also injured my beloved brother. He will suffer punishment for his actions, but not to badly. I know his mind was sick. He'll be returned to you in due time."  
  
Dr. Date shook her head. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am a demon. It's a fitting place for me to punish the wicked, don't you agree? Actually, this is my elder brother's job, but he's not feeling well at the moment so I'm helping him out with this oh so pleasant task."  
  
"Perhaps." She started to walk away, still carrying Lai. "But don't get carried away, please. He's all I have until my Seiji comes to me."  
  
Sh'ten nodded before he turned and started walking in the opposite direction. "Where's he going?" Lai asked. She liked him and wanted him to go to that beautiful garden with her.  
  
Dr. Date said, "You know Xiu's friend, Ryo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, there were some people who did some bad things to Ryo and it's Sh'ten's job to make sure those people are punished."  
  
Lai looked ahead to where they were going and saw the two other people waiting for them. There was the pink haired man and a lady with bright red hair who was laughing about something.  
  
"We're going along, too." The lady said, waving at Doctor Date. "Ryo told us about your family, Date-san. I thought it'd be fun to get to know you. I'm Yoko and this is Joji." Yoko beamed at Lai. "I think I'd like to see this garden of yours kiddo."  
  
Ryo-  
  
Everything hurt, even opening his eyes hurt, but Seiji and Shin were so insisted that he do just that. When Ryo did open his eyes, all his friends were there looking down at him with worried expressions. Ryo was sorely tempted to close his eyes again. He felt so terribly tired.  
  
"Seiji? Something..."  
  
"Rest." Seiji told him. "We'll talk when you're fully healed. It was a nasty blow you took, I'm afraid." Seiji looked away and Ryo could see the worry and stress on Seiji's face. "We're all going to have to decide what we're going to do now." Seiji was speaking to the others now, as well as Ryo. "Ryo has to go to a hospital. I've done what I can, but I want to make sure nothing internal was injured."  
  
"My trial's tomorrow." Touma told them grimly. "I don't mind running away and never coming back, to be honest."  
  
"No." Shin insisted. "Must finish what we started. You and I will go to trial. You and I will finish this. Must prove you innocent."  
  
"I've gotta go home." Xiu told them. He shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to tell my mama and papa." He buried his face in his hands. "They must be home by now and they've found the bodies. They must be so worried. I can't believe I left the kids upstairs all alone. Jeeze, what if one of them went downstairs before mama and papa came home?!"  
  
Abraham-  
  
From the darkness Abraham watched the five boys. He could smell Kujuurou on these boys. 'He's been with them recently.' Abraham smiled. 'At last. I've been looking for you for so long, my little Ku. It's time for you to come home.'  
  
To be continued... 


	12. wyrm

Twilight Sky   
  
Chapter 12: Wyrm  
  
Rajura-  
  
Thanks to his second sight, Rajura could see it all. He watched Sh'ten gleefully lead away the souls condemned to punishment for their crimes in life. Normally, Sh'ten didn't involve himself in things like this, but this was a special occasion. He didn't often have reason to want revenge, but today Sh'ten was reveling in his sadistic nature.   
  
Rajura decided to leave Sh'ten to his fun, not being a great lover of pain, himself.  
  
After watching them leave the area, Rajura went to find what he was looking for. Vision. Always vision to interrupt his life and Rajura hated them. He hated seeing just bits and pieces of what was destined to happen and be unable to stop any of it. He hated knowing what pain his loved ones were going to go through and knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
Peering though the thick trees, Rajura was able to see the five boys gathered around a now dead fire, all of them brooding over what was to become of them. In the center of them all was that boy Anubis was so infatuated with, Ryo. He was the only one who was yet to acquire his yoroi, though Rajura had no doubt the boy would. 'I saw him in Red yoroi, in the visions.' Rajura thought, remembering not only visions he'd had since Anubis had met Ryo, but also vision had that plagued him for centuries. On and off for years upon years, Rajura had seen these five boys. He'd known they were coming and he knew they were going to do battle.  
  
Still, Rajura couldn't bring himself to feel any ill will towards the boys who may end up causing the death of him or his brothers. 'They're just like us, really. They can't change their fate any more than the rest of us can.' Rajura felt pity, strangely enough, at the path fate was going to force his rivals were about to walk. It was nothing to envy. He wondered if there was anyone who would be able to teach the children and tell them what to expect in the way of changes in their lives. Was there anyone to tell them that they would never reach their adulthood? Anyone who would help them through the time when they would watch their families grow old and die without them?  
  
'I had to learn it all on my own.' The Gen Ma-Sho thought. 'Just like they will. I can't get involved, Arago would personally kill me. Perhaps there is something else I can do...'   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft purr and Rajura turned to find the massive white tiger standing just behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" Rajura asked the tiger, quite calmly.   
  
The tiger sat down on its haunches and just looked at Rajura.  
  
"Come along." Rajura said, impatiently. "I haven't got all night and I do have a few questions of my own for you. Return to your true form so we may speak properly, wyrm."  
  
The tiger turned his head to the side, as if thinking about this request before replying, "Very well, Gen Ma-Sho." The words were of no surprise to Rajura. He'd known for a long time that wyrms could speak the human languages perfectly well.  
  
Without any glitz or fanfare, the mighty tiger transformed easily into the true form of the wyrm. It was creature, neither male nor female, naked save for the glimmering of translucent scales that adorned it's body. It was completely hairless and looked rather like a humanoid lizard with claws on its hands and feet and large, alien eyes. It was delicate, also, fairly like with a thin body and lacking all the strength of its tiger body.  
  
"You would speak with me, Gen?" It looked at Rajura with cold eyes, impossible to read. Its face was far different from a humans, lacking nose and visible ears and having no lips on its mouth. This was what Sh'ten had seen at the funeral when he'd come to take a look at the boy who'd captured Anubis' attention so thoroughly.  
  
"I would know why you're guarding the boy. My brother has seen you with him." It was a fair question, as wyrms normally didn't associate with humans for any reason.  
  
"The boy wields my sword." The wyrm said easily. "I search for the twin katana and Ryo keeps mine safe for me. Besides," It gave a rather gruesome smile, showing its rows of dagger-like teeth, I have grown fond of the child over time. Now I find he is a bearer of the ancient demon yoroi I find him all the more intriguing. He needs my protection if he is to survive."  
  
"I see." Rajura did see, probably better than the wyrm thought. A wrym didn't give its friendship lightly and even if Ryo was doing it a favor by guarding some sword, it had clearly developed attachment to the boy, making the boy and his team all the more dangerous.  
  
"Do you?" The wyrm's dreadful smile widened. "Perhaps more knowledge would benefit you and your three loved ones."  
  
That immediately got Rajura's full attention, the fact that this creature knew about his brothers.  
  
"You see, I have known for a long time about you and the three generals of the demon emperor. Long ago, I befriended a lonely child on the golden sands of Egypt as he tended a flock of goats. He was a sickly child and had gotten used to being alone. To this day, I care deeply for that child and I wish him to be happy."  
  
Rajura was getting a bad feeling about this. There was only one person he knew who'd grown up in Egypt.  
  
"Your younger brother, Anubis who was once Kujuurou." The wyrms pronouncement was said almost with triumphantly, as if it thought it had scored some victory. In a way, it had.   
  
Rajura felt a stab of irritation that this creature had obviously been around Anubis for years upon years and he'd never known it. "Wait a moment." Rajura said, a thought coming to mind. "The only creature who's known Anubis for that long is Lightfoot, his wolf."  
  
The wyrm laughed, a hissing sort of sound. "If I am able to take the form of one creature, why should I not take the form of two?"  
  
And so, Rajura finally understood what the ageless wolf was. He had wondered about it from occasion to occasion. "Why were Sh'ten and I able to tell what you were when you took the form of a tiger and not as Lightfoot?"  
  
Again, the wyrm laughed. "Because, o arrogant one, I chose for you to see me when I was the tiger, Byakuen. You are clever and wise, but even you do not see everything, Gen. I have my own reason for what I do."  
  
"You wanted to protect Ryo and Anubis and you think they'll be happy together." Rajura deducted. "You've grown fond of them and you don't want them to be lonely."  
  
"Very good." The wyrm nodded in approval at Rajura's conclusion. "You are very close to being right. But then why should I have let you see me? I could have let Ryo and Anubis come together on their own."  
  
Rajura thought on this for a moment, but could see no reason.  
  
"We will soon be at war, Gen." The wyrm said seriously. "I will fight to guard Ryo, but I will not have Anubis hurt. This is a warning." It bared its teeth warningly. "Do not permit this war to go on any longer than necessary. I should be most displeased if either of my children were to be injured or made unhappy because you desire power or glory and think to get them by winning this war."  
  
"No danger. I don't especially want any kind of power." Rajura told the wyrm, though, naturally, it wasn't entirely honest. He did want power, but not at any cost. He wouldn't endanger Anubis for the sake of something Arago wanted.  
  
The wyrm nodded. "Excellent. I am pleased. My Anubis has been injured and I will return to him shortly, after I have seen that Ryo is taken care of and properly protected."  
  
"There's another question." Rajura said, abruptly. "I was wonder why Ryo hasn't gotten his yoroi yet, since the other boys have?"  
  
"The yoroi is woken by a sever trauma. My little Ryo has suffered so many trauma since a very young age that he has gotten used to it. He has nothing to compare his life to but trauma. His yoroi, Rekka, yearns to wake, but it will take something...truly devastating to wake him." Even the wyrm, an inhuman creature who could probably only barely understand human emotion, sounded grieved to know that something so horrible would happen to Ryo.  
  
It said nothing more before shifting back into a tiger's body and bounding away, into the clearing where Ryo smiled happily and ran to hug his friend.  
  
"Interesting." Rajura muttered as he turned and began to walk away from the clearing. He would have to decide what he was going to do, if anything, about this new information.  
  
"Ah, there you are." Rajura stopped walking when he heard the voice. It was an unfamiliar voice and, as he looked around, Rajura could see no one. "I've been waiting."  
  
"And who might you be?" Out of force of habit, Rajura reached under his kimono and put his fingers of a few small shuriken's he kept for emergencies. Life had taught him to always be prepared and the voice he'd heard gave him a definite feeling of malice.  
  
From behind one of the many large trees stepped a small boy, no more than eight, dressed in very ordinary short pants and a t-shirt. His hair was short and brown and, all in all, there was nothing out of the ordinary about him. Except that he was in a forest, hundreds of miles from anywhere in the middle of the night talking to a perfect stranger. That was a bit odd.  
  
"I believe you are known to my darling Kuj." The boy said with a sweet smile. He bent down and examined the leaves of the forest floor. "I want him."  
  
Kuj? Rajura had no idea what the child was talking about. "Go home to your mother, child." Rajura said dismissing the child with a wave of his hand. He had no time to waste on children.  
  
Strangely, the boy began to laugh. He laughed long and hard before leaping to his feet again. "Child? I've lived more than double your lifetime, demon lackey." The child's tone turned from pleasant to scornful in just a moment. "I have seen the rise and fall of countless civilization while you've been locked away, frozen in time. I was witness to your master's fist attempt to conquer this world and I watched when the old monk battled your master in the last hours of his time in this world."  
  
Without warning, a vision hit.  
  
This child, arrogant and willful, was riding the back of a black and white tiger. He was in the midst of battles against the Ma-Sho and at his side was almost always a young woman with long, brown hair. It was not just any battle, but the great war Rajura had been expecting. For all these years they'd waited and now he finally had a vision of the war that would decide their fates.  
  
There were five young warriors, all dressed in the mystical yoroi, the armor of the elementals and they fought against the Ma-Sho. It would be a long, difficult battle and Rajura was not given a vision of how it would end, only that this child before him would play a vital role.  
  
When it had ended, the boy was glaring at Rajura suspiciously. "What did you see in your vision, demon?" He demanded to know. "I was told that you are gifted with sight of the future, what did you see?"  
  
"I saw nothing." Rajura lied, before turning his back and walking away. He didn't know what this boy was, but he was certainly no human. Saying that he'd seen Arago's last attempt to overpower the Ningen Sekai would imply that the child was more than a thousand years old, far older than Rajura who had considered himself the oldest creature on the planet. 'It's sort of comforting to know I'm not as old as I once thought.' But if this boy wasn't human, then what was he?  
  
A hand on iron grabbed Rajura's wrist and he stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by the strength in the boy's hand. "I will have answers, Ma-Sho!" The child snarled. "You once took my Kujuurou away and I have been without him long enough. The only son of my darling daughter belongs to me!"  
  
Alarms went off in Rajura's mind. Kujuurou. That was Anubis' former name, the one he'd been born with. So, was this Abraham? The person Anubis had spoken of as a soft of grandfather? Without showing any pain that he was in, Rajura turned his head to look at the child, more carefully this time. There was no sign of anything odd about the child, no fangs or blood red eyes to indicate a vampire. But he was amazingly strong and he had admitted to being far older than he looked. Yes, for now, Rajura would accept this child as Anubis' grandsire, Abraham.  
  
"I know of no Kujuurou." Rajura insisted. "Take your hands off me, boy, or we will do battle. I have no desire to hurt a child, but..."  
  
The boy laughed again. "Child? I have all ready said that I am double your age. And if it's battle you want, it's battle you will get!" It was a simple twist of his wrist and Abraham threw Rajura nearly ten feet before Rajura hit a tree.  
  
Rajura grunted at the impact of his stomach against the tree trunk, but he had not been training for years for nothing. Rajura landed on his feet and didn't bother to reach for his orb, choosing instead to use his own hands against this threat. Abraham had proved himself more of a danger than Rajura had first thought, yet he clearly wasn't to die yet. 'I saw him in the vision, so he must survive this fight with me. But I didn't see myself in the vision. Perhaps I'll die here.'  
  
A short while ago-  
  
Ryo-  
  
When Ryo finally woke up properly, he felt like the runt in a litter of kittens. All of his friends were surrounding him and all were sound asleep. Seiji was laying next to Ryo and had an arm draped over Ryo's chest while his head was leaning on Ryo's shoulder. On Ryo's other side was Shin, cuddled up closely with his arm not only over Ryo, but also stretched over and touching Seiji's waist. Touma's long legs were laying across Shin, Ryo, and Xiu's legs and, Ryo noticed, Touma was holding Shin's hand in his sleep. Xiu's stomach was across the top of Ryo's head as Xiu seemed to be laying horizontally at Seiji, Shin, and Ryo's heads, so they were all touching. All in all, it was cozy and felt strangely natural.  
  
'How did we get out here?' Ryo asked himself as he looked up at the lightening sky. They were in a forest, but it wasn't one that Ryo was familiar with. At least not one that he recognized laying on his back and nearly drowning under friends. Ryo's thoughts drifted back to what little he remembered happening. The attack, Dr. Date and little Lai being killed, his big black dog getting hurt.  
  
Ryo twitched slightly and Seiji rolled closer to him, making Ryo feel even more like he was drowning. Normally, Ryo didn't like being touched. He would go to long lengths to avoid touching, but this felt different. It felt so right. Ryo sighed and wanted to close his mind to all the awful memories that wouldn't leave him alone. Not just yesterday, but his whole life. It seemed to be a never-ending parade of horrible memories. Everything went from bad to worse and then kept going down hill.  
  
Except now.  
  
Now there was warmth and safety. Ryo closed his eyes and let himself indulge in the peace of being completely at ease. Finally, away from strangers and the noise of the city, Ryo could feel himself relaxing. There was no one out here who would hurt him. No one to keep staring at him and no one who would touch him if he didn't want them to. The smell of the pine trees was intoxicating, stirring childhood memories of running through the forest completely free.  
  
'I never want this to end.' Ryo thought. 'Can I stay here forever? Just forever, please. That's all I'm asking. I'm so tired of pain and death and sadness. Just give me forever like this,' Ryo opened his eyes and looked around again at the people who really cared about him. 'Forever, just like this.'  
  
'But,' the thought came at Ryo unbidden. 'If I stay here forever, I can't seen Anubis again.' Ryo's peaceful moment came to a crashing stop when he thought of the dangerous, sexy vampire.  
  
Yes, he was getting more used to that word. Vampire. Anubis drank blood and he'd drunk Ryo's blood. He was dangerous, probably deadly. He was unnatural and had a strange fixation with Ryo. Ryo shuddered when he thought of Anubis looking at him with those large, blue eyes. He was hairy, too. Ryo couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a guy with so much hair, all over his muscular chest and his arms.  
  
'I wonder where he is?' Ryo remembered that Seiji had said some white haired guy in weird armor had taken Anubis away that day. 'What if that guy had hurt Anubis? What if Anubis can't come back?'  
  
"How are you feeling?" Seiji had woken up and was looking at Ryo with sad eyes. Seiji hadn't changed the way he was laying and didn't make any attempt to move away from Ryo. "We were worried about you."  
  
"Fine. I think." Ryo answered, careful not to wake the others. "Where are we?"  
  
Seiji shrugged. "We're not sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
And so they just lay like that, looking at each other for a long time. It was weird, to be so close to someone and not be afraid of them. Ryo didn't think he'd ever been so close to anyone and not been afraid of them. Even when Seiji shifted slightly and his cheek touched Ryo's, Ryo didn't so much as flinch.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, Seiji." Ryo said, liking the warmth from Seiji's body. "But, why are we are sleeping together?" Ryo blushed even saying something like that. All right, so they weren't 'doing' anything, it still sounded odd.  
  
"The fire went out and we didn't have any way to light it again. Touma's lighter died." Seiji explained. "I didn't want you to get cold in your condition, so I lay down next to you. Shin wanted to help, too. It just sort of happened." Seiji didn't make any attempt to move away now that Ryo was awake. "Things have changed, Ryo." Seiji said. "I'm not sure what's happening, but we've all changed. You're going to change, too, we think."  
  
Ryo just stared at Seiji. Seiji never lied, Ryo knew that. So...what did this mean? "How? How did you change?"  
  
Seiji gave Ryo a smile that wasn't entirely happy, but neither was it sad. "Armors and weapons and a whole new perspective. I can see things now, Ryo. I can see things and hear things that I never thought was possible. Look up."  
  
Ryo and Seiji both turned their heads so they were looking up at the treetops.   
  
"Can you see it, Ryo? I can. I can see the life of the trees. It's like an aura that they show in manga, kind of a cloud surrounding it. It surrounds everything that's alive. I can see it around everything. Even at night, I can see clouds of light from bugs and bats and animals that scurry around in the dark." Seiji tightened his arm around Ryo. "It's like everything I ever knew has changed."  
  
Ryo looked and tried to see what Seiji was seeing, but they just looked like trees to him. There was nothing different about them.  
  
"I can see the stars." Touma voice spoke, only just loud enough for them to hear. "So clear and bright, I could almost touch them. I can see them dancing, it's a slow dance, but they are so beautiful." Touma reached upwards and in a voice that sounded close to desperate. "Almost. If only my arms were just a little bit longer, I could touch them."  
  
"I can feel the water." Shin whispered. "There's a river under us and a lake not to far away. I fee like I'm being pulled toward them both and it's so hard to fight it."  
  
"The earth is just as alive as anything else." Xiu was the last one to speak. "You've heard the voice too, haven't you?" He asked. "We've all had a voice talking to us, telling us to do things. We can't hear them anymore. I suppose you'll lose your voice once you change, too. I suppose you'll have some kind of fire power. Earth, air, wind, and spirit are all ready taken." He paused. "Speaking of voices, Ryo, you lost your stutter. Congrats."  
  
Touma-  
  
Touma woke almost the same moment that Seiji had and listened to the conversation between Seiji and Ryo. 'How can Ryo understand when he hasn't gone through this?' Touma knew it was unusual for him to want to touch people like this, even though he just had his legs strewn across Shin, Ryo, and Seiji, it wasn't like him. Normally, he never wanted to touch anyone but Shin. Still, this felt right.  
  
"We should get up." Touma said at last. As comfortable as he was, the day wasn't getting any younger and they had things to do. "I don't know how long it'll take us to get back home and we've all got responsibilities to take care of."  
  
Ryo groaned when everyone around him started to move, pushing themselves up.   
  
Xiu moaned, rubbing his sore back. "I think I slept on a raccoon, I'm dying here."  
  
Ryo smiled when he sat up and Touma watched him carefully just to make sure was completely healed. He'd looked so awful last night, but now Ryo seemed like his old self. In fact, he looked healthier than ever. "Sleeping on the ground is more comfortable." Ryo said. "I like it out here. It's kind of like where I used to live with mom and...Yaku-chan!" Ryo cried out happily. Everyone turned to where Ryo was looking and saw the large white tiger calmly walking out of the forest. Ryo jumped to his feet and ran to his tiger friend, throwing his arms around Byakuen. "I'm so glad to find you!"  
  
Byakuen licked Ryo's face and rubbed his large head against Ryo, showing how pleased he was to find Ryo again, too.  
  
Seiji was frowning.  
  
"Problem?" Touma whispered, sliding over to sit next to Seiji. With any luck they were far enough away that Ryo wouldn't be able to hear them.  
  
"We have some kind of magic that made us run very far, very fast, right?" Seiji said, keeping his eyes on Ryo and the tiger.  
  
"Yes." Touma answered. "So?"  
  
"So, how did the tiger get here so soon? How did he find us? He wasn't with us when all that stuff happened, only Ryo's dog was. I think he's more than just a tiger."  
  
Byakuen looked over at them suddenly, as if he heard what was being said and let out a loud, content purr.  
  
"I think he's listening to us." Shin whispered, somewhat nervously.  
  
"So," Ryo, who hadn't heard any of their conversation, came walking back to them with Byakuen at his side. "Where are we going? What responsibilities?"  
  
"My trial for one." Touma told him. 'It's odd,' Touma thought as he listened to Ryo. 'It's like he doesn't even notice his stutter is gone.' I wonder what happened.' He said, out loud, "I've got the trial today." It was something he didn't even want to think about, but if he never went back, Touma would always wonder what had happened to his dad. Besides, he didn't want to be caught and sent to jail for skipping out on his trial, especially after Shin's mum and okasan went to so much trouble to keep him out of jail.  
  
Jail? Touma frowned, thinking. There was something important about jail that he'd forgotten. Something had happened there. What was it? Something about a man with pink hair...Joji! Touma's eyes widened at the memory. Joji was dead and so was his friend, Yoko. It wasn't that he'd forgotten they'd died, but Touma had been meaning to tell Ryo about the deaths of his friends. They had meant so much to Ryo and Touma was sure that Ryo would be all broken up. Maybe it would be best to wait until they got back to the city when things calmed down.  
  
At the mention of going back to the city, Ryo's face fell and he looked away from them.  
  
"Ryo?" Shin asked, picking up on Ryo's change of moods and apparently guessing the cause. He, like the rest of them, must have felt worried that Ryo would decide to stay in the forest. After all, Ryo could easily survive here, he really didn't need anyone else. Why would he want to come back to the city that had caused him so much pain? "You coming with us, yes?"  
  
They all knew how much Ryo missed his forest home. It was obvious that Ryo hated living in the city and Touma felt guilty for even wanting Ryo to go back with them. "Ryo," He walked over to Ryo and put one hand on Ryo's arm. "You don't have to come back, if you don't want to." To be honest, Touma had the impression that if Ryo wanted to lose himself in the forest, there was no human alive who would be able to find him.  
  
After a long silence, Ryo shook his head and smiled at Touma. "I promised I'd come to your trial, Touma. I never break my word. Besides," He looked at Seiji. "I think my friends might need me now." The memory of Seiji's murdered mother and the way he'd had to kill his own father were still fresh in all their memories.   
  
After all, Seiji had murdered his father to save Ryo. 'I don't believe Seiji would have killed to avenge anyone, not even his mom. Seiji's just not vengeful like that. To save the life of someone he cares about, yes, he would kill.'  
  
"Are you up to moving around a lot, Ryo?" Seiji asked. "I managed to heal everything, but we should probably take you to a hospital just to make sure."  
  
"I think so." Ryo lifted up the bottom of his shirt to see where he'd been stabbed, but he saw nothing but a faint pink scar.   
  
"I think it'll be gone soon." Seiji sounded as confused as Ryo must have felt. "When we...um...found ourselves out here it was still all open and bloody." Seiji swallowed hard, obviously not liking what he was remembering, but he went on bravely. "We started a fire for you, to keep the shock from setting in, and then you started healing very quickly." Giving a rueful laugh, Seiji glanced away. "I guess giving you baths for healing was completely the wrong way to go, huh?"  
  
And Ryo felt something grow stronger inside of him. He wanted to be stronger. 'Seiji needs me.' Ryo gulped and this sudden responsibility he felt. 'I can't be weak anymore. I have to take care of him.'  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ryo." Seiji said, sniffling as the stress finally got to him. "I killed your dad, Ryo." He gave a shocked laugh. "I can't believe it. Do you realize, we're brothers." He looked up into Ryo's dark face and Ryo looked back at Seiji's unusually pale face. "You'd never know it to look at us, I guess."  
  
But Ryo couldn't bring himself to be all that upset at his dad's death. 'Now I know why he was gone so often. I wonder if mom knew dad had another family?' Ryo's dad had never been there for him, really, and Ryo had only a very few memories of the man. Most of those memories weren't very happy ones, either. It wasn't that he was glad his dad was dead, he just didn't feel badly.  
  
To be continued... 


	13. A conspiracy

Twilight Sky  
  
Chapter thirteen: A conspiracy  
  
Abraham-  
  
Rajura thumped against a tree where Abraham had thrown him and slumped to the ground, limply.  
  
The demon's lackey wasn't as strong as Abraham had been led to believe. As a vampire, and one of such great age, Abraham was privy to many secrets and vast knowledge most humans would never believe. He had seen the pyramids of Egypt being built by thousands of slaves over several generations. He had watched when Rome fell in it's own decay. He had even been a witness to the burning of the warrior prophetess, Joan de Arc, who spoke the words of her god, even while she was murdered in his name.  
  
One of the most interesting things Abraham had seen many, many years ago, had been the invasion of Arago, the demon emperor. That had been long ago, when many gateways between the world of the demon and the world of the mortals stood open to any who knew how to use them. Before they had been sealed by the monk.  
  
Rajura, the demon's lackey who called himself a warlord, was a master of illusions and mind tricks. He was skilled and cunning with matters that dealt with deceit. Abraham knew all about Rajura, he knew about Rajura's visions and about Rajura's vast power. The question, in Abraham's mind as he stalked towards his fallen opponent, was why Rajura wasn't using that power. Not once had Rajura tried to use his talent for illusions to win this fight.  
  
Perhaps Rajura knew more than he was letting on.  
  
"I want my Kuj." Abraham stated again as he moved closer and closer to Rajura. It was often an advantage to have a child's body during a fight, one's enemy often was taken by surprise and easy to kill. But Abraham had thought Rajura would see passed this particular ploy and fight him properly. It was rather insulting, in a way. "You think I don't know you have him? You think I don't know he's been away from me all these years because you and your master were selfishly keeping him locked away? He belongs to me and I will have him back."  
  
Rajura was back on his feet quickly and studied Anubis emotionlessly. "I do not know any Kuj. You are mistaken." His hand clenched and Abraham felt a build up, a short spike of power before Rajura changed in a flash into heavy, dark pink armor and a helmet that made him look like some sort of spider creature. "Do not fight me, I have no quarrel with you or your kind."  
  
"You started the quarrel when you took my grandchild from me. I let him alone for a few years to grow up and suddenly he's gone, vanished from my mind. Every now and again, he reappears on Earth and I can feel him, but he never stays long enough for me to capture him. I will have him back, demon lackey." He paused before asking, "I am curious about why you don't use your magic on me, though. From what I've seen, you are quite powerful."  
  
Though Abraham couldn't see Rajura's face, he believed the ma-sho was frowning. "You have SEEN?"  
  
This was immensely funny to Abraham and he burst out laughing. "Don't you know anything about vampires in all the time you've spent with my child? I am his grandsire. We share the same blood. When he reenters this world, escaping from that demon, I can see his mind. I hear his thoughts. In other words," He gave Rajura a malicious smirk. "I know everything he knows, including you." That gave Abraham a shudder he just couldn't repress. "You're all ruled by your sexual appetite, aren't you? I swear, every night all night and most days? Honestly, I don't see how my poor Kuj ever got any sleep."  
  
"He never seemed to mind." Rajura raised his weapon, and begun to swing his nunchucks with inhuman speed. "I really don't see how what my brother does is any business of yours. I have enough to worry about without a half-dead child running around, causing mischief." He threw the nunchuck at Abraham with deadly accuracy.  
  
'Good thing I'm all ready dead.' Abraham thought with a small chuckle. He pushed off of the ground with the slightest of efforts and flew over the nunchucks as they whistled through the air. The weapon went a short distance before they turned like a boomerang in midair. Abraham, in his own defense, didn't know that nunchucks could turn like that, so he didn't have time to dodge out of the way before they slammed into his chest and sent him hurdling backwards and into a rather large thorn bush. Enraged, Abraham leapt out of the bush and let his vampiric nature shine though. His eyes turned red as blood with anger and his fangs descended as he floated in the air just in front of Rajura. "I'll make you regret that!" Abraham snarled, glaring at Rajura.  
  
"Try." Rajura invited with infuriating calm. He caught the nunchuck he'd thrown easily and started swinging it again. "I have more to offer, yet." A creature appeared before Abraham, something quite unearthly, a monster more than twenty feet red with a slimy red skin and a great maw that was filled with sword-like teeth. It gave a roar and bellowed, making hot steam hiss issue from its mouth.   
  
Abraham almost smiled. The creature had no scent, it was a small detail that Rajura had probably never had to deal with, he couldn't have had to fight to many vampires. "Your mistake, Rajura. No scent mean no substance. I know your illusions are..." He got no further when the monster seized him, wrapping its hand around his whole body and squeezing. The pain wasn't illusion, it was very, very real.  
  
"You give me to little credit." Rajura said softly. "What makes you think I need to give it a scent? My illusions are a work of art, not some little slight of hand. Mortals will die, if their minds are convinced they have died. If I put them in the middle of an illusion fire, they will think they have burned to death and they will die. Their minds convince their bodies to die. Isn't that interesting? I wonder if vampires work the same way?"  
  
Abraham had no time to respond as the illusion monster was quickly squeezing his ribs into his heart. It wouldn't kill him, of course, not unless Rajura used something made of wood to pierce his heart or decapitated him, but it was going to hurt quite a bit to heal. A vampire's strength wasn't to be trifled with, though. With a burst of strength, Abraham flexed his arms and broke free of the monster, flying up out of its reach.  
  
"Are you two quite finished playing?"  
  
Both Abraham and Rajura turned to look at the voice and found the wyrm, the lizard like creature Ryo knew as Byakuen and Anubis knew as Little Foot, watching them from a halfway crouched down position on the ground. Abraham, of course, knew who this was with one scent of it. It had precisely the same scent as that wolf who'd hung around with Kuj when he was young. It didn't take a genius to figure out something had been going on beneath Abraham's nose the whole time and he hadn't even guessed. "What do you want?" He snarled at it.  
  
Slowly, the wyrm rose with effortless grace and approached them confidently. "I want what is best for all concerned. Do we not all work for the same goal? Gen Ma-Sho, you wish for the happiness of Anubis. Vampire master, you wish for the happiness of your child and grandchild. I wish for the happiness of Ryo and Anubis. This is not a difficult plan to achieve." Its long tongue snaked out of its lipless mouth and licked one eye before retreating back into its mouth. "It is impossible, however, if you two chose to bicker and argue like children."  
  
"You have a plan?" Abraham asked. He flew down and landed on the ground, but kept carefully away from Rajura and Rajura's ugly red monster. It would be good to get Kuj back without making him unhappy. As he'd been watching though Kuj's eyes lately, Abraham had seen how unhappy his grandchild was. He looked at Rajura angrily. "Do you propose we simply put Ryo and Kuj in a room together and let nature take its course? I'm not convinced that your master, the one you helped to enslave Kuj, would agree to this."  
  
"That's true enough, though I didn't enslave Anubis! It was destiny that did that to all of us who wear the yoroi." Rajura spoke, keeping his eyes on the wyrm. "It is destiny that we fight in a battle against each other. I have foreseen it many times. There is a certain path that will be taken by us all and it does not look happy for Anubis or Ryo."  
  
"Do you see all?" The wyrm asked.  
  
"All? No, just glimpses here and there."  
  
"Excellent." The wyrm let itself sink back down onto the ground into a comfortable crouch. "The future is not fixed, then. We will change it to suit our purposes."  
  
Rajura was almost visibly shaken by this very idea. "The future can't be changed! I've tried time and time again, but it's not something we can interfere with. It always turns out just as I've seen in the visions."  
  
"And have you seen the end of this war we will enter?"  
  
"Only that you two will fight with those boys who are with Ryo. You, wyrm, will fight in a tiger's form. In the end, I have seen a terrible fate for us all and a great form of Arago rising as a giant. I have seen the white armor raising it's swords against Arago and I have seen an inferno so vast, it could swallow both worlds." Rajura slowly shook his head. "I don't dare predict how this will all turn out."  
  
"Well, I can." Abraham spoke up, irritated by Rajura's fatalistic thinking. "You are a master of lies and deceit. The wyrm is naturally disguised and I have heard wonders of its powers. I am a master of a race of people and I'm certainly smarter than most people would give me credit for. I see no reason why we can't outwit one demon."  
  
"True," The wyrm said. "It is not proper to blame fate or destiny for what you make of your life, Rajura. If you don't take charge of your destiny, like everyone else, how do you expect to get anywhere. I agree with Abraham, a small conspiracy seems to be in order."  
  
  
  
A short while later-  
  
Xiu-  
  
So, they went home.  
  
Really, what were they supposed to do? Hide the forest forever? Well, actually, Ryo had looked pretty pleased at that thought, but Xiu had so much to take care of. So many responsibilities. He couldn't let his family think he'd been killed like Lai. He couldn't let them go through that kind of grief without him. So he, at least, was going back.  
  
"Can I give you a lift?" Xiu asked Ryo, knowing that Ryo still wasn't quite himself yet, just before they set out. Even though they'd waited quite a few hours, until the sun had started to rise, Ryo still didn't look well, really. He was still far paler than normal and couldn't stand without help. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride."  
  
Ryo smiled weakly as he pushed himself away from the tree he'd been leaning against for support. "No, thanks. I've got a ride." As he said that Byakuen walked back into the clearing from wherever he'd been and trotted over to Ryo. Without hesitation, Ryo climbed onto Byakuen's back and lay down. "He never gets tired and he can run really fast." Ryo ruffled the fur on Byakuen's head playfully and Byakuen turned his massive head and licked Ryo's face fondly.  
  
Xiu said nothing, but he would admit he still felt uneasy about the tiger. It just felt...wrong. One look from the others and Xiu knew he wasn't alone in his opinion. Still, he wasn't sure how to say this to Ryo.   
  
"So," Ryo asked before they all set off. He looked quite comfortable on Byakuen's back. "Are you going to tell your families?" Ryo didn't really have to worry about such things, he had no family left. Xiu shook his head at that callous thought. 'How can I think such things!? It's not like he's better off that me, he probably wishes he still had people to tell!' Xiu looked around at everyone and felt his stomach sink.   
  
Telling his family was something he hadn't considered. He looked down at himself in the orange and white yoroi, but there didn't seem to be much of a choice. "I guess so." Xiu said reluctantly, trying to think of a way to explain something he didn't even understand.  
  
"Yes." Shin nodded sharply. "Mom's will want to know. Do not know how to tell..." He looked as awkward as Xiu felt about telling his family.  
  
Seiji was silent, but Xiu knew Seiji would tell his grandfather. Though they might not always agree on everything, Seiji rarely kept secrets from his family and with the murder of his mother and father, Seiji wasn't going to want anything to keep him apart from his grandfather.  
  
Ryo-  
  
When they'd reached the edge of the city, Byakuen stopped and lowered himself enough for Ryo to get off. Knowing how unwise it was to argue with the tiger, Ryo let himself slide off once everyone had stopped to see what was holding him up.  
  
"He tired?" Shin asked.  
  
"No," Ryo answered. "I just think he has to go do something. Sometimes he just has to go off on his own." Ryo didn't like the feeling of weakness that had invaded his body. Still, he felt better than he had in a long time and wondered exactly what Seiji had done to make him feel so much better. He should be hurt, but there wasn't a bit of pain, just tiredness. Ryo felt like he could lay down and sleep forever. It was better than pain, however.  
  
They all watched while Byakuen turned and walked back the way they'd just come.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, Ryo," Touma said softly. "But I think you're tiger is kind of weird."  
  
Ryo frowned. "What do you mean?" He looked back to where Byakuen was quickly disappearing into the distance. "He seems like a normal tiger to me."  
  
"How many tigers have you ever met?"  
  
"Just one. How many tigers have you met?"  
  
Touma didn't have a good answer for that, so he kept silent.  
  
"So, Ryo, you want that ride now?" Xiu asked with a grin.  
  
Ryo considered it. He didn't really have all that much pride, but did he want to be seen riding piggy back around the city? It was just a tiny bit embarrassing. Still, they shouldn't waste time and Ryo was pretty sure he couldn't go very fast. He sighed. "All right."  
  
"My Baby!" Mama Faun cried when she saw the group of boys and, in particular, Xiu approaching the house. She ran to them with speed she didn't look capable of, ran to her eldest son and swept him up in a hug. Right behind her, like a flock of ducklings, the rest of the Faun children came screaming out of the house, all of them except Lai. They ran to Xiu and clung to his arms and legs, some of them trying to climb onto his back and many of them talking all at once. "Oh, baby, we were so worried about you! Where have you been?" Mama Faun was actually in tears and Ryo felt his heart go out to her, she must have been terrified to find her home full of blood and two three corpses, one of which was her own child. Then to find that Xiu had gone missing...it must have been awful.  
  
Even Papa Faun, despite the tension between himself and his son, looked like he was on the verge of tears, though he choked back his own and stood quietly apart from his family while he watched his family as they cried together. Xiu was the only one who wasn't crying and he just let himself be held.  
  
Finally, when his mama let him go, Xiu looked at his papa.  
  
"Are you all right?" Papa Faun asked huskily. He was eyeing the bright colored yoroi that Xiu was wearing, but he said nothing about it at that moment.  
  
"Yes, papa." Xiu answered evenly. "You found Lai?"  
  
"Yes." Papa Faun looked away, his eyes landing on his younger children all clustered around Xiu and Ryo could practically read the older man's thoughts. He'd just lost his youngest, his baby, to a murderer. He'd realized that he could have lost his whole family, all of his children, to the insane maniac. In a moment of almost painful realization, Papa Faun knew he would risk anything, suffer any pain, to keep his family safe and together. Even if it meant accepting Xiu and Seiji's love for each other.   
  
"Papa," Xiu said, bringing his papa's attention back to him. "I think we need to talk. Seriously." His face was unusually stern and serious, showing everyone that he, not Papa Faun, would be doing the talking. "We need to get a few things clear before anything else happens."  
  
For once, Papa Faun just nodded mutely.  
  
Before the entire family went into their home, Xiu turned back to his friends. "Touma, I'll be at the trial, don't worry to much, all right? Sei-chan," Xiu said, turning just before he and his papa disappeared into the house. "I'll see you in a little while, all right?" From what Ryo could remember, it was the first time Xiu had used Seiji's nickname in front of his family. Then Xiu made the bold offer, "Do you want me to spend the night with you, tonight?" He made it sound so casual and easy, but Ryo knew that it must be hard on Xiu. The blatant remark left no doubts in anyone's mind about Xiu's relationship with Seiji and no one missed Papa Faun's flinch.  
  
Seiji shook his head. "No, but thank you. I should speak with my grandfather about mom and dad." Seiji didn't look at all worried, but Ryo thought he must be. How could you not be worried? "I think my grandfather and I are going to need some time along to...adjust." Seiji looked down at his green and white yoroi. "I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
Mama Faun stepped closer to Seiji at that moment and put a hand on his shoulder. "The police have all ready been here, Seiji. They took your mother's body to the morgue and informed your grandfather. He was with us, searching the city for you boys. I think he was going home, the last time I talked to him." With a glance at his armor, Mama Faun looked like she would burst into tears again. "I'm not sure what's going on, but if you need to talk, I'm here."  
  
"I see. Thank you, ma'am." Seiji turned and started walking away with Touma and Shin. Before Ryo followed them, he heard Xiu say to his family,  
  
"Come inside, everyone. I have big news. Good or bad, I'm not sure, but it is big. Something...happened to us while we were away."  
  
Touma and Shin were greeted with just as much enthusiasm from Shin's moms. Shin's mum was in the front garden, lethargically pulling some weeds from her flower bed when she happened to look up and saw them. "Honey!" She cried out, turning to the house. "Shin's back! He's safe and Touma's with him!" She hadn't even finished yelling when she hit her feet and started running towards them. Shin's okasan was almost as fast, barreling out of the front door and hurdling down the sidewalk in her elegant kimono, looking almost comical as she awkwardly ran, and together they tackled Shin and nearly all fell together. It was another time of lots of tears and angry questions about where they'd disappeared to. Shin, unlike Xiu's silent reunion with his family, was almost in tears himself and hugged them back, babbling in English.  
  
Shin's okasan pulled herself away from Shin, went to Touma, and put her arms around him. "Don't you ever do anything so stupid again, young man! We thought you'd tried to skip out on the trial and Shin had followed you and then we heard about what happened at the Rising Phoenix...poor little Lai." She turned to Seiji and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry to hear about your parents, Seiji. If there's anything you need or anything we can do for you, please ask."  
  
Seiji nodded politely, but didn't say anything in return.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere? Where did this armor come from?" Shin's okasan continued, now looking at Touma up and down while Shin's mum was apparently doing the same thing to Shin, but in English. After a long round of questions with few answers, Touma said,  
  
"I think we should go inside. Shin and I have something to show you both. It's kind of important and we should get it done before the trial. I think we still have time."  
  
So Seiji and Ryo continued on alone and in silent to find out what state grandfather Date was in.  
  
Grandfather Date didn't meet them at the door, like the other families had, but Seiji didn't think it was at all unusual and went to take off his shoes at the front door as if nothing was different. Together, with Ryo following Seiji to keep an eye on him, they searched the house, looking for grandfather Date. When they had searched everywhere, even the dojo and Seiji's garden, there was only one place left.  
  
"The basement." Seiji said with dread in his voice as he stared at the open basement door. Being locked in there as punishment was one of the worst things grandfather Date could do to Seiji and had helped to instill a terrible fear of the dark. Still, Seiji swallowed hard and started down the stairs. "Grandfather? Are you here?"  
  
"Korin has found you, I see." The voice whispered out of the darkness. "What a pity."  
  
Ryo and Seiji followed the voice and they found Seiji's grandfather sitting in the middle of the floor, only dimly lit by a single candle. "Grandfather?" Seiji sounded surprised. "How do you know?"  
  
"It is legend. No one knows the entire legend, but the Korin yoroi has been in our family for uncountable generations. It has been sleeping, waiting for a soul who could bear it." Grandfather Date looked at Seiji sadly. "I...admit, I hoped it was not you."  
  
"Why?" Seiji moved to stand before his grandfather and looked down at him curiously. "Why shouldn't I have it? The Korin is powerful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Powerful and deadly. Your father, Seiji, did Korin...?"  
  
"Korin helped me kill him, yes." Seiji answered, his voice shaking slightly. "Father killed mother. He killed a little girl, and he was trying to kill Ryo." Seiji shook his head. "I couldn't let it continue."  
  
"I understand."   
  
"Do you? Do you understand I can't get away from my friends anymore? I can't be alone? They're lurking in the back of my mind and they're scared about what's happening to us." Seiji closed his eyes and got a sort of far away look on his face. "Xiu's sitting in his families living room. His mama is sitting on his left and one of his little brothers is sitting on his left. His papa is staring at him wide eyed and he just said he can't believe what's happening. Mama Faun looks like she's going to cry. Shin's worrying about his mum, she's fainted when she heard what's happening to us. His okasan is fanning her with a book and Touma feels like he's going to be sick." When Seiji opened his eyes again his expression hadn't changed. "What's happening to us, grandfather? I don't have any answers for them and I don't like that. It's going to happen to Ryo, too, but I don't know how I know that. How am I going to take care of Ryo if I don't even know what's going on? What do you know?"  
  
"Not very much. I know there were legends in our family that one day the Korin would awake and take one of our blood as its own. It would grant its bearer wondrous power and throw them into a pit of terrible danger. The Korin was hidden while it slept. Many of your ancestors tried to uncover it, but it did not wish to be found, I believe."  
  
"I never heard anything about this." Seiji accused angrily. "Why didn't anyone ever mention it? If something this big could affect me, I should have been told about it long ago."  
  
"I had hoped you would not be chosen." Grandfather Date admitted. "So many of our family line had hoped for it, but never even glimpsed the yoroi. I saw no reason why you should be bothered by the legend, not when it was so unlikely that it would ever show itself to you. Nothing I could have said would have changed it, though. The yoroi chose you for a reason, I'm sure." He looked at Seiji with a sorrowful face and spoke in a choked voice. "I'm so sorry. I never would have wished this on you, Seiji."  
  
Seiji turned away from his grandfather stiffly. "Touma's trial is at twelve thirty this afternoon. I'm going to be there. While I'm there, I'm going to confess to killing dad. I don't know when I'll be home."  
  
Grandfather Date nodded. "I will be with you, Seiji."  
  
All this time, Ryo felt like an intruder into their private conversation as he waited on the bottom of the stairs. The air was so charged with emotion that even Ryo could feel it. Normally, the two Date men were cold and as emotionless as possible, but though even they couldn't keep up that act now.  
  
Trial-  
  
Touma, dressed in Shin's best suit, arrived at the courthouse with Shin and his moms all following the lawyer that had been hired for him. Lining the sidewalk that led up to the courthouse doors was a gauntlet of reporters, some holding microphones and some with pads of paper and pencils, all of them shouting at Touma.  
  
"Mr. Hashiba, is it true you let your best friend take the blame for what you did?"  
  
"Was your friend at all influenced by his time in jail?"  
  
"What was it that made you try to kill your father? Was it abuse? Did your father molest you?"  
  
Touma felt his stomach lurch at that question, but, as his lawyer had told him, he kept his mouth shut and just stared at the ground while he walked.  
  
"Your friend isn't Japanese, is he? Did he introduce you to this sort of violence?"  
  
"The two women with you are the lesbians taking care of you, aren't they? Has that influenced you at all?"  
  
Just when Touma thought they would never get to the courthouse where he could be safe from the questions, there was a shout from the crowd of reporters and when Touma looked up, all he saw was something creating a wave in the crowd. Men and women were being shoved this way and that, pushed rudely to the ground by some unstoppable force.  
  
"Hey!" Xiu, again in normal clothes, finally made his way to the front of the crowd and smiled broadly at Touma. "I'll bet you thought we wouldn't get here, did you?" Right behind Xiu, riding in the wake he made, was not only Seiji and Ryo, but Xiu's mama and papa and Seiji's grandfather. "Let's get moving, eh?" Xiu threw an arm around Touma's shoulders and helped to hurry him along. While they walked, Touma saw that Ryo, Seiji, and Shin made a kind of rough circle around Touma and Shin's moms, shielding them from the reporters and not hesitating to give someone who got a little to close a push to encourage them to stay back.  
  
Inside, Touma felt his insides knot up as the judge entered the courtroom. Everyone rose, except Touma's father who was still slumped pitifully in his wheelchair at the prosecutors table. They went through the usual legal technicalities until Touma was called to the stand and sworn in. He sat at the judge's side and saw all his friends in the front row. Seiji, understandably looked pale and tired. He was thinking howhe would soon be in Touma's shoes, but he would be facing murder charges, not just assault and attempted murder. 'How odd to know what everyone is thinking.' Touma thought in a passing thought as his lawyer got his papers together and stood up to question him. 'I know what everyone is thinking and feeling. Everyone but Ryo. At least not yet. Ryo's going to be one of us soon.'  
  
"Mr. Hashiba, will you please tell us in your own words what happened the night your father was injured?"  
  
Touma swallowed hard. All he had to do was tell the truth. "My dad was beating on me for something,"  
  
"What was he beating you for?"  
  
Touma made sure he didn't look at his dad, but kept his eyes on his friends, Shin in particular. He was connected to them, now. What would happen if he was separate from them for to long? If he had to go to prison? They would know and feel everything that happened to him. For the first time Touma didn't want to be blamed for what he'd done to his dad. He didn't want to shield his dad, even if didn't want his dad to go to jail, he didn't want to give up his whole life for his dad.  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
"You don't know? Surely, he said something. Did you have an argument about something?"  
  
"No, sir. I came home from school and he started beating on me."  
  
"Thank you, Touma." His lawyer went back to his desk and the prosecutor came up to Touma with a distinctly more predatory look in his face.  
  
"Touma, you claim that your father beat you repeatedly for years, is that right?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." It was hard not to be intimated by this woman. She looked like a shark and smiled to widely.  
  
"Yet, you never said anything to anyone? If it was that bad, why didn't you go to the police or a teacher at school?"  
  
"I didn't want my dad to get in trouble."  
  
"So you do love your father?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Did you ever try to find a way out of your situation?"  
  
A way out? Touma thought back. "No, ma'am."  
  
"Did you ever even think to confide in a friend who might be able to give you good advice?"  
  
"Well," Touma said hesitantly. "Mouri Shin knew, he helped patch me up sometimes. Rei Faun Xiu and Date Seiji knew, too. Ryo found out after a while." He didn't like involving his friends in this, but his lawyer had told him he had to answer everything honestly.   
  
"How did your friends find out?"  
  
"Shin found out by himself. He saw me in the showers after gym class one day and chewed me out for not telling him sooner. Seiji and Xiu found out from Shin, he blabbed."  
  
"You say Shin chewed you out. Did he yell at you?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"He was very angry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Has Shin ever gotten violent with you? Ever put his hands on you?"  
  
Touma scowled. "What? Of course not! He'd never hurt me."  
  
"Yet, you did admit to the police that he got into a fight with your father, is that correct?"  
  
"Only after he saw I was being beat." Touma said defensively. "He was trying to protect me."  
  
"You admit, he does have a history of violence. Your honor," She turned to the judge and handed him a stack of papers. "I have a history of Mouri Shin's juvenile records, in England, his place of birth, he had an extensive history of shoplifting, street brawls, and threats. Before, Touma, you said you love your father. Is there any possibility that you were influenced by your violent 'friend' to commit this crime?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Several students from your school had said they heard Mouri Shin making threats against your father and encouraging you do 'do something about it'. Did he try to talk you into attacking and possibly murdering your father?"  
  
"NO!" Touma slammed his fist down on the stand and the woman smiled again, satisfied.   
  
"What about these other friends of yours, Touma? Rei Faun Xiu is also well known for fights and using violence to solve problems. From teachers, we've been told that he would get into as many as four or five fights every month. He ended up sending several people home, he'd hurt them so badly."  
  
"Xiu only fights to break up fights that all ready started, you don't know the whole story. He only does it so people will leave him alone."  
  
"And Date Seiji is well-known to your peers as a violent loner. He keeps to himself, except when he takes part in classes or kendo club where his skill is unrivaled. He was once put on report for breaking someone nose, another time for putting a boy's shoulder out of joint and then for threats with his practice sword. He is trained as a fighter in his family's dojo, is that right?"  
  
"Seiji puts up with a lot in school, he has to take care of himself."  
  
"I notice you keep saying that, Touma. 'He has to take care of himself?' Is it possible that you learned from them that to take care of yourself, you, too, must use violence? To get yourself away from the man who hurt you, you had to kill hi m."  
  
Touma was sweating heavily. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell the whole world why Seiji and Xiu had to fight so much. They'd...  
  
"Excuse me, your honor." Seiji stood up with Xiu at his side. "I think what Touma's having problems with is our relationship. He's being a very kind friend and trying to protect us, but it really isn't necessary anymore." Seiji and Xiu kissed passionately, right there in front of everyone and Touma was mildly pleased to see the shocked look on the prosecutor's face. When they parted, Seiji continued. "We're gay and occasionally rumor causes problems for us. If the prosecutor would kindly wipe all bigotry and small minded fear from the minds of all humans on Earth, I promise to stop fighting to protect myself. I don't think our sex lives have any bearing on this case."  
  
There was a nervous twitter of laughter from the jury when Seiji smiled charmingly before sitting down.  
  
"Agreed." The judge said gruffly. "Please, continued."  
  
The prosecutor gathered herself quickly before resuming her questioning. "Perhaps not from them, but you have a fourth friend, don't you? Sanada Ryo? I was told by several students that Ryo is an orphan who has been living on the streets most of his life. He's associated with prostitutes, pimps, and other such people. When you met, he had been a petty thief for quite some time. Just a very short while ago, several school boys say they were with Ryo when one of Ryo's street thug friends came along and broke his hand, attacking them without reason?"  
  
This time Ryo stood up, surprisingly. "Was that Akira? The one who tried to have his friends beat me up and then rape me?" He asked in a sweetly, innocent voice. "Are you really going to blame me for having a friend take care of me?"  
  
"Thank you, Touma. That'll be all." She didn't seem entirely disappointed with the way the interview had gone and went back to her seat next to Touma's dad.  
  
"Touma," The judge looked at him. "You may go back to your seat." Just when Touma rose, he heard a mutter from his dad and looked at him.  
  
His dad was still staring at his lap, but his voice was getting louder and louder, even while the prosecutor was trying to hush him.  
  
"Touma...my son...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He sniffled loudly. "I didn't mean it."  
  
Touma felt his heart go out to his dad and he started towards him, once again, ready to forgive everything. Shin rushed out from where he'd been sitting and grabbed Touma's arm. "Keep away! He dangerous!" Shin hissed, trying to pull Touma away.  
  
"But..." Touma looked back at his dad just in time to see the change.  
  
"Stupid brat!" His dad grumbled, his tears instantly drying up and replaced by rage. "You got me into this mess, you and your blundering! Should have just killed me. I should have just killed you!" Like a man possessed, Touma's dad rose out of his wheelchair and stood on shaky legs, his teeth clenched together, showing just how angry he was.   
  
Touma stopped resisting when Shin pulled him back to a safer distance It wasn't fast enough. Touma's dad charged them, only stopped when the bailiff tackled him and brought him to the ground all the while kicking and screaming obscenities at Touma. Touma let Shin pull him into a group of safe arms he only dimly recognized as Seiji, Xiu, and Ryo, all of them asking if he was all right. Touma didn't answer, but just stared at his dad, foaming at the mouth, helplessly.  
  
"Hashiba Touma," The judge said while they all stood. "The jury has delivered its verdict. You are found innocent of attempted murder. It was clearly self-defense, as we've seen in this very courtroom. On their request, you are given into the care of Mrs. Mouri and her wife, Mrs. Mouri. Your father is to be taken to the Hizukawa hospital for the criminally insane where he will be given a full examination and evaluation to see if he can stand trial for child abuse. This court is dismissed."  
  
To be continued... 


	14. The End of The Beginning

Twilight Sky  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
Rajura-  
  
The boy...er...vampire was set on doing this and Rajura had to agree, there was no other way. They had to force Ryo to accept the yoroi and therefore get this war over with as soon as possible, for the happiness of Anubis. Together in an open field, just outside the city, Rajura was studying the child-like vampire, walking slowly in circles around him, trying to decide exactly how to do this.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Abraham asked impatiently. "If you're both right," He looked between Rajura and the wyrm. "Then the best way to make Anubis happy is to get this stupid war over with." He didn't look terribly happy and Rajura could hardly blame him.   
  
"It takes time to do this right. I have to pick just the right model and then have every detail perfect." Rajura answered, thoughtfully, though his mind was only half on Abraham's words. Mostly, Rajura was rummaging though Anubis' still unconscious mind, trying to find out some information. He knew, though Anubis, that Ryo had an especially hard life, but he needed something...special.  
  
Anubis couldn't have stopped Rajura mucking around in his mind if he'd wanted to, he was still far to wounded, though now it was being done purposely.  
  
ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS? Naaza asked. Rajura knew that Naaza was still sitting at Anubis' side in the Youja Kai and he knew that Sh'ten was awake by now and very happy after what he'd done to the spirits of those men.  
  
VERY SURE. WE MUST NOT LET ANUBIS INTERRFER UNTIL WE'VE FINISHED WITH RYO.  
  
AND YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS TO THE BOY? Sh'ten's voice was curious, but also more than a little eager. He had his mind fully open and ready to see what Rajura would see Ryo going though. I'VE SEEN THE BOY BEFORE, BUT NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO MEET HIM. HE DOES LOOK TEMPTING DOESN'T HE? I SUPPOSE I CAN SEE WHY ANUBIS MIGHT LIKE HIM. HE'S SO FRAGILE AND VULNERABLE. There was a manic little laugh from Sh'ten. THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!  
  
Rajura did his best to ignore his sadistic brother while he worked, but as he did, he found the perfect image in Anubis' mind.   
  
"If you need ideas," Abraham said. "I have memories from Kuj about an older man who'd raped Ryo, but he'd done more than that. Kuj said this man had shattered Ryo's faith in people, making Ryo frightened and weak for most of his life. If you're looking to frighten him, this man should be a perfect choice. I believe his name was Brannon."  
  
"No...no, he's just not enough." Rajura said thoughtfully. He ran though all the memories he could see though Anubis, but nothing seemed quite enough. Ryo had become desensitized to almost every horrible thing that could happen to a human. "It has to be something...grand." But nothing came to mind. After a while, Rajura gave up. This whole torture thing just wasn't in him.  
  
SH'TEN? MIND IF I PICK YOUR MIND FOR A MOMENT?  
  
I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK. Sh'ten appeared, looking happier and healthier than ever. WHY DO YOU WAIT SO LONG TO ASK FOR ADVICE, RAJURA? YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FAVORITE HOBBY.  
  
I DON'T LIKE ENCOURAGING YOU. YOU TEND TO GET ALL WEIRD.  
  
I'LL BE GOOD. NOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
The two brothers had momentarily forgotten that they weren't alone, but Abraham wasn't one to stand for being forgotten. "Who's your friend, Rajura? Another demon's slave?"  
  
Sh'ten didn't bat an eye as he turned and smacked Abraham across the face and then turned back to Rajura. "Where were we? Ah, yes. What did you want?"  
  
"You know about Ryo, well we need to give him just a little bit of a shock." Rajura knew if he had told Sh'ten that they needed to give Ryo a big shock, Ryo would probably end up dying of fear. Sh'ten had that effect on people sometimes.  
  
The red haired Ma-Sho grinned and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Ahhhh, yes. Ryo." There was a nasty glimmer in his eyes. "He's the one who distracted Anubis away from me. I think I can..."  
  
"We don't want him dead!" Rajura snapped. "Just frightened a little."  
  
Sh'ten pouted for a moment, but his enjoyment of pain won out and he got serious. "I saw a bit of Ryo, a while ago. I think I have a lovely idea that might work..."  
  
Abraham, who was not used to being struck, it seemed, had gaped at Sh'ten after being struck, a hand at his reddened cheek. His face changed, as Rajura watched and became furious with indignation. "How dare you?!" Abraham snarled, clenching his fists at his sides. It looked almost comical, such a little child looking like he was going to attack two grown men. It would have been funny if Rajura hadn't all ready fought him and had the bruises to prove it.  
  
"I dare," Sh'ten smiled wickedly at Abraham. "Because I don't care. What are you going to do? Beat me to death? I think you'll find me even harder to kill than Rajura, plus if I die, so will Anubis. Didn't you know that? As closely as we're all connected, if one of us dies, the rest of us will, too." Sh'ten leaned down so he and Abraham were eye to eye and kept his almost evil grin on. "Do you want your darling Kuj to die?" He laughed softly, putting a hand against Abraham's face and petting him like a dog. "He will die. We'll all die together, one day. Do you want to be the one responsible for his death, though? That's the question."  
  
There was a moment of dreadful tension when the two just glared at each other and Rajura broke it by speaking to the wyrm. "Can you lure Ryo away from his friends and draw him out here. It's quiet enough here that we should be able to do it without interruption."   
  
"That is an insulting query." The wyrm shifted easily into its form of the white tiger. Before it left, though, it looked back at Rajura. "Do not break his mind. My Ryo is fragile."  
  
Sh'ten grinned. "Don't worry. I'm good at this. I won't break him. Just warp him a little."  
  
The wyrm gave Sh'ten a baleful look before sprinting away to find Ryo.  
  
"Speaking of which," Sh'ten turned to Rajura eagerly with a look on his face that was close to desperate. "PLEEEEAAASSSEEE, let me be the one to do this! You know I can do it best! You have to trust me about this."  
  
"'Ten, I wouldn't trust you to open an already opened can of tuna fish." Rajura replied dryly. "All right," He sighed after Sh'ten made his eyes get as big and innocent looking as possible. "You can torture him, just be careful and, for the god's sakes, get that absurd pout off your face! Get ready. Ryo will be here soon. Remember, make this good, 'ten. This is for Anubis, too. Then, after we've done with Ryo, the greatest lie of all will begin." He added this last as an after thought and Sh'ten looked at Rajura, questioningly.   
  
"What are you talking about? What great lie?"   
  
Rajura turned to Abraham, unwilling to let Sh'ten in on this secret, yet. The last thing he wanted was for Anubis to accidentally find out about it before the right time. "Is your child ready? Anubis' mother, I mean."  
  
"Yes. Her role has been prepared and she will wait for the time to be right when she will join us." Abraham looked into the distance as if there was something he could see that they couldn't. "She is making ready certain detail of our new lives. She has to tamper with the memories of a few families we intend to slip into and set up some birth certificates, but nothing that can't be easily done. Once we've slipped into our new lives, it should be simple to keep up the masquerade."  
  
This whole conversation was obviously getting Sh'ten more and more curious. "What are you two talking about? What masquerade? 'Jura, you're hiding your thoughts from me." Sh'ten tugged on Rajura's sleeve, trying to get his attention and Rajura thought, not for the first time, how Sh'ten could act like such a child sometimes.  
  
"She will have to endure the daylight." Rajura reminded Abraham, still ignoring Sh'ten.  
  
"No difficulty. With age, most vampires are well able to live in the daylight. I, myself, can walk in daylight as easily as moonlight. She will risk any danger to be with her son." Abraham looked sad. "She loves him dearly and wouldn't see him sad or hurt. To that end, she will protect Ryo."  
  
Rajura knew the wyrm would return shortly with Ryo and didn't want to waste anymore time. He raised both hands to begin his art and finally turned his attention to Sh'ten. Sh'ten must have realized that he wasn't getting an answer, because he stepped slightly away from Rajura and let his brother work.  
  
Like a cloak of something softer than thoughts and stronger than spider's silk, Rajura crafted an illusion around Sh'ten. When he was finished, Rajura looked at his work and felt, once again, great pride. There was no one who could ever craft an illusion so well as Rajura could. Sh'ten was the perfect mirror image of...  
  
The Courthouse-  
  
Seiji-  
  
Seiji was very happy for Touma, now that the trial was over. Touma deserved happiness and now that his father was pretty much out of the picture, Seiji was sure that he'd have that happiness with Shin's family. Shin, of course, couldn't have looked happier and actually threw his arms around Touma, hugging him tightly.   
  
Touma's embarrassment at being hugged in public was completely obvious to Seiji and Seiji marveled at being able to know what his friends were feeling. There were so many unanswered questions, though. 'How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why us? Was it because we were friends to start with or is there something more? What are we supposed to do now?' Seiji had thought about all these questions as he'd watched Touma go through the pain of the trial, but he had no answers after all this time. Before, only a day before, Seiji would have gone to his garden to meditate. However, now...Seiji shook his head. He'd deal with his faith after more immediate problems were taken care of.   
  
Waiting for only a moment after Touma made his way back to his waiting friends, and seeing Touma watch his father be led away in restraints, Seiji stood up and made his way to the judge's bench. The judge was still sitting, signing this and that and getting his papers in order.  
  
"Your honor?" Seiji called out and drew attention from not only the judge and bailiffs, but also from his friends. His grandfather would know better than to interfere with what he knew Seiji was going to do, but he needed to get this done before Xiu or the others tried to stop him. Seiji could all ready feel Xiu's distress; he knew Xiu didn't want him doing this, but what else could he do, really? He, like Touma, simply couldn't just walk away and pretend this had never happened.  
  
"Yes, young man?" The judge seemed to think for a moment. "You're that Date boy, aren't you? You just spoke up for your friend."  
  
"Yes, your honor." Seiji answered. He walked up to the judge's bench before throwing a stern warning to his friends. He could feel that they wanted to stop him or at least go to stand with him and try to justify what Seiji had done. He stopped them, making it clear without words that he had to do this by himself. After all, he'd had killed his father on his own, he should own up to it by himself, also. 'Not just my dad, but Ryo's, too. How can he NOT be angry? Or sad? Or...anything? It's like he really doesn't care.' Seiji hardened his voice, not wanting to sound weak or uncertain now that he was doing what he had to. "I want to confess to something I did and, since it's so like what Touma did, I thought I may as well do it here." Seiji thought that he should have said it differently and that just the way he'd said it made him sound so callous and flippant. "Yesterday morning, when I went to the Phoenix Rising I found my father had killed two people including my mother." Seiji kept his voice even, not daring to give into grief. He didn't have time to cry. That could come later, when all this was over. "I had my sword with me and killed him."  
  
The courtroom was still quite noisy with all the people who'd come to watch Touma's trial, so Seiji was confident that no one but the judge had heard his confession. He could feel the tension from his friends, all but Ryo who felt...Seiji wasn't quite able to describe Ryo, right yet. The other three, Xiu, Touma, and Shin, Seiji could feel them like bright lights in his soul. He knew how they felt and he even knew their thoughts, at times. Ryo, though he was also in Seiji's soul, wasn't a bright light. Ryo felt more like a candle amidst the suns created by Seiji's other friends. It was as if there was something hiding or shielding Ryo's true self.  
  
The judge sat forward, a disbelieving look on his face. "Did I hear you right, young man?"  
  
"I think so, your honor."   
  
"Do you realize the magnitude of what you're saying?"  
  
"I believe so." Seiji felt one hand start to shake and, out of habit, put the hand to his throat where he still wore the wooden pentacle that symbolized his belief in all things of nature. The five points of the pentacles were the elements of fire, wind, water, earth, and spirit. Always before, the rough decoration had brought comfort to Seiji and he found that, despite the shaking of his faith, when he touched the pentacle his hand stopped shaking and he felt his determination strengthen   
  
Just behind him, Seiji heard some noise and knew without turning around knew that Ryo had tried to go to Seiji.  
  
KEEP HIM BACK. Seiji thought as hard as he could, not even knowing if that would work. To his immense relieve, Xiu seemed to get the message and restrained Ryo, whispering urgently that this was something Seiji wanted to do on his own. Seiji could feel Xiu's hurt, though.  
  
YOU WON'T LET ME HELP? Xiu's voice sounded strange in Seiji's head, but it did feel normal, somehow. I WANT TO...  
  
TAKE CARE OF RYO. Seiji told Xiu. HE'S JUST LOST HIS DAD, TOO, HE'LL NEED SOMEONE LOOKING AFTER HIM.  
  
Xiu agreed and turned to look at Ryo again, but found Ryo gone. 'Oh no.' Xiu looked around frantically, making his friends look around, too, but none of them knew where Ryo had suddenly vanished to.  
  
Ryo-  
  
Ryo knew there was something going on between Seiji and Xiu just from the look on Xiu's face. He couldn't understand why Xiu wouldn't want him to help Seiji. If Ryo spoke up now and said something to the judge, maybe he could help Seiji. If he told how his and Seiji's dad had tried to kill Ryo, then maybe...no. That wouldn't work. Ryo looked down at where he'd been stabbed only the day before and saw nothing. There was no blood stained shirt or even a wound beneath the shirt. Thanks to Seiji, the wound had been completely healed and Ryo didn't even have any proof that it had been to defend Ryo that Seiji had killed his dad.  
  
Ryo wanted to ask his friends what he could do to help, but everyone's eyes were now riveted on Seiji and the judge where they were having a conversation so quietly Ryo couldn't hear a word they said. Xiu, Shin, and Touma obviously could, though because they had a similar pained expression on their faces. Xiu let go of Ryo's arm at one point and looked like he would rush up to the judge's bench, but then stopped abruptly.  
  
It was just after Xiu let go of Ryo's hand that Ryo felt something nudge him in the back. When he turned around, Byakuen stood there, looking up at Ryo with serious eyes. Without waiting a moment, Byakuen turned and walked silently out of the courtroom, nobody but Ryo having seen him.  
  
Ryo looked back to where Seiji and the judge were still whispering together before following Byakuen. After all, Seiji had everyone else here to look after him for a few minutes and they weren't going to let Ryo help anyway. He might as well go with Byakuen and find out where his friend had been all this time.  
  
Byakuen led Ryo all though the city, always keeping just a few steps ahead and never slowing down quite enough for Ryo to catch up to him. Even when Ryo cried out for Byakuen to slow down just a little, the white tiger would just keep running until Ryo was panting for breath and fearing that he'd never catch Byakuen. 'Have I done something to make him angry?' Ryo wondered. 'He's never done this before.'  
  
They ran and ran until Ryo was completely lost and had no idea how he was going to find his way back to Seiji's house or the courthouse. The city thinned out, tall apartment buildings being replaced by smaller houses and more trees until Byakuen led Ryo out to a deserted field. When the tiger finally stopped running, Ryo staggered to a stop. He put his arms around Byakuen as he bent over, trying to catch his breath. He felt strangely light headed and stars danced in front of his eyes for just a moment as Ryo realized he hadn't run so far or so fast in many, many years. In fact, he was surprised that he was still standing at all.  
  
Byakuen gave a sudden lurch away from Ryo and pounced away from him.  
  
"Yaku-chan?" Ryo said, wondering what his friend was doing. "What's wrong?"  
  
His question was quickly answered.  
  
"Boy."  
  
Ryo turned away from Byakuen and...  
  
Shock.  
  
"Granma?" Ryo stared at his granma, standing tall and proud, just as he'd remembered her long ago before she'd started getting sick. Her eyes were hard and flinty, but Ryo just stared back at her. "Granma, how...how are you...?"  
  
"Alive?" Her voice was icy and her tone made Ryo flinch, though he wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. What ever it was, she sure was angry at him. "I'm not alive, boy!" She snapped, narrowing her sharp eyes at him. "You saw my body, yourself. Of course, I'm dead!" She stepped closer to Ryo and he still stared up at his granma. She was like a nightmare come to life, looking more terrible than Ryo had ever imagined her and he felt guilty for even thinking such a thing. She'd come back from the dead, he should be happy to see her.  
  
"It was a mistake, right, granma?" Ryo asked, trying to convince himself. "Was there a mistake and you never died?"  
  
"What kind of idiot asks something like that?! You saw my body, you watched them bury me! Did you want there to be a mistake? Did you hope I'd been buried alive and left to suffocate to death?"  
  
"No!" Ryo blurted out. He shrank back from her almost immediately when she glared at him for the out burst. "I'd never think that, granma."  
  
"It's your fault, Ryo." Ryo's granma said, her voice almost a whisper as she glared at Ryo. "We all died for you, you know. Yoko died because she wouldn't let her pimp have you. Joji was so worried for your worthless life that he no only murdered for you, a sin that condemns him to Hell for eternity, but he took his own life. He died in pain and alone for your sake!"  
  
"No." Ryo took a step away from his granma, desperately wishing his friends were around. But he was alone and Ryo felt the fear coming back to him. Since his granma's death, Ryo had felt himself getting stronger, but now, in the icy gaze of his granma's gaze, he'd never felt so small or weak. "No, that's not true. It's a lie!"  
  
Granma laughed. "A lie? Why would I lie, Ryo? What have I got to gain? It's the truth and you know it. The truth you've been running from all of your life. Joji and Yoko died for your sake, to keep you away from that pimp." She moved closer to Ryo, her eyes never leaving his face. "I died for you and you don't even care."  
  
Died? Yoko and Joji...dead? Ryo shook his head wildly at the accusation. "No! No, granma, I do care, honest. Please, don't say such things." He didn't want to think that two of his closest friends had died. Why was everyone around him dying?  
  
Granma slapped Ryo across the face and he staggered back, more stunned than hurt by the blow. "All your fault. Your own mother died alone and you probably can't remember her face! Well, can you? Do you even remember what your own mother looked like?"  
  
"Yes, I..." But Ryo's defense stopped when he paused and thought. He remembered her mom's hands, tough from a hard life. He remembered her sweet laugh and her voice when she sang him to sleep. Ryo even remembered the gingham dress she always wore. Her face...She'd had black hair...Ryo was pretty sure of that...maybe blue eyes... "I don't." Ryo felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. "I can't remember her."  
  
"What about me, Ryo? Why didn't you take me to the hospital when Sister Jo told you to? You know she was smarter than you are, why didn't you listen to her?"  
  
"But, granma," Ryo protested with tears in his eyes as he held his arms out to her, imploringly. "You...you said you wanted us to stay together."  
  
"I was sick!" Ryo's granma thundered furiously, her eyes almost seeming to burn with her anger. "You knew I was sick and I didn't know what I was doing. It was your responsibility to take care of me. How many times did I hear you promise you'd take care of everything for me? You failed, Ryo."  
  
Ryo's granma turned her face away from him in disgust. "I should have left you with him."  
  
"What?" Ryo asked, choked with grief. He'd never imagined, never in his life that his granma would say things like this. Everything he'd ever felt, all the guilt he'd tried to bury, she was voicing.  
  
"With Bishop Brannon, of course. Who did you think I mean, stupid boy?" Ryo's granma turned her glare back on him. "Oh, don't give me that surprised look. I knew what he'd done to you. Why do you think we were allowed to stay for so long at his church?" She smiled at Ryo maliciously and Ryo suddenly felt as if he were looking into the face of a demo, not his loving granma. "I LET him rape you. I TOLD him he could. It wasn't until you turned cowardly and weak that we had to leave. Do you remember the offer he made you? He'd have let us stay there forever. We'd never have had to face another cold night or hunger. We'd have been fine if you hadn't..."  
  
'No!' Ryo put his hands over his ears, trying desperately to block out her cruel words and trying not to think that she was right. 'That's not what happened! She was angry at Brannon, not me! We left because she was angry at him.' But it didn't stop Ryo from believing that maybe he should have...it would have made life so much easier...but it had felt so wrong.  
  
Another blow brought Ryo to his knees and he looked up at his looming granma. "Don't you dare ignore me, Ryo! Not after all you've done! Evil boy! Look at your friends, even they can't escape you! Seiji killed for you and you just left him there to face the judge alone. You couldn't even stand by him!"  
  
"But...but Seiji said..."  
  
"Be silent!"  
  
Ryo cowed under his granma's fury, more terrified than he'd even been. Even when he'd been subject to Brannon's abuse, even when he'd been afraid that they'd starve to death, even when he'd had his dad's knife buried in his stomach, Ryo hadn't felt such overpowering fear. Ryo didn't dare say a word and he didn't know he was crying until a tear struck the back of his knee. Still on his knees, Ryo bent his head forward, almost bowing before his granma and covered his head with his hands, as if that could protect him from her wrath.  
  
A fire burned. Ryo could hear it burning.  
  
"If I'd never laid eyes on you, it would have been for the best! I should have left you to die in the forest, you animal! Oh, I know what you did, and you tried to hide it from me. Do you think I'm a fool? I saw the blood all over your clothes, I even smelled the blood on your breath. Not more than ten and you were out eating raw meat with the other scavengers! Why did I try to help you? Why did I waste my time on you?" There was fury and hate written on every inch of her body and her eyes were terrible to behold.  
  
Ryo couldn't look at her, he'd never felt such overwhelming shame.  
  
'She's dead. I saw her dead, she just told me she's dead, so how...how's she here? Am I dead or am I...Seiji said you can inherit madness from your parents. What if I'm insane, too?' This thought lurked in Ryo's mind, but it was quickly overpowered by the fire. He KNEW she was dead, but she was also standing right in front of him. His brain couldn't deny reality.   
  
The fire grew in Ryo's mind, it's hissing and crackling drowning out the words from Ryo's granma. He couldn't hear her anymore, but the fire kept growing. It started in his mind, like it always did, but spread to his neck and down his arms. Soon, his heart felt like it was afire and Ryo thought for a moment that he would die.  
  
"You may as well have stuck a knife in my chest!" Ryo's granma screamed at him. "You killed me as surely as if you had!"  
  
Slowly, Ryo opened his eyes and turned his head to where Byakuen was still sitting calmly. "Yaku-chan...help me." He begged.  
  
Byakuen stood up, turned, and walked slowly away from Ryo.  
  
Ryo felt like he'd been crushed. The fire inside Ryo sparked and sizzled, burning the back of his eyes, now. He couldn't control it. Ryo turned his face up to the sky and he screamed.  
  
Rajura-  
  
NAAZA, WAKE ANUBIS UP NOW! Rajura commanded from where he watched Ryo's torture behind a shield of his own illusions, which made him invisible. WAKE HIM! Rajura had to admit, as he listened to Sh'ten's stinging comments and hateful words, that Sh'ten had been right. This really was best left up to him. There wasn't a person in the universe who knew how to crush the human spirit quite like Sh'ten.  
  
He felt that Naaza did as he was told and he felt Anubis wake quickly from Naaza's drug induced sleep. Anubis wasn't awake for more than a moment before he felt that Ryo was in trouble and instantly appeared in the empty field. He didn't even see Rajura standing only a short distance away, hidden from view by his own talent.  
  
Anubis focused on Ryo and his mouth dropped when he saw what Rajura saw.  
  
Ryo was on fire. Not just a piece of clothes, but his entire body was engulfed in flames that danced around him, like hungry demons needing to be fed. He was standing now, his feet spread slightly apart and his arms raised up high, with his face tilted towards the sky, though his eyes were clenched shut. Every muscle was tensed with what must have been either the pain of suddenly finding himself not alone in his own mind or the emotional pain of the scathing words of his beloved granma.   
  
Sh'ten, still in the disguise of Ryo's granma, stopped speaking when Ryo had been drawn to his feet by his own emerging power and was now backing away towards where he knew Rajura had hidden himself. His work was done, though he looked immensely pleased with himself when Rajura hid Sh'ten, too, behind the illusion of invisibility.  
  
Scream upon scream, Ryo's voice never seemed to tire as he went on and on until the flames around Ryo darkened and thickened and, for just a moment, Ryo was hidden from their view. When he reappeared, Ryo had stopped screaming.  
  
Ryo was dressed in red yoroi, two swords strapped to his back. He wore a helmet with two horns, curved and sharp as daggers come out of either side of his helmet.   
  
The yoroi of Recca, the wildfire.  
  
Rajura swallowed hard upon seeing it. That red yoroi was going to be a major factor in the up coming war, he'd seen. It was going to be the source of much pain for him and his brothers.  
  
It already was a source of pain for one of his brothers. Anubis was struck dumb by the sight of Ryo, now in full yoroi, with the fire still dancing around him and his thoughts betray his horror and helplessness of what he realized was going to happen. He was going to have to battle with Ryo. He might even kill Ryo.  
  
Rajura wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort Anubis, who must understand, by now, what was going on. 'I can't.' Rajura told himself firmly. He reached out and took Sh'ten's hand, shattering the illusion of the old woman and bringing Sh'ten back to his beautiful self. 'If I say anything, he's going to think this whole thing was a trick to get him away from Ryo.' So Rajura kept his mind carefully silent and blocked from Anubis, making sure that Sh'ten did the same.  
  
It ended in a burst of fire so great, they, Rajura, Sh'ten, Anubis, and the wyrm, were all thrown to the ground. Rajura covered both his and Sh'ten's head as tree branches fell from overhead and struck the ground all around them.   
  
When all had fallen silent, Rajura chanced to look up, carefully lifting his head from the protection of his arms and saw exactly what he'd expected. 'It's begun.' Rajura thought. 'This this it. The beginning of the war and wherever that leads us.' His attention quickly went to Anubis, but Anubis had already disappeared. 'Please,' Rajura prayed for the first time in many, many years. 'Please, let the wyrm and the vampire uphold their ends of this conspiracy. We have to end this war quickly.'  
  
Anubis-  
  
The first thing he knew was that Ryo was hurting. Anubis' eyes sprung open and he saw Naaza's purple lidded eyes staring down at him. As usual, Naaza's face was expressionless.  
  
"What...? Naaza, what happened?" Anubis sat up and knew that he was healed, Naaza would never have let him wake up unhealed. He remembered little but Naaza forcing him to change back to human and the brief struggle that had nearly killed him. "What happened to Ryo?"  
  
"He's hurt. You can feel it." Naaza spoke softly and Anubis could feel no emotion behind Naaza's carefully built mental shields. "You have to go to him." Naaza put his hand under Anubis' arms and helped pull him to his feet.  
  
"Since when have you cared about any human?" Anubis asked suspiciously, though he certainly was worried about Ryo. He could dimly feel that something was wrong with Ryo, a horrible emotional pain. Nothing physical, but it was still pain. Anubis was all to aware that vampires, full-blooded vampires, sometimes could become linked to a human's mind if they fed from the same human to often. However, that never happened with just one or two feedings and, besides, Anubis wasn't even a full-blooded vampire.  
  
'This can't be happening.' Anubis thought, desperately trying to think of another explanation for how attached he'd become to Ryo. 'I haven't taken enough of his blood to link us. I haven't!' But the truth was that he could feel Ryo's pain and the urge to go find Ryo was quickly becoming overpowering.  
  
Naaza stepped away from Anubis. "You'd better just go."  
  
"But, Naaza, why would you want me to help a human? You hate ningens."  
  
"My opinions no longer matter to you where Ryo is concerned, do they?" It wasn't exactly a question and Naaza had the tone of someone who had accepted and unpleasant reality and was trying to get used to it. "Just go!"  
  
At that command, Anubis willed himself to wherever Ryo was.  
  
Ryo was on fire and Anubis could do nothing but watch in horror. Ryo didn't burn. It was as if the fire danced on the surface of his skin, just barely floating above Ryo's dark skin and making Ryo's black hair float around his face, twisted with his screams.   
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Anubis knew that Rajura, Sh'ten, and even Abraham were nearby, but his eyes were locked on Ryo, unable to pull themselves away from Ryo and his pain-filled scream.  
  
Anubis felt his breath quicken and his heart was thundering so loudly he could hear it. There was a quickening of the fire and Ryo became obscured only to be revealed as a warrior, dressed as such. 'This can't be happening. Not Ryo. He's not supposed to be one of us.'  
  
Anubis could feel the heat gathering and when the explosion came, he wasn't entirely unprepared. When he could see again, Anubis jumped up as quickly as he could and rushed to the fallen Ryo. The yoroi was gone, replace again by Ryo's plain clothes, and Ryo was laying face down on the ground, unconscious.  
  
'I should see to Rajura and Sh'ten.' The thought crossed Anubis' mind as he went to see Ryo. 'I should find out if Abraham's all right, too.' But he didn't. Anubis picked up Ryo, knowing full well that Ryo was alive and well, at least physically. Clutching Ryo to his chest, Anubis didn't let himself think about the future. 'Gotta take him home. Find someplace he's going to feel safe when he wakes up.' Anubis remembered all those times he'd been told by Arago that the day would come when they would war with another force that desired the power of the yoroi. 'But it shouldn't be Ryo. I can't fight him.' Anubis willed himself away from the empty field. 'I can't kill him!'  
  
Anubis lay Ryo down in the bed and carefully covered him with the blanket. 'He's safe.' Anubis knew that wasn't true, but he could try to persuade himself. 'What am I going to do? Oh...it hurts.' Anubis put a hand to his painfully constricting chest. It felt like his heart was going to burst. 'I don't want to hurt.'  
  
"Anubis?" Ryo's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Anubis with such beautiful eyes. Eyes that belonged to someone who should be protected and pampered, not someone who would see the horror of war. Looking pale, Ryo pushed himself up and blinked at Anubis. "What are you doing here?" He asked, though a small smile touched his lips. "I...I had the most awful dream." Ryo reached out for Anubis. "Give me a hand up?"  
  
Anubis didn't move toward Ryo. He couldn't help but think how innocent and young Ryo looked. He was to young to be in a war. But Anubis also knew that he had no choice in what was going to happen. Ryo was involved in this war, whether he knew it yet or not. That was what Rajura had been trying to warn Anubis about all along, he'd known what was going to happen. Instead, Anubis sank down to his knees in front of Ryo.  
  
"I love you." The words came so much more easily than Anubis had thought they would.   
  
Ryo blushed. "Anubis...I..."  
  
Anubis didn't let him finish before kissing him. It was a light kiss, nothing deep or passionate, but Anubis could feel Ryo's pleasure from it. Ryo gingerly put his hands on Anubis' shoulders, to steady himself, and leaned in a little to the kiss.  
  
Images of Ryo's past 'experiences' with relationships came to Anubis and Anubis understood what a chance Ryo was taking. Ryo was accustomed to being used and hurt. He almost expected Anubis to hurt him now.  
  
'But I won't hurt you.' Anubis vowed silently, before doing the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. With his vampire talents, Anubis stretched his mind's influence to Ryo and exerted control. (You will forget, Ryo. You will forget that you've ever met me. You will forget.) It was a simple command, really, to forget just one person. It was a command, though, that made Anubis feel as if his heart would break. He had to do this, or Ryo might weaken in the middle of battle. What if Ryo couldn't fight him?   
  
Arago would show no mercy when it came to obtaining the yoroi and he would force Anubis to fight and kill Ryo, if necessary. Anubis wasn't so arrogant that he believed he could fight Arago and win, if he tried Arago would simply destroy Anubis' mind and control him like a puppet. He would be forced to kill Ryo.  
  
Ryo went limp in Anubis' arms, his eyes glazing over, as if he'd fainted. (Forget me, Ryo. Forget and when we meet again, fight me. Kill me. I am your enemy and I'll kill you if you let me live. Please, kill me before I kill you. I couldn't bear you death, Ryo.)  
  
Anubis let Ryo settle back into the bed, placing his head on the pillow before covering him once again. "Rest well." Anubis whispered, knowing that he'd never be allowed to be close to Ryo, again. That thought made Anubis feel as if he'd vomit.  
  
There was a noise, like someone opening a door, and Anubis left, willing himself back to the Youja Kai. He had to find Rajura. Rajura could stop the pain.  
  
Courthouse-  
  
Shin-  
  
Shin heard everything Seiji heard the judge say. This new power was strange, but he would have been lying if he'd said he didn't like it.   
  
The judge told Seiji, "You must be confused, young man. I know the dead man was your father, but you didn't kill him. Perhaps your friend's case has affected you to deeply."  
  
Seiji was amazed that the judge had said such a thing. "I don't understand, your honor."  
  
"Faun-san called the police when he found his daughter and your mother had been murdered. When the police arrived, they'd found your father with his head cut off, but you didn't do it. You couldn't have."  
  
"What? But..."  
  
"Date-san," The judge said, compassionately. "Perhaps you'd like to speak with a therapist. We have a few of them here, on call. You've lost both of your parents in the most horrible way only a few hours ago. In all honestly, I'm surprised that you'd come here at all. You really should be resting in private with your family. Young man," He leaned forward so he was closer to Seiji. "The police have determined that after your father killed your mother and the little girl, he killed himself. You had nothing to do with it."  
  
Seiji's confusion was impossible to hide. He'd gone though all this angst to work himself up to telling the truth and now the judge wasn't even going to believe the truth? Shin was pleased for Seiji and wished his friend would just walk away and thank his lucky stars, but Seiji seemed determined to press the issue.  
  
Shin's confusion was as great as Seiji's. How did the police think someone had cut off their own head so cleanly?  
  
"Your honor...?" Seiji started.  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Papa Faun made his way to the judge's bench and stood beside Seiji, looking very imposing next to the slender Seiji. "Your honor, I believe the young man needs a good deal of rest. If you don't mind, I think his grandfather should take him home and put him to bed. We can talk about a therapist in the morning, after he's had time to grieve. In fact, he's welcome to come when I take my family to a family grief counselor." To both Seiji and Xiu's dumbfounded amazement, Papa Faun put a fatherly arm around Seiji's shoulders. "He's almost family, after all."  
  
The judge, when he'd seen Papa Faun emerge from the crowded audience, had gone deathly pale and nodded obediently. "Yes, of course. Faun-san, I didn't expect to see you here, today. My condolences on the passing of your youngest." Was it Shin's imagination or did the judge sound almost afraid of Papa Faun? True, the man had a bit of a temper, but no more so than most men. In fact, with most things, Shin knew Papa Faun was an even-tempered gentleman. There was no reason Shin knew of for anyone to be afraid of him.  
  
Papa Faun nodded stiffly, clearly not wanting to talk about his family's loss in public. "Thank you. Now, if all this business is cleared up...?"  
  
"Yes, certainly. Have a good day, sir." The judge was nearly babbling as he bid Papa Faun good-bye.   
  
When they returned to where everyone was waiting, Xiu stared at his papa with a wide-open mouth. "Papa, what was that all about? Since when have you taken up bullying judges?"  
  
"It's something I really don't want you to get involved with." Papa Faun gave Xiu a stern look. "Let's just say I've made a few connections in my life and a few people have owed me favors." He turned to Seiji, whom he still had in a half-hug. "For now, I give my blessing to you two. If you hurt my son, Date Seiji, be warned, I will hurt you."  
  
Seiji nodded dumbly. For once, he was completely out of words.  
  
They had all left the courthouse, all of them free of any legal guilt, though Shin had the distinct impression that Seiji was going to be battling his demons for a long time to come. After all, even if Xiu's papa had somehow 'fixed' Seiji's problem, Seiji still knew what he'd done.  
  
It wasn't the end of their problems, however. They still had to find out where Ryo had gone.  
  
"Mum, Okasan," Shin said as casually as he could. "We're all going out to celebrate. We'll be home soon." Shin barely waited to hear an okay from his mum before he took off, walking at a fast pace, to find Ryo, wherever he'd gotten to. He heard the others offer vague excuses to their families before following him.  
  
"Where would he go?" Xiu asked. "I could barely hold him back from jumping into to save you, Seiji."  
  
"I think your papa did that himself." Seiji said with a raised eyebrow. "What's he involved with to be able to fool around with the police like that, anyway?"  
  
"Don't know." Xiu answered honestly. "I'm not sure I want to know, to be honest." It didn't take them long to hone in on Ryo. Ryo's fear and pain made it easy for them. Suddenly, the candle light in their mind where Ryo had been changed into a red sun, glowing as deeply as any of them. Shin felt a stabbing pain in his heart and gasp. He knew the others felt it, too and everyone paused a moment to get used to the new feeling.  
  
"Where is he?" Xiu said out loud. He tried to focus on where Ryo had just been, but found Ryo's presence had gone. "He's moved."  
  
"He can't have moved so quickly." Touma said as calmly as he could. "Everyone just calm down and..." His voice trailed away and they all knew where Ryo was.  
  
They all arrived at Seiji's house to find Ryo fast asleep in his bed. There was no sign of yoroi, but they did find Ryo's hand clenched around something he wouldn't let go of. Somehow, Ryo had gotten into bed and pulled the covers up around him, but his face was overly pale and drawn.  
  
After a quick examination, Seiji sat at Ryo's side and looked up at them. "It's all right. You all go home, it's been a long day. I'll keep an eye on him." When they all tried to protest, Seiji didn't give in. "You'll have things that need to be put in order, Touma." He said softly. "I'm sure Shin will want to help."  
  
Shin and Touma looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. HE NEEDS SOME TIME ALONE. Shin told Xiu. He rather liked this new way of communicating, he could understand everyone perfectly. WE'LL LEAVE, BUT I DON'T THINK HE SHOULD BE ALONE. EVEN IF SEIJI LIKES TO PRETEND HE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS...  
  
DON'T WORRY. Xiu replied easily. He went to sit on a chair by Ryo bed and ignored the stern look Seiji was giving him. I'M USED TO HIM, HE WON'T CHASE ME OFF.  
  
So Shin left with Touma, both happier knowing that Seiji wouldn't be alone, not if Xiu had anything to say about it.  
  
Xiu-  
  
Seiji stood up and, for a moment, he just stood there and looked down at Xiu. His lilac eyes almost glowed and Xiu felt distinctly uncomfortable under his love's gaze. "Something wrong?" Xiu asked.  
  
"Xiu," Seiji's mind-voice was far different for what his face was telling Xiu. The mind-voice told Xiu the sudden fear of being alone Seiji was feeling and how much Seiji needed to know he was loved and safe. "Xiu...I..."  
  
Xiu decided to save Seiji the pain of asking and stood up to take Seiji's hand. "Let's go to bed." He said with finality in his voice. "Ryo will sleep for a while longer, I think. He won't need us for a bit."  
  
Seiji froze when Xiu tried to lead him away and Xiu felt Seiji's fear, a new fear, rise up. "We don't have to do anything." Xiu reassured him. "You need some sleep and I want to be close to you." Xiu stepped closer to Seiji without letting go of his hand. "I won't hurt you, Seiji. I won't ever hurt you." Xiu put one hand up to cup Seiji's lovely face, stoking Seiji's ear with his thumb, before he leaned in and gave Seiji a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Just sleep."  
  
"For now." Seiji added, returning the kiss. "For now just sleep. Later..." He let the promise drift away. There was no point in saying what they both knew was going to happen. It didn't have to be right now, there was no hurry. Together, with Xiu's arm wrapped over Seiji's shoulders, they left Ryo's room and retired to Seiji's.  
  
They undressed, after locking the door behind them, and crawled into bed together. It wasn't as tense as Xiu was afraid it would be. It just seemed natural to be with Seiji like this. Seiji turned on his side so he could look at Xiu as they lay side by side.  
  
"I have rediscovered my faith, Xiu." Seiji said all of a sudden. "I don't believe that this yoroi could have blessed me with such a man as you. You must be a gift from the goddess. Only she would know so exactly who the other half of my soul is."  
  
Xiu blushed. He should have been embarrassed that he was in bed with Seiji for the first time, but it was Seiji's words, unspeakably romantic, that had brought out the blush.  
  
Rajura-  
  
Before he returned to the Youja Kai, Rajura had one last thing to accomplish. He had to ensure that Ryo and his friends would have all the information they needed not only to survive the war, but to win it. 'I never thought I'd be plotting to have my enemies win a war.' Rajura thought ruefully. 'But, it's better than having Arago win. With Abraham and the wyrm, I'm certain we'll be able to control everyone enough for this to turn out the way I want it to.'   
  
Rajura stood in the empty lot and concentrated on his newest creation, giving it far more details than most of his illusions. It would remain stable, whether he was concentrating on it or not. That was the first necessity, especially since Rajura would have so many other responsibilities to take care of in the coming months. It must have the mind and memories of the original. For that, Rajura had to rely on what little Sh'ten had researched about the old monk who had first defeated Arago, so many years ago.  
  
Then came the fun part, the artistry. With a flair and a touch of something even he couldn't describe, Rajura created the image of the blue and white robed monk. The man had shoulder-length white hair and a conical hat woven out of reeds that shaded most of his face. The staff, Sh'ten had said that the staff was important and was the weapon with which the monk fought, was created last. The tricky part was going to be adding magic to the staff. Tricky, but not impossible. Rajura added the magic and, when he was satisfied that he'd remembered everything, he stepped back and examined his creation.  
  
"Very good." Abraham complimented, from where he sat on the grass. "I see you've earned your reputation, illusion master. He is exactly as I remember him. You've given him all the information?"  
  
"He knows everything about the yoroi that my brothers and I have been able to discover. I also gave him my knowledge of what happened in the battle between Arago and the original monk, Kaosu."  
  
Abraham looked thoughtful. "The memories and power and personality of the original. You've created a person, Rajura. A real person who will exist even if you die. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes." It was the first time Rajura had done something like this, but he knew without a doubt that he'd done it right. His creation was perfect. "He will live and die as any normal human." With a wave of one hand, the created monk vanished. "He's set to appear when those boys next don their yoroi. He should be able to give them useful information, if nothing else."  
  
"Impressive. Now, if you'll excuse me." Abraham stood up and dusted himself off. "While those boys are sleeping, I'm going to erase parts of their memory. Which ones saw you and my Kuj? Oh, Date Seiji and Rei Faun Xiu, right? Well, I'll take away those parts of memory and then I'll go start my life as sweet little adopted Yamato Jun. I need to see my daughter set up in her new life as Yagiyu Nasutei, also. See you in the war." Abraham leapt into the sky and flew off without another word.  
  
Anubis-  
  
"Please." Anubis said the moment he appeared in Rajura's chambers and found his eldest brother sitting in a chair by the window doing nothing but thinking. "Please make it stop."  
  
Rajura didn't look at all surprised to see Anubis. "So, it's happened?" His voice was dull and almost sad. "I tried to warn you away from him."  
  
For a moment Anubis said nothing, he just stood there. "'Jura?"  
  
"Yes?" Rajura held a hand out to Anubis, signaling for him to come closer. "Tell me what troubles you? What do you want to stop?"  
  
"Stop it!" Anubis growled. "You know what's wrong! You've known all along, and you never told me!"  
  
"Would you have believed me?" Rajura asked evenly. "You were so besotted by the boy, you haven't listened to anything I've said since you laid eyes on him." Rajura sighted and hung his head. "What do you want me to do, Anubis? Just ask."  
  
Anubis felt the burning pain in his heart. It was destiny, fate. There was nothing he could do about the coming war. All this time, Rajura had been trying to warn him and Anubis hadn't wanted to listen and because of his childish attitude, now he'd have to be separated from Ryo.   
  
The pain was so unbearable... "Please, make me forget him." Falling to his knees, Anubis wasn't aware that Rajura had come to him until Rajura put his hands on Anubis' shoulders.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Rajura said softly. "I'm so very sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Make me forget him! If he's killed in the coming war, I won't be able to stand it." He choked back a sob. "Better I forget him as he's forgotten me, then neither of us will suffer."  
  
"You took his memory?" Rajura sounded surprised at that.  
  
"I didn't want him to hesitate on the battlefield when he saw me." Anubis explained his reasoning. "Any hesitation could mean death." He shook his head weakly, as if he didn't have any energy left. "It hurts so much, that I can't be with him. If I tried, Arago would kill Ryo, wouldn't he?"  
  
Rajura nodded. "Yes. I'll take your memory, if you want me to, but you have to be sure of this. Do you really want to face the possibility of dying without remembering him?" Rajura petted Anubis' hair. "Do you want to chance my never being able to restore your memory? A man is the sum of his memories and this will destroy a large part of you."  
  
Anubis replied, "I don't care." He leaned his head forward so he was resting on Rajura's shoulder. "I just don't care."  
  
"You're lying." Rajura told him softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rajura gently moved his hand to the back of Anubis' head, digging his fingers down through Anubis' very thick hair until he touched skin and then worked his way to the back of Anubis' scalp.   
  
"I don't want to remember ever being mortal or life in the Ningen Kai. I just want my memory of here, with you and Sh'ten and Naaza." Anubis said in a moaning sort of voice. If he kept the memory of all this, the knowledge that Ryo would never remember him for Ryo's own safety, Anubis was sure that he'd die of grief.  
  
So Rajura did. With a jolt of energy delivered in just the right spot, Anubis jerked once before he fell forward, unconscious, into Rajura's arms.   
  
Rajura-  
  
Rajura lay him down on the carpeted floor before he looked up to see Naaza and Sh'ten standing in the doorway and guessed that they'd seen and heard everything.  
  
"Such sweet pain." Sh'ten murmured with his arms wrapped around himself and not even bothering to hide the lust in his eyes. "He gave up all that delicious pain."  
  
Naaza said nothing but Rajura could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "We'll have to forget, too, won't we?" Naaza said after a very long silence. "If any of us even thinks of what Anubis had with that Ryo boy, Anubis will pick it up in our thoughts and he'll remember everything." Another moment of silence before Naaza came forward. "I'll go first, I guess. No sense in putting off the inevitable."  
  
"Are you sure? I won't do anything to you if..."  
  
"Don't beat around the bush." Naaza hissed. "We all know we have to do this for Anubis. He'd do it for us. Just do it and get it over with."  
  
So, in the end, Rajura ended up with all three of his brothers laying on his floor after having their memories wiped out. Sadly, that meant that he would have to remember. 'I wish it was that easy to erase my own memories.'  
  
Ryo-  
  
Ryo woke up sometime in the middle of the night, staring up at the full moon. It had been such a long day, but Ryo was glad everything had turned out all right. He liked this yoroi, Ryo had to admit. He liked the feeling that he was apart of something important and he liked how he could feel everyone now, everyone who mattered, anyway.  
  
He knew Seiji and Xiu were sleeping together right now and both were feeling very safe and comfortable together. Except for occasional nightmares that woke up not only Seiji, who was having them about his mother being murdered, and Xiu who had them about his sister being murdered, they also woke up Ryo along with Touma and Shin who were at Shin's house across town. Ryo didn't know how he knew this, but he did.  
  
Sitting up in bed, Ryo opened his hand and looked down at the red tinged marble that had somehow appeared from nowhere. It made him feel very strong.  
  
Ryo climbed out of bed and went to the open window so he could get a better look into the night. Tonight, Ryo liked the darkness. There was something about it that made him feel...complete, but he didn't know why.  
  
Ryo felt Xiu comforting Seiji as he came out of another nightmare and the two held each other until they both fell asleep again. It was such a comfortable love and Ryo almost felt as if he should be jealous. He'd never been in love and it wasn't likely that he'd ever let himself trust another person that much.  
  
'Who knows,' Ryo smiled up at the moon. 'Maybe, someday, I'll fall in love, too.'  
  
THE END  
  
Cousin D: Well, folks, what do you think? 


End file.
